


@CptRogers

by Ros192



Series: The Internet Has No Chill [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (but not really), Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Deaf Clint Barton, Hamilton References, I Blame Tumblr, Impeachment, LEAK ALL THE THINGS, Lowkey hate the concept of superheros tbh, M/M, Memes, Meta, Multi, News Media, Not rly tho, POV Multiple, Politics, Protective Bucky Barnes, Satire, School Shootings, Sexting, Social Commentary, Social Media, Tony Being Tony, Too canon, Trials, Twitter, Winter Soldier Trial, author has no idea where this is going, crack turns serious, open letters, steve is very pissed off, swearing and general profanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ros192/pseuds/Ros192
Summary: “And why do you want your voice to be heard by the nation, nay, the entire world?”“So the electoral college reconsiders the presidential elect. Obviously.”“Steve, you can’t overturn the presidential election result.”------------------------------Steve Rogers gets Twitter and starts a Twitter war with the 45th U.S President.





	1. Twitter

Tony Stark expected to wake up to a normal day. Or as normal as it could be. After Siberia, long therapy secessions and play dates with Barnes and Rogers. They had come to a mutual understanding. The Barnes, Rogers, Stark reunion in New York two months ago, had been rocky but after being pseudo forced to live together in the re-built Avengers tower with the over-enthusiastic support of the rest of the Avengers. It had thankfully gotten better. They weren’t exactly besties yet, but it was enough that both were working on it. They had even gone twenty one days since the last physical fight.

So when Tony wakes up to Friday informing him about Rogers screaming in the living room, he’s a little surprised. Tony takes the elevator five floors up from the lab to the Avengers common room and when the doors open he can’t help the profanity that leaves his mouth.

Captain Steve fucking Rogers is screaming at the television, flailing his arms with abandon, Barnes is comforting him in a hushed tone, or at least is trying to. Nat is chugging, what positively is a bottle of vodka and Wanda is murmuring what seems like very bad words in another language. Tony looks at his watch, it’s not even eight in the morning. Tony turns to Bruce, who gives him a cup of coffee and they both look over the scene playing out in the living room for a few seconds before tony asks what happened.

“Trump won.” Tony can hear a coffee cup being impacted with the marble floor, it’s not until a few seconds after that, he realises that he was the one who dropped it.

“What.”

“Yeah… Steve and the others have been watching since yesterday evening.” Bruce says slowly. Tony tries to process words but fails and repeats the previous question. Bruce repeats his answer, with a little more detail and Tony can feel his stomach turning. The floor just dropped from his feet.

“But Hillary won the popular vote!” Steve is screaming. Loudly. Tony knows Steve’s dark side, its sitting twenty feet from Tony. But he’s never seen Steve angry, like majorly pissed off at something that hadn’t involved Barnes. It’s a little refreshing to see him act like a normal human being.

“Uh, guys?” Tony moves to stand behind the couch and the four of them turns to look at him. “So… What’s going on?” He asks, almost to afraid to ask when he sees Steve’s red face, constipated by anger.

“Trump won the electoral vote.”

“Steve got Twitter.”

“I’m drunk.”

“The world is ending.” Out of the four responses, it’s surprisingly, Barnes’ that stands out. Tony pauses for a few seconds and then pulls out his phone. He ignores Steve’s ranting in the background. Tony’s twitter is about eight years old. He tweets daily and it’s usually about the lack of Zeppelin plays on the radio. Tony is proud to say that he has sixty million followers. Steve Rogers isn’t one of them. Because Spangles doesn’t have Twitter. He doesn’t do social media in general. He refuses to be in Wanda’s Instagram photos, even though her profile is private. He barley does PR. He’s about to correct Barnes while he types in Steve’s name. Tony closes his mouth. Steve Rogers has Twitter. His handle is @CptRogers and next to it is a neat little blue tick. He clicks the profile and follows him. @CptRogers isn’t following anyone. His account was created November, 8th. His profile bio states “98 years old and still more woke than you.” @CptRogers has two point six million followers. @CptRogers has one tweet that proclaims “What the fuck have you done” The tweet has over eighty thousand retweets. Tony wishes he’d held on to his coffee cup so he can drop it again.

“Rogers, why do you have twitter?” Tony asks, unusually quietly. Rogers turns to face him with a raised eyebrow.

“Social media is one of the most effective ways to get your voice heard in the 21st century.” He says with a shrug. Tony narrows his eyes at the too fine specimen. He knows for a fact that Rogers hates attention, especially from the media. His father had told him that Steve Rogers hated to be a puppet for the army, that he was essentially a propaganda piece for the government to use during world war two. He knows that Steve avoids press conferences as much as possible. He only does one interview per year practically and it was always with CNN. Steve Rogers had managed to upheld his reputation as an oblivious 98 year old man for four years. No one ever questioned his ignorance for today’s media. Nat quietly informs him that Steve, of all people created an account all by himself three hours prior. 

Last week Rogers had asked him what Netflix was.

“And why do you want your voice to be heard by the nation, nay, the entire world?” Tony asks. Rogers gives him a look that says that Tony is an absolute idiot. Tony bristles.

“So the electoral college reconsiders the presidential elect. Obviously.” He says with tone that means “Are you fucking joking right now.” Tony laughs for about half a second before he retorts:

“Steve, you can’t overturn the presidential election result.” He says in the same tone as when he talks to babies when they're shoved in his face to hold. Steve scoffs and gives him a look that says that Tony is being pathetic.

“Like hell I can.” Then Steve Fucking Rogers looks him straight in Tony’s eyes and takes up his phone.

During the next five hours, @CptRogers gains four million followers, he still doesn’t follow anyone, Tony considers to unfollow Rogers, but then he might have missed the ten tweets that @CptRogers has published in the last few hours. The golden ones included:

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers

No more fear. Only hopeful optimism. I gonna let love be my guide. All my energy will now go towards protecting the rights of ALL Americans

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers

The american voting system is not representing the will of the people, we need a government reform.

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers

Go to your congressmen and congresswomen and let your voice be heard, @realDonaldDrumpf still has to convince the electoral college.

But the best one, by far was the response Rogers wrote to one particular tweet that said “.@CptRogers is a liberal cuck just like hillary. Bastard deserved to be incarcerated like the other rouge avengers.” To which Rogers wrote “.@AdamJohnson, i punched Hitler a 100 times, i plan to do it to the next dictator of america too.” That tweet got a half a million retweets.

Tony seems to be the only person in the entire Avengers Tower freaking out over the fact that Captain Fucking America, golden boy and actual puppy had gotten Twitter. Wanda looks like she’s amused whenever she’s not updating the New York Times. Nat and Barnes are, just as usual, brooding in a Russian fashion. If Steve is the voice of chaos, Bruce’s the voice of reason. He quietly and rationally informs everybody to calm down. That is until some dickhead decided to tweet out that Trump had stated that he was going to try to reinforce the Sokovia accords and put all the Avengers into the raft. Now, the source hadn’t been exactly credible, nonetheless Bruce had left the room saying “I’m extremely angry right now, please don’t talk to me.” Tony hadn’t even said anything to that.

Tony refills his coffee cup and takes a seat next to Steve on the couch, the tv is still turned on to CNN.

“Breaking news, Steve Rogers, aka Captain America has gotten Twitter.”

“Whelp, that’s not a sentence you hear everyday.” That earns him angry hushes and a smack in the head. Tony scowls and takes a sip of the still boiling coffee. The news anchor, some lady called Katharine and her co-host Anderson something, are looking dead serious into the camera. Tony usually stayed out of the news, both from being a headline and reading them. He just doesn’t see the point, especially during the last few months where it’d seemed like the world had gone to shit.

“Out of the Avengers, their leader-“ Tony comments that he resents that, and he gets smacked again, Tony sinks deeper into the couch, “Steve Rogers is the one that he see the least of. Apart from fan photos posted online, his social media history is essentially blank. So the world is asking, is his new twitter account the reaction of Trump winning?”

“I think that’s quite obvious Katharine, I mean his tweets are very vocal about his opinion on the president elect. Steve Rogers however is not the only celebrity that has spoken against Trump in recent hours. Lady Gaga has-“ The segment goes on and they all collectively watch different news stations for thirty minutes in silence.

Tony feels better when he scrolls through the responses to Rogers’ twitter, because he’s definitely not the only one who lost their shit. Tony watches in fascination as Rogers’ follower count is climbing over five million, he’s not so narcissistic to feel jealous about it. His followers are questioning his political opinion and for fucks sake, since when is he a good person to ask about the political state of America. _Since you took a big stance on the Sokovia Accords_ ,  a voice in his head tells him. So Tony bites the bullet and starts to type.

**Tony Stark** @realtonystark

Of course i didn’t vote for the bag of wet cheeto dust, why the fuck does everyone assume i’m a republican #imwithher #stillfeelingthebern

Tony tries to high five Rogers when he realises that @CptRogers had retweeted him. Tony counts it as a victory when Rogers hesitates but goes through with a weak high five. As it stood, it’s only Tony, Rogers and Nat that had public social media accounts. Nat’s is more of an account alike wikileaks or a Edward Snowden account. Tony is still asking himself how he could have overlooked Steve Rogers abilities when it comes to modern technology. Rogers’ currently switching between twitter, the guardian and typing out emails on his Stark phone, while watching the tv. When they’d first met Rogers hadn’t been even been interested in what the internet was.

“There’s an anti-Trump protest tomorrow.” Is the second sentence Barnes lets out for the day. The four of them looks at him for a few seconds before Barnes speaks speaks out again.

“I want to go.” Tony isn't a known party pooper, but letting the ex-winter solider out in New York city after what happened in D.C isn’t going to sit well with anyone up top. Besides Barnes hasn’t stepped outside the tower in about the entire time they’d been there. Tony is about to laugh and say that there’s no way that that’s going to fly with anybody.

“Okay, I’ll come with you.” Tony stares at Nat. She’s basically been on public appearances lockdown ever since she leaked the secure S.H.E.I.L.D files and to quote her, she fucking hates being in public spaces with civilians.

“I’m with you guys.”

“Seriously? I don’t think this is a good idea, I mean people are afraid of the avengers ever since our little divorce thing, not to burst your bubble. Walking around, parading your faces is probably not the right idea. Besides, the higher ups is going to put you in the raft. Again. It’s a no go, right Cap?” Tony says when Wanda had spoken up. Tony’s looking at Steve, because hopefully he still has a functioning brain and knows the definition of consequences.

Rogers is quiet, he’d even put down his phone. A few seconds pass. Everyone’s eyes are on Rogers. The tension is heavy and Tony can practically taste it.

“We need markers and banners.” Tony drops his coffee cup in the ground again and swears. Steve Fucking Rogers man.


	2. Protest

Rasha Azar is nineteen years old and born in Lebanon. Her father, a jewish man who's parents fled their native Romania in the second world war. She'd spent her childhood in Beirut. She'd taken after her mother's religion, Islam and taken her father's face. Despite the myriad of cultures running through her blood, her passport declares her an American citizen. Her ID picture displays a strong jaw and her father's dark eyes. The Azar family immigrated to America in 2003, after a long and strenuous vetting process, she could call Hell's Kitchen, New York home.

Because of the choice of religion and her name she's often put under ridicule and ignorance both from classmates and strangers. So when Donald J. Trump, the New York finest, was pronounced the president elect she decides to take to the street with her family and the entire block.

It's 7PM and the streets are filled. The subway had been predictably packed, but when the Azar family walked out into 5th Avenue, Rasha lost sight of her father and mother in two seconds. The entire avenue is filled up to the brim. Rasha panics for a second and starts to yell out their names and where they were.

Now, from experience, someone wearing a hijab and yelling in Arabic in a public space in America, usually evoked a reaction of fear that most people liked to deny. But people doesn’t turn to look at her with wide eyes. A man walks up to her, he looks like the typical economics major at Pace university, Ralph Lauren shirt and blonde, slicked back hair. He looks like the person she would avoid at campus. Rasha tries to live her life without committing to any stereotypes, but the man looks like he would participate in a “Yes means no, no means anal” rant. She’s surprised when the man asks her where she’d seen her mom and dad last, how they looked like and if she needed help. In Arabic. It seems like she isn’t the only one needs to be educated in America.

After the help of the man who introduces himself as Amir, her parents joins them hugging her and proclaims that they have to stick together. The four of them march together up 5th, up to Trump Tower. Rasha’s mom is holding up a sign that says “Came to America as a refugee, here to stay, no matter what Drumpf says.” Rasha had never been prouder. The sound of thousands of people screaming “New York hates you,” makes her ears ring, but she can’t stop smiling. New York has always been a place of different cultures and acceptance, still she has never felt this kind of unity in her entire life. She turns around to look at the people surrounding her, all equally angry and upset, all equally dissatisfied. People of all races and all kinds of communities.

Then she pauses. Rasha slowly closes her mouth, the word “York,” dies on her tongue. Rasha had been fourteen when the Battle Of New York had taken place. She’d been glued to the tv screen, and been amazed at of the courage the group that called themselves the Avengers had displayed. She’d been in awe when she realised that Captain America was alive. Five years prior she’d a Captain America lunchbox. Before they’d fled Lebanon, Rasha loved reading Captain America comics, she’d been ecstatic to know that she’d be moving to the same country, the same city as where the first superhero came from. It’s one thing to see Captain America in a second hand comic book and on TV. Seeing him in real life, is indescribable.

Rasha walks past the Avengers tower every time she goes to campus. In her head she would imagine meeting one of the heroes, but pushed it down, it’s an impossible scenario. But Steve Rogers is standing in the middle of the crowd, wearing a baseball cap and a ridiculous red puffer jacket, holding up a poster saying “War veterans against Trump” She lets out a laugh of disbelief, no fucking way. She’s almost too busy to notice the man next to him. The man’s also wearing a cap, but thankfully not a puffer jacket, but a worn leather one. Her eyes travel down and she knows two things.

One: The man standing next to Steve Rogers is an amputee. Two: The man standing next to Steve Rogers is James Buchanan Barnes.

The trial that resulted in proclaiming James Barnes an innocent man had been over four months ago. One month after the Leipzig airport incident Wikileaks revealed videos from Hydra, videos that could only be described as torture. After those graphic videos came out, nearly no one questioned James Barnes’ innocence or him being a victim. But the assumption had been that Barnes is currently in D.C, not in New York, which no one believed if Steve Rogers hadn’t confirmed it three months prior. Rasha doesn’t really give it a second thought when she pulls out her phone to take a picture. The two are happily shouting out “New York hates you.”

Rasha also nearly drops her phone, Bucky leans in and kisses Steve. On the mouth. Not on the cheek. As in mouth to mouth contact. It isn’t a peck. But a full blown, not PG-13 safe, kiss. Rasha swears and goes into the photo folder, hoping to God that she caught that. She doesn’t give it a second thought to post it to Tumblr either, which in hindsight she’d might have considered.

**fundamentalgays:**  
****

um so, um... At the nyc protest today. It's nice everybody are peaceful. but i'm sorry, BUCKY BARNES AND STEVE ROGERS JUST FUKING KISSED IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ANTI TRUMP CHANT I AM ALIVE #nyc protest #steve rogers #bucky barnes #dead

Rasha has about 150 followers and mainly posts aesthetic and studying posts. Despite that, the post gains 5000 notes in twenty minutes. She doesn’t realise that until later. When she comes home, it’s a little over 10PM and she’s exhausted. Her throat is sore and her feet hurt from standing so long. She hadn’t taken out her hon once since she’d taken the picture of Bucky and Steve. She’s entirely unprepared for the amount of notifications she has when her screen lights up. She opens the Twitter app first when she sees that @CptRogers had tweeted something. It’s been about 40 hours since Steve Rogers has gotten Twitter and he has ten million followers, Rasha being one of them. She drops her phone when she reads the tweet. She re-reads it after she’d picked it up off the floor.

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers 9 Nov

Me and buck has been going it at it since 1935 #proud

She laughs hysterically for about two minutes, at least there’s one silver lining in the current state of America. Then she notices that Steve Rogers is following one person. She frowns and clicks the link. Steve seemed to make a statement of not following anybody. She drops her phone again when she sees it’s her. Then she panics. Maybe he’s following her because he wants to know who she is and wants to sue her for publishing a photo without their consent. She’s about to DM an apology when she realises that he’d already written something.

** “Hello! Would you mind if you could send the photo you took of us? (Bucky wants to frame it, but don’t tell him that I disclosed that information) I also want to thank you for publishing the photo. I think that it’s a good thing to show courage when you’re scared for your rights might be taken away. I don’t think I wouldn’t have done it without an incentive. Good day, and proud to be American today. Sincerely, Steve.” **

Rasha isn’t sure if she’s breathing honestly. Because Steve Fucking Rogers is unreal. Despite Steve, understandingly writing like it’s 1940, it’s amazing. She’d half expected to see a law suit attachment. With shaky fingers she replies slowly and then attaches the photo with her reply.

**“Of course, I’m sorry I didn’t ask for permission to post the photo. Never been prouder to be american. You are the most courageous person I know. Hope you have a good day (tell bucky he should put the valencia filter over it too)”**

Rasha sends it and closes the app before she could regret it. Then she opens Tumblr. Which is another mistake in itself. First, her post had gotten over 130.000 notes. Second: The reactions were of different variations of the phrase ‘what in the living fuck is going on’. Her blog doesn’t reflect her posts. She mainly follow different fandoms and yes, she’s a long time stucky shipper, who wouldn’t be after seeing the Smithsonian exhibition or opening a history book. Her dash is practically swamped with Stucky posts. She scrolls down and starts reading, because as much as it’s embarrassing to ship real life people, it’s amazing when it becomes canon.

**butthisisanarmsrace** reblogged  **pulpfanfiction**

first we get steve rogers’ twitter. then we get stucky confirmed canon with a tweet and a fucking photo. is this what we get after a shit election. did someone sell their soul to the devil? 

**1082 notes**

**mycabbagesss** reblogged  **franthepalnt**

** wowawesomewow **

**daredevilmorelikedareangel**

americanidiotshasrisen

*me this morning* ugh fuck no, this country, i am vivid i am ready to go to war, raise a fucking glass to freedom because the civil war is beginning tomorrow and i am ready to die in the trench- HOLY FUCK IS THAT STEVE ROGERS AND BUCKY BARNES KISSING???!!! godamn i love this country. I am proud over americas favourite son. God bless America.

mate, i didn’t know that stevexbucky was a thing, but they are cuteeee. And the superhero thing aside, i think it’s fucking perfect to see a gay couple out and proud, with a poster that says “war veterans against trump” in front of the bloody trump tower

May I remind tumblr that the steve+bucky ship have existed for a really long time?? I mean its a well known fact that steve saw bucky fall from the train, but before they were in the army they lived together and even though its heavily insinuated that peggy and steve were an item, peggy has stated in later years that she wasn’t the person that steve loved the most during the war and that very person is now dead. i mean just look at the leipzig security footage. They are so fucking synconized and they know each other so fcking well. In the essay “James Buchanan Barnes:More than a sidekick” by Gemma.D Peters, its written how the howling commandos were quote “seeing two people madly in love on the field everyday made missing their families easier” how is it that this is a surprise??? we don't know everything but we know that steve went rouge to go after bucky and sacrificed everything for him.

#agreed #did everyone see what steve tweeted????

**289 247 notes**

**thegirlwiththepigtattoo** reblogged  **steveenbloodyrogers**

steve rogers: ahaha no, i don't do media, I'm just a old solider that just accidentally got woken up too late. i don't know what a twitter is ahhahhhaaa

also steve rogers: fuck you trump! im not even gonna subtweet you nicely, imma DIRECT TWEET the hell outta you. and oh, let me just fuciikn make out w my super hot bf in front of your HOUSE

**5789 notes**

**tardinessisnotaccepted** reblogged  **mumsmums**

** peacepeacelovelove **

**thedudefromuncle**

**fromberlinwithrage**

Can we just talk about steve and bucky being together since 1935?? like steve was 17 and bucky 16??? which means that they probably haven’t been with anyone but each other

#haha ye #but that also means that they had to hide who they liked, which explains buckys rep as a skirt chaser #and steves romance w peggy #steve had to watch bucky leave for the war and not knowing if he would come back or not #if he didnt he wouldnt be allowed to grief the death of a lover It also means that Steve literally watched his best friend and boyfriend fucking die. I mean jfc, what would that do to someone?? oh just being so entrenched in grief that they crash a plane into the ground. Steve crashed the plane just days after buckys death, maybe it was just for the greater good. Maybe he was suicidal.

#imagine steve waking up in the 21st century #hoping to reunite w bucky #only to find out that all of his friends are either dying or already passed #then realising that hes alive and bucky isnt #so he joins the avengers a group maybe a little reminiscent of the commandos #then bucky is alive #oh god bucky is alive and the group that he died trying to defeat has tortured him ever since the fall #steve rogers sacrificed everything to get bucky back and when he well does #a fucking politician who has the same rhetoric as hitler wins the presidency

#im not crying youre crying #petition to get steve to punch trump in the face

**169 791 notes**

** itsactuallytwosecondstomars **

i love how captain america is what many pro-trump ppl like to show as an example as how true american patriots should be like. So children, be free! Be gay!

**893 notes**

**neversatisfied** reblogged  **markfuckingzuckerburgman**

me @2016: *breathes through nostrils slowly* can you just fucking die? look at what you've done. you take prince, bowie and rickman away from us and then you replace obama with a facist. Fuck. You.

me @9nov2016: *sees stucky pic* you cool dude

**2998 notes**

Rasha opens twitter again when she sees that Steve has tweeted again. In her DM box is a simple ‘Thank you’ from Steve, but she feels like it means more than just a text in a message bubble. She presses Steve’s handle and reads his tweet.

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers

I’m with you till the end of the line.

Attached to the tweet is her photo. She laughs again when she sees he’d put a filter over it too. She retweets it and goes back to Tumblr. She waits for a few seconds and takes a deep breath before she opens the activity link. She drops her phone again. She’d gained over ten thousand followers. Along with hundreds of questions and anon messages.

Guess she's a Stucky blog now.


	3. Colbert

"My next guest is a man who's both a national treasure and a national traitor, he's a war veteran and if Trump managed to become president then my guest can win by a land slide, it's Steve Rogers everybody!” The cheers and applause seems to shake the studio when Steve Rogers steps out on stage. And for good reason. Stephen, just like anyone else with a tv-spot knows that Steve Rogers doesn’t do interviews, especially not with late night shows. Stephen’s just as curious about the legend as anyone else sitting in the studio audience. Nearly everything that people knows for granted about Steve Rogers dated back in the 40’s. No one knew about him post-ice and Steve Rogers had kept it that way for almost five years.

"Okay, so obviously I can't ignore the elephant in the room. You're Captain America.” Is the first thing Stephen says when Steve had sat down. Both dressed in tailored suits, Stephen felt a little bit discouraged, since Steve’s suit made him look like a GQ cover and was about two sizes too small. 

“Yes." He says with a nod, a small smile plays on his lips otherwise he’s dead serious. 

"I mean, Captain America? Man, the first superhero ever. That's just... I mean just put that on your resume and you'll can get any job you want.” Stephen says and gestured at his body. Steve laughs good naturally and looks down for a moment before he replies;

"Just in the work experience section "saved New York from nuclear annihilation.” A collective surprised laugh fills the studio. 

"Yes! Exactly! Just that and "dude, I'm Captain fucking America.” Fuck that the show is on CBS, it’s Steve Fucking Rogers and if that meant that Stephen would get yelled out by his bosses, so be it. The laughter dies down and Stephen looks down at his papers even if he doesn’t have to. With his palms sweaty he starts to talk again.

“So, because of that I have a obligation to the American people to ask your opinion on the out come of the election.” Both Stephen and Steve tries to quiet down the boo’s from the audience. 

“My stance on the result isn’t about the fact I’m Captain Fucking America but-“ The laughter fills the room and Stephen can’t help feeling surprised. Hearing Steve Rogers swear was like hearing your grandparents curse. Amazing but also makes you question your world view.

“I was in the army! Calm down.” Steve announces loudly over the cheers, then turns back to Stephen.

“It has do with a basic human rights problem.” It looks like he wants to continue but he bites his tongue and waits for Stephen’s next question.

“So you don’t believe the people who say that we have to believe his capability to be more presidential and wait and see and then judge him by his actions?” Steve is silent for about thirty seconds, which made Stephen’s hair stand up. He looks so conflicted on how he should answer, despite what he’s been saying on social media.

“So what they are saying is that what Trump’s been saying so far should be taken as unsaid? That Mexicans are rapists and drug dealers, his disgusting comments about women, his denial on global warming and racist comments as should be taken as unsaid? Should we just pretend that that never happened, and that _hopefully_ Trump will change into a more, uh, presidential figure? People over seventy rarely changes their ways and he’s just been given the biggest outlet to spread this misinformed rhetoric. The notion that he will change into even a reminiscent shadow of what Obama was, is absolute bullshit.” People are standing up and cheering, Stephen joins the applause but Steve just looks concerned and agitated. For good reasons granted, but Stephen knows that the result was affecting Steve more than people excepted.

"Well... So are you disappointed in America because of this?”

“No, on the contrary, I’ve never been more proud to be American. When I was a kid all these progressive new legislations seemed like an impossibility, and then I woke up and I could sit in a restaurant with whoever I wanted without a problem you know? The American people has never been this united.”

“So you love America, obviously.”  


“I do…” Steve replies, sensing a set up. Stephen narrows his eyes and says;

“What about Florida?” Steve is quiet and makes no move to say anything. Stephen laughs and says;

“So what is your favourite state? It has to be New York right?” Steve shifts in his seat and smiles.

“No… It isn’t actually.” He says coyly. He keeps his mouth closed for a few seconds before he continues. 

“Oklahoma quite recently, became my favourite state, because a republican representative proposed a total marriage ban, state wide. Just so, gay people couldn't get married. Which is hilarious. Because that means that they'd accidentally homophobed they way into radical, progressive, thinking.” Now, Stephen never assumed that Steve Rogers was a boring person, he even thought that he could be funny sometimes. But if anyone had said that Steve Rogers could deliver comedic gold, Stephen would have laughed in their face.

“Speaking of, do you think you will get married? Maybe with a certain Bucky Barnes?” Steve laughs and then he dares to goddamn blush on national television. His bosses had strictly instructed him to not bring up the photo that had made it on the cover of Time magazine. But it’s Steve Fucking Rogers sitting opposite him.

“I don’t know. I just got him back. I’ll ask.” He announces teasingly. The crowd laughs but for a moment Steve looks insecure about it. 

“We have to talk about what transpired at the anti-Trump march two months ago. You know we have to.” Steve blushes again when Stephen pulls up the now world famous picture on the screen.

“Was it planned? Like a special little welcome for the new president?” Steve laughs and shakes his head.

“No! I mean Bucky and I have been… Uh together since the 30’s, of course back then we were in the closet. But after that we never really hid or anything like that. It wasn’t meant as a political statement or as a show of courage. It just happens to be that we don’t go out together that often really.” He ends it with a shrug.Stephen nods and tries to look innocent before what he says next;

“So your new twitter account is totally not a political statement?” Steve bursts out laughing and shakes his head.

“Man…” He shakes his head again and bites his lip. 

“Okay, so the thing is. I had been awake for thirty-two hours straight at that point. Despite the serum, people are not made for staying up that long. So when it was announced, I lacked a lot of self control and it just seemed like the strategical move to make. After that, I realised about two hours later that making a twitter might have been a mistake. But deleting the account would be more of a scandal than the tweet itself.” Stephen nods and hums along.

“In conclusion, the hundred and fifty tweets after that was also the strategical move to make?” Steve hesitates.

“You have a certain responsibility when your voice is louder than others.” Stephen nods. Steve frowns and then speaks up again;

“What’s weird to me is that he hasn’t replied! Like he replies to even the pettiest things, and I have to admit that I’m a little hurt by it.” Steve laughs. Stephen lets out another surprised laugh.

“Yeah Trump! Show Captain America some respect!” Stephen says, looking into camera B. The audience cheer loudly in agreement.

“But the inauguration is less than a week away. Have you been invited and will your attend?” Stephen asks and is genuinely curious himself.

“I have been invited and of course I will attend. If I can.” He says in earnest.

“What do you mean by ‘If I can’?” Stephen asks with a quotation mark gesture around it. Steve laughs again.

“Well, I do have a day job that isn’t that regulatory.” He says with a smirk.

“You bastard. You can just say there’s some classified crisis and you have to save the world! How dare you leave us there?” He exclaims in mock anger.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. The American people have endured worse and will survive this with victorious results. We will persist until we are heard and we will not be silenced until satisfied, and that has been the foundation of the civil rights movement since the civil war.”  There’s a five second beat of silence before the crowd breaks out in applause. Stephen tries to be heard over the noise;

“Steve Rogers everybody!”

**United States Trends** · Change

Captain America

#Colbert

steve rogers

theavengers

#USgoverment

trump

barnes

united

#dumptrump

**Chris Beck** @ChristianBeck

.@CptRogers isn’t just a superhero, he’s a queer war veteran that served in ww2, still one of the most patriotic ppl out there

**Sarah Yee** @ SFYee 

let steve rogers be a true reflection of america. proud americans that are very, very pissed off 

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers

Heading to D.C in preparation for the inauguration tomorrow. 

**Tony Stark** @realAnthonyStark

RT Heading to D.C in preparation for the inauguration tomorrow: More like cap is gonna fuck some shit up in the WH 

_US Politics_

**Steve Rogers Arrives In U.S Capitol.**

_ Captain Steve Rogers arrived in Washington D.C today, a little over an hour ago. Accompanied with Sergeant James Barnes, Rogers’ long time partner. Officially their prescience is because of the inauguration, but according to congressman Phillip Evans, it’s more than that behind it.  _

Steve Rogers and James Barnes at Dulles International Airport. Photograph: Pool/Getty Images

Shares 9265. David Smith in Washington

Wednesday 17 January 2017 20.32 GMT Last modified on Wednesday 17 January 2017 22.00 GMT

_ Since Donald Trump’s presidential win on November 9th, protests has broken out in major cites all over the country. Steve Rogers has been spotted attending two of them, both in New York. Aside from being vocal on social media and in interviews, sources has come fourth and informed The Guardian about his more political involvement.  _

_ The presidential inauguration is due to take place in three days, but congressman Phillip Evans seems to have taken the time to have a meeting with the Captain despite the lack of time. Steve Rogers spoke to Senator Elizabeth Warren last week about his concerns that ‘Don’t ask don't tell’ policy being reinstated. Steve Rogers might be known to many as just a superhero, but Rogers has been involved in politics for longer than his Twitter account has been active. In September 2016, weeks after the  Leipzig incident , he was spotted at a  Bernie Sanders rally . Even back in the 30’s, sources show that he was apart of the unemployed workers’ movement. Steve Rogers is no stranger to politics being a first hand witness to the chaos of world war two, many people are asking if Rogers himself will eventually become a congressman in the White House, many even hoping for a Rogers presidential candidacy run. _

**demsforrogers** reblogged  **solorussel**

**ralliesforbern**

**vibraniumbrains**

**ralliesforbern**

**ltdbarnes**

**solorussel**

Steve Rogers and James Barnes meeting up with the Obamas at the White House.

I’m on mobile, pls link i need it

https://www.washingtonpost.com/world/usa-politics/rogers-and-barnes-meet-up-with-obamas-2017/01/18/77205eda-feac-11e6-99b4-9e613afeb09f_story.html?hpid=hp_hp-top-table-main_no-name%3Ahomepage%2Fstory&utm_term=.47678b27097c

i feel like this is a historic moment. A decorated war veteran, also a queer one meets up with the first black u.s president. Rogers, who was a symbol of hope during ww2 is together with a pow and a victim of torture. Obama who legalised gay marriage and michelle the first flotus who has earned diplomas from two ivy schools. All four of them are historic people in their own right.

im fuckimg crying, theres no way that rogers and barnes would meet up with the new potus and flotus like this. the obamas, rogers and barnes look like old friends, like ugh.

its not the first time rogers has met with the obamas. First time was after battle of new york. this will probably be the last time rogers meets obama while he’s still in office.

#look how fuckin proud the obamas look of rogers #like hi pls approve of my bf #rogers n barnes look amazing in their service uniforms jfc 

**86 053 notes**

**spnisdying** reblogged **mehpoatotes**

**brooklyngirloioi**

**mehpoatotes**

are ppl actually believing that steve rogers is going into politics????? he’s an army captain and prob not even educated enough to do it

idk man, i mean if trump could do it w/o the proper background. rogers could too. 

but on a serious note. We don’t know if steve is educated enough i mean what do we actually know about him? i don't mean that in a bad way. steve could be a harvard undergrad for all we know. he keeps his private life close to his chest. That was up until november 9th that is.

**163 notes**

Google

Search: Trump

About 1.040.000.000 results (0,66 seconds) 

In the news 

Donald J Trump officially the 45th president  New York Times \- 30 minutes ago

**Donald Trump’s inauguration finished just minutes ago. With his personal bible and the bible of Abraham Lincoln the 45th U.S president was sworn into office…**

The DAX index takes a dip after inauguration. Wall Street Journal \- 10 minutes ago 

**After President Trump was sworn in, the DAX index dropped three points, causing…**

Steve Rogers sheds a tear at inauguration.

BBC News 5 minutes ago

** Steve Rogers and James Barnes both attended the inauguration in D.C. Cpt. Rogers is seen shedding a tear when Donald Trump was sworn in, if it was because he’s proud or disappointed… **

More news for Trump

**Steve Rogers** @Cptrogers

.@bbcnews It was tears of anger.


	4. Travel Ban

**THE NEW YORK TIMES**

**POLITICS**

**Steve Rogers speech at Battery Park calls for appeal on Travel Ban.**

**By ZOEY MARA and ANDREW E. KRAMER**

**JANUARY 29, 2017**

NEW YORK— On the second eve of the protest against  _Executive Order 13769_ , a crowd of thousands had gathered in Battery Park. Steve Rogers began as a propaganda piece for the U.S government during world war two and proceeded to become the world’s first superhero. Mr.Rogers has been mostly silent during the years after his body was found. His only real political stance since, was just last year after the  _Sokovia accords_ had been proposed. His famous act of refusing to sign the legislation prompted the Sokovia accords being denied ratification. Although, since November 9th Mr.Rogers has been vocal on social media and appeared on several interviews. Yesterday evening was the first time Steve Rogers spoke publicly and exclusively about his political views. Stripped away from the frame of amusing interview or restricted to 140 characters, Rogers delivered a speech that only could be described a civil rights rally.  _Read More…_

**mycabbages**

Motherfucking captain fucking america jesus christ fuck dude motherfucking superhero bullshit jesus can you fucking believe this shit

Goddamn saved the world and fucking crashing a plane and shit right fucking into the ice goddamn then hes alive like yo shit i can’t even fucking believe this shit then he fights aliens dude like saves new york AGAIN

Motherfucking winter solider dude tried to kill captain fucking america but suprise BITCH hes your dead boyfriend yo my man then he goes all rouge and shit to save the fuck outta his bf leaves the country and shit

No man i’ll just talk about the captain america all day shit man you have to be so interested in the shit i have to say about the captain america dude then the main dude gets twitter and ROASTS the shit outta the PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES like wow man he did not suffer from blue balls i just watched his speech and man he fucked over americas bullshit we the mothafucking best image like man he just DESTORYED doalnd trump 

fuck this guy whos the first superhero i don’t like dying i can’t think of who the fuck captain ‘mmeerica is all i can think is the dude who fuckin wears spandex who the fuck wears spandex

STEVE FUCKING ROGERS

#donald trump #steve rogers dudeeee

**279 210 notes**

**swiftforpresident**  

**fukkuasshat**

NINE DAYS AFTER THE INAUGURATION OF THE DEVIL AND PUBLICLY CRYING IN ANGER HE FUKCING GOES TO A PROTEST AND OUT RIGHT SHAMES THE ENTIRE AMERICAN GOVERNMENT

_ video link _ for everyone who hasn’t seen three minutes of pure fucking gold. watch it. now.

**5 368 notes**

**taylordurden**  
****

STARK INDUSTRIES JUST DONATED FIVE MILLION DOLLARS TO THE ACLU!!!

_ link _

**1023 notes**

**mrchailatte**

**brexitisforcunts**

**weneedboldstrokes**

can we talk about how beautiful steve’s speech actually was? like im in tears ???

its opposite of trump’s simpleton speeches

yeah, its genuinely a beautiful speech. steve uses alliteration (using words with the same letter with closely connected words) which makes the speech sound more musical and rhythmic as well he uses anaphoras (repeating words in beginning of sentences i.e time, 77 yrs ago and time has) which empathises his meaning and makes his message sound stronger. He uses quite flowerly language (i.e we failed to abide, destitute, cessation etc) some might not actually understand what he means.

Trump uses easy, primary school language, to make the audience understand him better. Which also makes him sound more like a child, his most word usage has probably been “tremendous”. Rogers does actually use a simple vocabulary (i.e “right under their feet”, “quick fix”) aka using more modern metaphors etc. But this guy has 20th century english education. He’s bound to use more outdated words like “deliverance”“perished”… The 20th and 21st century language mixes together and it actually sounds quite good. 

I wonder if he had a speech writer, if he had kudos to them. If he wrote it himself, Steve Rogers is more adequate than he’s getting credit for.

**8912 notes**

**mymymoran**

can we talk about the bravery that it must have taken for steve to actually do that?? like its kinda obvious that he’d been under the thumb of the american government??? to speak out and take action when you know that you’re basically property of the united states???

**4257 notes**

**Jessica R. Williams** @msjwilly

Y’all, can we get @CptRogers to replace @realDonaldtrump like for real, rogers got more integrity in his pinky than trump has in his entire “soul”

**ACLU and Other Groups Challenge Trump Immigration Ban After Refugees Detained at Airports Following Executive Order**

By ACLU

JANUARY 28, 2017 | 11:45 AM

TAGS Discriminatory ProfilingNational Security

UPDATE (1/28/17): A federal judge granted the American Civil Liberties Union’s request for a nationwide temporary injunction that will block the deportation of all people stranded in U.S. airports under President Trump’s new Muslim ban. 

**everlivingplants** reblogged  **sunluc**

**steverogersstylee**

\- 3rd February 2017. Steve Rogers spotted in Brooklyn, New York.

**duskybatfishgirl**

things to note: its currently 46 degrees in ny. cap just decides to wear a t-shirt in winter. awesome. the sunglasses and the baseball cap?? like oh yeah, they'll totally not notice im steve fucing rogers now. (side note; his arms?? gagging) the slight downturn of his mouth, permanent look of disappointment. and his forward pushed chest, he's ready to fucking gooo. hell fight anyone at this point lol

**hamiltongroupie**

Do you guys remember after the boNY, and we were happy to get like one candid photo of Steve every other month? No less an interview. We all thought he was shy. But now after the Twitter, Colbert etc, we know that Steve has always had strong opinions. Which makes me wonder is he was told not to speak out before. It was just after the leaked SHEILD files and he was no longer affiliated w the government he started to go more public. Like, the government was happy with just having Captain America under its wings, but God forbid if Steve Rogers makes an appearance and states his personal opinion.

**7389 notes**

**Steve Rogers will make appearance on the Daily Show tonight.**

_ As Trevor Noah confirmed via Twitter earlier this morning, Steve Rogers aka Captain America will appear on a skit on the tonights program of Comedy Centrals Daily Show. Rogers has made no comment, but fans are eagerly waiting, especially after Rogers’ speech last week.  _

Steve had some experience in show business. Working as a propaganda piece during world war two and all, but the world had moved lightyears since then. Steve felt like he’d entered another world as he stepped into the Daily Show building in New York. Cameras and crew moving around him, it was completely different from a small stage in a seedy hall. The host of the Daily Show had already greeted him and taken a selfie with him. The selfie phenomenon was still odd, but Steve had retweeted the photo that Trevor Noah posted on Twitter. As much as people, nonetheless his teammates thought that Steve was clueless regarding social media, Steve wasn’t stupid. Biologically, Steve was old, but his mindset wasn’t. He could take up information and new experiences as well as the next twenty-seven year old. The whole ‘Captain America has gotten Twitter’ thing had escalated quicker than Steve could ever had anticipated. One moment he was typing in his email in a box, the next New York Senators was asking him about running for the House. It was unbelievable. Steve had never really been politically involved. He’d just made his voice heard, or tried, during the 30’s. People genuinely thought that Steve might run for Congress just because he took a stance against, undeniably, the worst U.S President of all time.

Steve’s standing backstage, getting powder applied to his forehead. It feels surreal, because Steve has never felt comfortable going on television as ‘Steve Rogers’. It had always been Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. He always had to be watchful for his mouth, because he had to represent Captain America, the brand. Along with lunch boxes, collectors cards and the Avengers. It had never been Steve Rogers from Brooklyn. It felt nice, shredding off the costume, in more ways than metaphorical ones. Bucky’s sitting in the audience, along with the rest of the Avengers. But they weren’t there as the Avengers either. They were their own person, watching their friend. Not Superheroes watching other superheroes. Steve takes a deep breath, bouncing back and forward. Steve isn’t vain or particularly prideful, but he isn’t confident either. He’s not nervous because he had to go on stage in front of an audience. He’d ridden himself of that kind of stage fright in 1943. He’s nervous because of the monologue he was supposed to deliver. After the success of the Colbert Show and Steve’s speech in Battery Park, the Daily show had approached him with a suggestion. Steve had interrupted the producer after she’d just gotten half a sentence out. Because the writers at the Show were brilliant. Although, standing backstage, waiting for his queue and hearing Trevor deliver one-liners and his monologue flawlessly, getting loud claps and cheers, Steve could hear his heart in his ears. Steve isn’t a comedian by any means, or even a decent actor. 

Stark had told him earlier that the fact that Steve had even agreed appearing on TV again is enough. Steve had rolled his eyes, because Stark was the last person that would try to reassure him. Steve took a deep breath and rolls his shoulders back. Knowing that he’s overthinking the entire situation. 

“To comment on the Travel Ban, it’s our newest New York correspondent, Steve Rogers!” Steve nods at the queue and walks out on the stage. The bright spotlights are blinding, making his eyes squint. He waves at the audience with a smile, even though he barley could see them. He tries to spot Bucky, but fails. He turns his eyes to Trevor and shakes his hand. Trevor laughs and tries to calm the audience down. It takes well over ten seconds for Trevor to be able to speak. Steve felt redness creep over his collar and looks down at the shiny desk for a second. 

“I have to say, you look amazing.” Steve blushes harder when Trevor gestures at Steve and the audience hollers in agreement. Steve clears his throat and laughs.

“Seriously, you have a whole JFK look going on.” Steve raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. It isn’t completely false. Steve felt ridiculous in the tight suit and red tie. But the makeup artist had combed his hair to the side, making him feel like a salesman. Suppose he does look presidential.

“Thanks, just don’t let Bucky know you said that.” Steve stage whispers. Trevor giggles. Giggles. Steve couldn’t help but smile a little brighter at the sound.

“Oh no, we don’t want the First Lady know.” After the laughter dies down, Steve leans forward a little, arms crossed over the desk, his eyes on Trevor as if he’s going to tell a secret.

“I have to admit, I’m probably not the person to ask about this… I mean… I’m not exactly a target here.” Steve says and gestures to his face. When the audience lets their agreement be known, Steve turns to camera A and says;

“What I’m saying is that I could do coke on the statue of Liberty and no one would mind.” A surprised laughter fills the studio. Trevor nods and points at Steve.

“Yeah, I mean, you’re that white. If you google America, you get a picture of Steve. No lie, you get a picture of him. You can’t prove me wrong!” Steve laughs good naturally and leans back in the chair. Feeling more at ease already.

“So are you surprise of this outcome? I mean, this is unheard of. Seven countries completely banned to enter the U.S.” Trevor says, disappointment filling his voice. Steve nods, following the script, he turns to the Trevor with a small smile.

“No, I’m not. You wanna know why Trevor?” The host nods and Steve takes a deep breath.

“The reason why I’m not surprised is because America has a long, long history of being complete dickheads.” Steve says slowly, deadpan. The audience gasps a little. Steve holds back a smirk. He’d grown up in New York and been in the Army, if they only knew what shit Steve has said before.

“Our country is founded upon arriving to “India” and saying, yep, this is ours now, and proceeds with genocide. I mean I think it’s not that surprising considering that people was our main export for a few decades.” Even Trevor couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at Steve’s very crass description of U.S history. 

“Banning people from entering the country isn’t new. President Carter banned Iranians, Bush built a registry of immigrants from 24 Muslim countries,Obama suspended refugees from Iraq. We as a people are terrible people! 51 precent of Americans oppose letting any Syrian refugees into the u.s. Just like we had the guts to say no to Jewish refugee children. Hungarians  fleeing mass murder and the Vietnamese, when we started the war in the first place. We are horrible, horrible-“

“Cut his mic, cut it now!” Trevor yells, trying to cover Steve with his own body. Steve tries to keep a grin off his face, the audience confused if Steve’s genuine or just joking. A sparse clap going around the studio. Trevor clears his throat and looks at Steve. Steve looks back and breaks character. Steve laughs and Trevor joins him. Steve puts two fingers to his ear and speaks into his mic, pulling his right lapel close to his mouth.

“He’s starting to tell the truth, we gotta put him down. Take the shot.” He says in a low voice. Inspired by bad spy movies that Natasha has forced him to watch. Trevor laughs and shakes his head. Steve smiles and smoothes down his suit.

“Okay, so America is horrible… It’s not exactly news. But you, surprisingly, have a history of discrimination in your family.” Trevor says, his tone getting more serious. Steve’s smile falls, and he nods, sighing.

“Yeah, I mean, I grew up in the 30’s and the rhetoric regarding refugees and immigrants weren’t so different. It was just aimed at another group. My ma and my dad was from Ireland. After the potato famine during the 19th century, there was a surge of Irish immigrants…”

“And people hated you.” Trevor says. Steve opens his mouth and hesitates for a second.

“Well, my ma had a hard time getting a job because she was Irish catholic… I come from a family of immigrants and was subjected to a lot of prejudice. It was nothing compared to todays level discrimination. But I know that things won’t change if people won’t stop blaming their problems on others. In the 30’s the Irish were accused of cronyism. Today it’s just another folk group that has to take the blame.” Steve says with a small sigh. Trevor nods and the audience is quiet. Steve clenches his jaw, remembering his childhood. 

“Things are grim, undeniably. But I mean people don’t hate the Irish anymore! You’re safe.” Trevor says, setting up the joke. Steve hums in disagreement, tilting his head a little to the right. Steve narrows his eyes and makes a high pitched sound.

“Am I? Am I though? After the Sokovia accords I’m not so sure about that. The President went out on his rally with lovable racists-“ Steve’s cut off by laughter and he turns to the audience.

“They’re racists, but they don’t realise how racist they are. Hence, lovable racists. Anyways, Trump promised that he was going to get another version of the accords ratified. We saved New York from destruction and the government was like, ‘Okay, we’re gonna nuke New York’, and that was under the Obama administration! I doubt that the Trump administration is going to be so conservative in their national defence strategy.” Steve explains, feeling genuine. After the whole Sokovia accords disaster, Steve along with the countries mutants, felt a little bit attacked.

“Where do you think this is gonna go? It’s like the first episode of Game of Thrones, thinking, ‘Oh incest, beheading, white zombies and more incest. It can’t get worse than this.’ I mean we don’t know, tomorrow Ivanka Trump could be the first lady. We just don’t know.” Steve says with open arms. The audience gasps and Steve can’t help but smile a little. Trevor slaps the desk and laughs.

“Okay, all jokes aside. How is the situation in New York?” Steve sighs and tries to look serious, fighting off a smile, creeping at the corner of his lip.

“Well Trevor… New York is pissed.” The audience cheers and claps loudly in agreement.

“We are pissed.” Steve repeats for empathies. 

“As much as we hate Trump. And as much as protesting in the streets is fun. Throwing eggs at Trump Tower and general civil disobedience… Things are not gonna change because a pissed New Yorker yells ‘Fuck off!’. That happens everyday Trevor. A man yelled at me to fuck off when I bought a hot dog yesterday. Just because I asked I could have some mustard with that. To actually get things to change you need to vote. And god knows that Democrats cannot get to voting booth to save their life.” There’s some tense silence and Steve rolls his eyes.

“You know it’s true! I doubt that there was a Republican who voted for Harambe for laughs. Let’s be honest and say it was a college graduate who does’t know what privilege is.” Steve says. He sighs. Trevor nods in agreement and like a well-oiled machine, continues on his tangent.

“I mean you’re right. To get things to change, you have to vote, that’s what a democracy is. It’s not that hard to find out which of your representatives are racists, climate change deniers, sexists, or homophobes. It’s just a google search away. And you have to do your duty and vote them out of office.” Trevor says to the audience. Steve nods and tries to look a little bit disappointed.

“I know that many of your representatives and the President nonetheless are… Disappointing…” Steve trails off, leaning back in his chair.

“Which is why, I would take this opportunity to announce-“ Steve gets up from his chair and walks out on the stage,”Officially, for the first time. My campaign for office. Because if a four time bankrupt businessman can become president of the United States of America. So can a bisexual world war two veteran.” Steve holds his hands up and doesn’t need to look back to know that the screens behind him are flashing red, blue and white. Steve holds his hands up, looking up at the ceiling. The audience’s going wild with applause.

“Rogers 2020!” He yells as the audience cheers. Steve nearly falls over when Bucky sprints over the stage and side tackles Steve in a hug. Steve embraces him while chuckling. Steve shouldn’t be surprised when Bucky firmly plants his lips on Steve’s. Steve laughs into his mouth as the audience starts to wolf-whistle.

“Steve Rogers everybody!” 

**United States Trends** · Change

rogers2020

#dailyshow

steve rogers

theavengers

#USgoverment

trump

travelban

cc

**jessica adams** @JessAdams

Okay, so no one knows if #rogers2020 is a joke or not… I seriously hope it’s not.

**Charlie Brix** @charlesbrix

Obviously its just for laughs. its bloody comedy central

**Trent** @T.ross

Joke or not, pretty fucked that @CptRogers a superhero will get more support than the sitting president.

**Samuel** @Sam_Anderson

.@CptRogers will burn in hell 

**Michael Veen** @Venny

BIG TAKE WAYS FROM DAILY SHOW:

1\. Steve Rogers is actually funny

2\. Steve Rogers is a proud, angry bisexual

3\. Bucky Barnes would be an awesome first man

**Steve** **Rogers announces 2020 presidential campaign**

The New York Times  30 minutes ago

During Comedy Centrals Daily Show… Steve Rogers announced that he was running for…

“What has the world come to? President Steve Rogers?”

The Sun \- 40 minutes ago

Steve Rogers and James Barnes publicly kiss during live TV

The Telegraph- 40 minutes ago

**confused** @petrajacobson

wtf just happened?? can you imagine waking up from a coma and find out the world’s first superhero is running for president and also is very much in a gay relationship.

**Hunter Walk** @hunterwalk

Who should be President in 2020?

  * Steve Rogers
  * Kanye West
  * anyone except trump



**danniboi** @danielfrelds

jokes aside, rogers is making some good points. I mean voting 3rd party or for a dead gorilla is the equivalent to voting for a fucking chair. 

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark 

.CptRogers has my vote #seriouslystevesnotrunningforofficeitsjustajokevoteforadecentpersonforonce

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers

.@realDonaldTrump what are you going to do about it?

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers

I’m actually not running for president. I already have a day job you know. #avengers

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers

Seriously, the reason there’s no campaign page to donate money to because IM NOT RUNNING FOR PRESIDENT, IT WAS A JOKE.

**Steve Roger** s @CptRogers

No @samwilson is not my running mate. I literally can't become the president. I haven’t even graduated high school.

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers 

Besides, its generally frowned upon when a presidential candidate punches the sitting president in the face. 

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers Retweeted

**Natasha Romanoff** @NatashaRomanoff

lol two fossils are making out on tv

**bucky** @JamesBarnes

Only @CptRogers would start a twitter and end up a presidential runner up. Lets see what happens when i join twitter 

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers

.@JamesBarnes since when do you have twitter?

**bucky** @JamesBarnes

.@CptRogers since you decided to pull a stupid stunt like starting a twitter from the first place  

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark 

.CptRogers and @JamesBarnes are literally sitting next to each other right now and are arguing via DM #married

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers

Lets kill#rogers2020 before it becomes a thing.

**bucky** @JamesBarnes

yes lets kill steve

**bucky** @JamesBarnes

.@CptRogers fucking blocked me. Guess who’s sleeping on the couch for a week

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers

.@JamesBarnes :(

**Sam Wilson** @samwilson

Oh my fukcing god shut the fuck up @CptRogers @JamesBarnes @RealAnthonyStarkyou are a pain in my ass 

**bucky** @JamesBarnes

.@CptRogers has been a pain in my ass since 1935 #fullhomobro

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers

I’m deleting this account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea who to give the photo credit to. My friend just sent me the photo. But kudos to whoever credit is due.


	5. Impeachment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like. This is the shit I daydream about.

Kitty Pryde doesn’t indulge in texting during class often. But like everyone in her row were updating the Michael Comeny hearing. Of course the results weren’t satisfying. She only received answers she already knew. But she can’t help herself refreshing the New York Times website every other minute. She switches app to Twitter and clicks on Steve Rogers’ profile. Kitty holds in a sigh. Steve Rogers hadn’t deleted his Twitter account, but the Tweet stating that he was going to delete it was the last one he’d tweeted. Steve Rogers has gone media rouge. Ever since the fantastic, record breaking Daily Show episode aired, Steve Rogers hasn’t tweeted anything. No new pictures, no interviews, nothing. It’s like he’d locked himself up in the Avengers Tower five blocks away.

Kitty, like everyone else with a Twitter account, has grown accustomed to hear Steve Rogers’ commentary on the new America. Rogers’ Tweets was like a soothing voice, but as the Russia investigation continued and the scandals grew, @CptRogers’ Tweets dwindled to nothing. His last Tweet had been published in February. It’s June. In fact, the whole Avengers team has gone eerie quiet. No world threatening missions. Not even a press release from Tony Stark. It’s like the clam before the storm. Kitty glances up at the Professor with a small sigh. She should be focusing on the lecture and about microbiology. Her cousins wife is Zoey Mara. A journalist at the Times and Kitty has been pestering her non-stop about the hearing. To no avail, Mara hasn’t given anything away. Of course Kitty isn’t surprised by that, considering confidentiality. So she’s surprised when she gets a text from Mara. She opens her iMessage app and raises her eyebrows.

_11.45 AM we publish_

She frowns and her fingers tap over the keyboard, she glances at the clock. 11.41AM.

_About what?_

_Rogers. The President._ Kitty raises both eyebrows and compiles an answer in half a second.

_Seriously?_ The reply comes in a second later.

_Yes. It’s starting._ She frowns and types again, glancing at the oblivious professor.

_What’s starting? Who’s your source?_

_The impeachment. Natasha Romanoff has confirmed._ Kitty gapes at her phone and shakes her head in disbelief. Kitty looks at the clock, 11.45AM, she looks back at the text with a crease between her brows and looks around the hall. Everyone nose deep in their own work. She makes sure that all her notifications are on and breathes in slowly. She updates the New York Times again, listening with a half ear. As she looks at her screen, under her desk, she curses. Quite loudly, she’s half aware that the Professor has turned his attention to her, along with the entire lecture hall. Kitty opens her mouth and her eyes widens. She looks up again and is met with disappointed looks.

“Miss Pryde, is there a problem, or can we go back to the lecture?” He gives her a dissatisfied look and Pryde nods. Then she shakes her head and gulps.

“Um, yeah… It’s just-“

“Miss Pryde.” He scolds with a downturned lip. Kitty bites the inside of her cheek and stammers, she holds up her phone, like he could see the screen. He couldn’t, she’s five rows away from him.

“Sir, it’s just that Steve Rogers just published an open letter to the New York Times.” She managed to stammer out, only have read the opening sentence of the letter. The reaction is imminent. Suddenly, eighty students have picked up their phones, updating furiously. The professor tries in vain to take back control. Kitty watches as he also picks up his phone when it’s obvious that he can’t. Kitty lets out several lines of curses when she reads the letter. 

“Holy shit.” She whispers and sits down heavily in her seat. Then she remembers what Mara texted her. She curses again and starts making calls. Kitty Pryde is proud to say that skipping class is not something she ever indulged in, but as the clock ticked over 12.10 AM and her German class was to start, she’s not even close to the lecture hall. Kitty, just like a hundred undergrads had gathered in the cafeteria, most had made camp and set up laptops and were frantically refreshing the New York Times website. It’s a miracle that the campus network hadn’t crashed yet. She had tried to call Zoey Mara a total of four times, all of them had gone straight to voicemail. She stares at her phone like a new message from Mara would simply pop up. Most of the undergrads knows that she know Mara, a handful of them had been brave enough to approach her and ask her about it. She’d given all of them a blank stare and a solid no. Kitty re-reads the open letter once more. Still in disbelief.

**_An Open Letter To President Donald.J.Trump_ **

_Dear Mr.President,_

_I’m speaking on the behalf of the Avengers initiative and S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate) We urge you and your administration to step down from serving office. Since you was inaugurated as the United States 45th President in February, we have all been wittiness of serval decisions, both made by Congress and you that we consider unacceptable. Including proposing a new, more regulated version of the Sokovia Accords. On the behalf of all mutants and enhanced humans of the world, I’d like to say that we have reached a breaking point. Both your administration and your presidency has failed the people of America. If the choice remains to continue serving the country, I, and our organisations have no other choice than inform the people and the world of what we know. Mr. President, do a wise thing and step down._

_Sincerely, Captain Steven Rogers._

_P.S also go fuck yourself._

**BREAKING NEWS: Steve Rogers publishes an open letter to the President.**

_By Newton Trent_

After serval weeks of not hearing of the Avengers Leader, Captain America published an open letter via The New York Times. The letter consisted of vulgar remarks regarding the President and other accusations. The letter urged President Trump to step down from office. If he doesn’t comply, it’s insinuated that Rogers has obtained information about Trump, stating in a black mail manner, if Trump does not step down, it will become public knowledge. The question stands what kind of information. Speculators say it concerns tax returns and, or connections to Russia. What is clear is that the… _Read More_

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers

I’m back.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Steve looks up from his phone and Twitter feed and up at Fury. The colonel has unofficially resumed his service as the Commander of SHEILD. Steve gives him a weak time and asks if Fury would like something to drink. Fury throws his hands in the air and looks at him in shock.

“ _On the behalf of S.H.EI.L.D?_ That statement was not authorised by me, how dare you-“ Steve cuts him off by raising a hand. Fury crosses his arms and gives him a glare.

“Trust me.” Fury snorts and shakes his head.

“Boy, I stopped trusting you ever since you went rouge to get Barnes.” Steve ignores the jab and sighs.

“Just let this play out. You know that the President has plans to disband SHEILD completely, and if he does, we cannot turn back from it. We have no legislation that protects us. This was the easiest way.” Steve explains slowly.

“To commit treason?” He deadpans. Steve shakes his head.

“To protect the country.” Fury is silent for several seconds and then he nods. Steve feels relief fill his veins.

“Fine. But if this doesn't work, I will personally put you back into the Artic.” Steve tilts his head to the right and gives him a short nod.

“It’s only fair.”

**sirpleasebackoff**

CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!!???

**285 notes**

**fuckyeahsteverogerss**

So rumour has it that the avengers are in possession of incriminating evidence against the president that could potentially equate to impeachment. In short, it’s a good day.

**1920 notes**

**Natasha Romanoff** @NatashaRomanoff

might be joining @Snowden in russia in 24hrs. 

**Tony Stark** @realAnthonyStark

Stark Industries has no comment about the open letter published this morning.

**bucky** @JamesBarnes

shit is about to hit the fan

**bucky** @JamesBarnes

.@CptRogers this is also probably the stupidest thing you’ve ever done. Im so proud.

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers

Join CNN tonight for a special report at 10pm ET

**Sam Wilson** @SamWilson

**bucky** @JamesBarnes

hey @realDonaldTrump just step down and we dont hafta throw u under the bus. spare u some dignity, if u have any left

**Zoey Mara** @ZmaraNyT

At this moment we don’t know more that you do. Please stop sending me death threats. 

**John Oliver** @iamjohnoliver

Well. That just happened. #natasharomanoffwillprollyleakmoreclassifiedfilesandismorebadassthanu

**US/** White House holds an emergency press conference 

At 3AM local time the White House held an emergency press conference in response of the  Open Letter written by Cpt.Steve Rogers. Press secretary Sean Spicer defended the President and stated that the claimed information obtained by the Avengers are false. Despite the fact that no one knows what said information is. When this was pointed out by our BBC correspondent, Spicer made no comment. The conference was brief, but what was made clear is that President Trump has no plans to step down. Pressure is growing in Congress. Senator Warren pleading to the President to take the Letter with great sincerity. As it stands, the claimed information will be disclosed to the public on a CNN special tonight. Trump has yet to comment, but according to Congressman Phillips of Georgia, the President has taken refuge in Mar-a-Lago, Florida.

**CNN website crashes after Live Streaming Special Report**

**tommyleepeeta**

so the live stream of the special report crashed. I'm watching it rn on tv and omfg.

**saradawnonfire**

ffs what is going on??? I'm in denmark, we don't have cnn fucking tell me whatsgoing on

**tommyleepeeta**

ok so it just started. anderson cooper is on air, lookin fine af. they're introducing rogers and romanoff both of them on fire. they're prob wearing gucci or armani, drinking the tears of their enemies. 

**tommyleepeeta**

wtf they just went to commercial. like this is the bachelorette or some shit.

**tommyleepeeta**

we’re back. they’re slamming the president. reasons why he's a shit president, like we don't already know. steve fucking rogers just said that trump was akin to politicians he had during the 30s, so thats great. romanoff explains the shitty shittyness trump has caused (im paraphrasing) anderson asked them about the information. annnnd they just went to commercial again, srsly??

**tommyleepeeta**

holy shit. rogers and romanoff are claiming that the have Trumps tax returns from 1996 to 2015. omfg. romanoff straight up said that she has seen trumps alleged golden shower video w russian prostitutes.

**tommyleepeeta**

to clarify, im paraphrasing, like theyre explaining w much more fancy words n terms. like rogers just claimed adequately that he's in possession of over 3000 classified files that links trump to russia.

**tommyleepeeta**

Basically. Trump is not going to be our President anymore

**3782 notes**

**dudesbeingdudes**

Steve Rogers: I love my country and I believe in it. But I cannot stand by and watch a unqualified moron rule my country in a dictatorship-like fashion. The truth will always come out.

me:

**62839 notes**

**murcock**

so we all love that this is happening. we all wanna take a piss on trumps grave. But remember that Romanoff and Rogers are speaking out about this information, not as a middle man, but as the first source. Romanoff managed to avoid conviction during her trial because of the Whistleblower Protocol. But I don’t think that this is the same case. The intel they’re currently disclosing isn’t just tax returns. It’s classified information. They may be prosecuted for treason. Please sign this  _petition_ for a fair trial for these two brave whistleblowers. Otherwise they might face exile, just like Snowden.

**83213 notes**

**United States Trends** · Change

rogers

#CNN

USgoverment

trump

natasharomanoff

#impeachment

theavengers

snowden  

**Washington Post** @washingtonpost

Sources say that CNN had not vetted the information before air. CNN CEO Jeff Zucker faces obstruction of justice chargers.

 **Jack Lee** @jLee

.@washingtonpost this is the fucking height of irony.

**Kitty Pryde** @Kittypryde

this is amazing and terrifying. rogers and romanoff will certainly be accused of treason. We as a people are indebted to grant them a fair trial #justiceforwhistleblowers 

Twitter Search:

**Steve Rogers** @CptRogers

Sorry, that page doesn’t exist!

**Sam Wilson** @samwilson

Sorry, that page doesn’t exist!

**bucky** @JamesBarnes

Sorry, that page doesn’t exist!

**Natasha Romanoff** @natasharomaoff

Sorry, that page doesn’t exist!

**Eric** @ekeyes

why has the majority of the avengers deleted their twitter accounts???? wtf is going on??

**Kaitlyn Powers** @katlyinpowers

#CNN report was pre-recorded. Location of the Avengers is unknown.

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark  
****

.@realDonaldTrump try and get them. I dare you.

**The Avengers Flees America**

**By Carol Morello, Karen DeYoung and William Branigin 3 minutes ago**

Only minutes ago a CNN report that disclosed incriminating information concerning President Trump aired. It has been confirmed that the report was pre-recored earlier in the day. The Avengers Tower in Manhattan is completely dark, no sign of the Team. Several New Yorkers has left flowers, cards and candles to show their gratefulness outside the Tower. Though it looks more like a memorial, no one can deny the joy expressed by the American people tonight.

_Sources at The Guardian_ claim that every member of the Avengers, with Stark as an exception has left the country. Despite that no prosecution has been made, it was a wise decision. The Justice Department up in arms about the leaked information. The Avengers left on a Stark Industries aircraft from a S.H.E.I.L.D airbase. Their location is unknown.

Search the Trump Files database;

_The New York Times is officially publishing vetted files from the Trump Leak. Including tax returns. The database contains over 3000 files, as soon as possible we will disclose files regarding Trump’s ties to Russia. For now they are still classified, but our legal department is working round the clock to make them public knowledge._

**THE NEW YORK TIMES**

**Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers is prosecuted for treason.**

**By: Zoey Mara**

Five hours after the CNN report, the Trump administration made a prosecution official against the two whistleblowers. Trump tweeted earlier this morning that he will do everything to extradite Rogers and Romanoff. But Trump may not have the power to do so. The people demands a trial, but not against Rogers and Romaoff, but for Trump. The House of Representatives is currently in an emergency session. They only need a simple majority for the defendants case to move on to the Senate. There, a supermajority is needed. Both the Senate and House is lead by a Republican Majority. Question stands if the Party will finally abandon their leader. 

**hallaevenockisak**

i know i shouldn’t be laughing. But rogers has gone rouge like a million times before. why is everyone is shock? Like he went rouge to save his bf. he went rouge to save his bf again. he went rouge again after shield files were leaked. like how is this a surprise? going rouge to save america from agent orange is prob the most valid reason yet.

**123 notes**

**fukkuasshat**

in less than 24hrs the following has happened:

Steve fucking rogers published an open letter to trump

Romanoff and Rogers disclose classified and incriminating evidence against trump on live television

all the avengers twitter accounts (expect starks) is deleted

the avengers flees the country w the help of stark

Rogers and Romanoff is prosecuted for treason

at the same time a vote is held in the house of rep for impeachment 

trump is not going to be president for long y’all

****

**82128 notes**  

**King of Wakanda; “Wakanda is a friend to the Avengers and will stay loyal to our friends”**

T’Challa King Of Wakanda grants asylum to Rogers and Romanoff and will also host the other Avengers, who are not being prosecuted for treason. America cannot prosecute Rogers and Romanoff in Wakanda since….  _Read more_

**sincerelyyesplwase** reblogged **ameeysacks**

**sushisashcimi**

lol this is the second time rogers and barnes flees the country to wakanda. i wonder if this is their fucked up version of a honeymoon

**kingleery:**

steve: babe lets go to wakanda for our honeymoon

bucky: yes please

steve: wait, i have to do a thing first

bucky: ???

steve: *forces the 45th president of the united states to resign*

bucky: couldn’t you just jump out of an airplane without a parachute?

**1039 notes**

**muddywatters** reblodded **muddywatters**

can we just thank steve rogers and the avengers?? like sure, they saved us in new york, sokovia etc. but now they saved us from the worst threat yet; our own president. like srsly? I'm speechless.

Also btw, the House got a majority in their emergency vote. Case is moving on to the Senate. Trump v. United States is officially a thing.

#holy shit #trump

**5789 notes**

**US Congress announces that they will move to impeach Donald Trump from office.**

29th of June 2017 is a historic day. Donald Trump may become the third President relived from his duties. Along with being the President with the lowest approval ratings in recent history, he will also be considered the most unqualified President of all time. The American people has lead protests andpetitions to get Trump impeached since he first assumed office. Finally, their wish might come true.

Comments:

Petra Mede

The New York Times being salty and savage. I love it

Martin Evans 

Isn’t this happening irrationally quickly? Its been a week since the files were leaked and impeachment is already on the table.

Sarah Yung 

@Martin Evans impeachment has always been on the table.

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

The following is a message from Rogers

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

Thank you for all the support. I’m safe, all of us are. How long we will stay in Wakanda is still unclear. For now I’d like to have a well earned holiday with my husband. 

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

Fun fact; Rogers and Barnes got married while fleeing American soil. #goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gone off the rails with this one.


	6. 46th President

Rogue Avengers

**@RougeAvengers**

The unofficial "Resistance" team of the Avengers. Not an official account. Not vetted by S.H.EI.L.D. 

Come for the facts, stay for the snark.

Joined Twitter July, 2017 

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Trump… Is still President…. 

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

The Senate still divided. Contact your constituencies. They cannot be re-elected if they are STILL asking themselves if Trump should remain in office.

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Nat: I will personally go to Russia and threaten Putin to end all contact w usa 

Wanda: P will never let go of his sweetheart, even though their love affair is public knowledge

Nat: I will make their corpses public knowledge  

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Trump v. United States is on hold because of lobbyists and pressure from #big5, get money out of politics.  

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

For everyone asking, this account is accessed by all rogue members, but usually maintained by Steve Rogers. 

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

“Hey, we should change our team name to Rogue. Sounds more badass. Like, Team Rogue went rouge when the world needed them most.” - Barton. Thoughts? #namechange 

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

@realAnthonyStark u should come down here. wilson is minutes away from murdering barnes. rogers isn’t a good babysitter.

**Impeachment** @realAnthonyStark

In answer to **Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

honeymoon going well? (let rogers answer that one)

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

RT: honeymoon going well? (let rogers answer that one)

its going swell. wilson is just being a dick - bucky

**Breaking News; Stark Industries pulls out of contract with U.S army.**

CEO Virginia Potts announced that Stark Industries will no longer aid the U.S government with supplies or share new research. Stark Industries has now cut all ties to the American government since Tony Stark announced that all  _weapons manufacturing will stop back in 2011._ A clear reaction to the Trump administration. While the Trump v. United States trial continues, Trump is still in office and Veep Mike Pence has not…  _Read More_

**Jenna Mcavoy** @jennamcavoy

Honestly @RogueAvengers is the light in the end of the tunnel atm

**Impeachment** @realAnthonyStark

k. like i dont have any comment about stark industries. not ceo. clearly I'm not the person to ask 

**Sebastian** @sebastianbecket

.@RogueAvengers honestly u guys should jus tweet what ur doing day to day. we miss hearing explosions from avengers tower every other week

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

In answer to **Sebastian** @sebastianbecket

i just swallowed a fly- nat while polishing throwing blades

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

.@RealDonaldTrump we’ll upload the golden shower video on pornhub tomorrow at 3PM. #notjoking 

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Recognise that we are not heroes. We cannot save America single-handedly we need YOUR help. Email the WH. Call your senators & congressmen.  

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

You’d think that Steve Rogers knows how to boil an egg (he doesn’t) 

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Clint Barton is limited to four cups of coffee a day otherwise he’ll become too caustic

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Barnes and Rogers are still debating who should change last name… 

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Poll:

  * ****Steve Barnes
  * ****Bucky Rogers



**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Okay Steve Barnes won with two percentage points. Steve is sulking in a corner  

**dauntleesslycool**

PSA!!!! The Avengers has created a rogue twitter account, like NASA, FBI etc have. I actually didn’t know that the Avengers were monitored of what they say online, but it doesn’t surprise me. @RogueAvengers on Twitter is fucking golden. It’s obvious who tweets what. Amazing.

**foursecondtomars**

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

       I didn’t sign up to raise five grown people.

Like this is obviously Steve. He’s such a dad. Have u seen the CNN interview from 2013? Middle-aged father who didn’t get thawed out from an ice block to impeach the 45th president.

**sanalanister**

yesss i live for this notion! “An alien invasion could have been preventable if Stark hadn’t been curious and taken the cube from the ocean.” direct quote from the cnn interview. #steve rogers isan exhausted dad 

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Maybe this is what hell is like, the entire rest of eternity spent next to james fuckin barnes

this is soooo sam wilson. 

**7350 notes**

**giveemachancebruges** reblogged **twelveprecentchance**

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

        steve is a punk. he just tried to fight a herd of flies. with a shield. instead of a flyswatter.

Bucky loves his idiot husband, who tries to kill flies with an oversized frisbee. Who joined the army despite being unfit. Who tried to get the 45th president impeached. Who jumps out of airplanes without a parachute. Who defied his country and superiors for him. Who landed a plane in the ocean. Who fled the country twice for him. Bucky loves his idiot husband who protected him when the entire world was against him. 

#twitter is all fun in games #until someone points out the angst #im not crying u dick

**5932 notes**

**mrdarkside**

What I love about the Rogue Avengers account is that it’s one minute rly serious, like oh the President is a cunt. But like the next five tweets is just shit posting?? id like to think thats how the avengers are like irl. One minute they’re saving us from aliens, the next they’re in a heated debate if crunchy peanut butter is better than smooth.

**759 notes**

**everysecondcounts**

I aspire to reach the same level of pettiness as the Avengers. They publicly went fuck this, and left the country, but not before leaking classified information about the president. Uploaded the golden shower video to the internet. Then they create a twitter account and follow just one person. The person who’d they tried to impeach. I also want to overthrow the government, flee the country and make a president reassign, only to follow him on twitter.

**9356 notes**

**startrekswars**

What ppl forget is that the avengers doesn’t just consist of rogers n company in wakanda. like ant man, thor, hulk, spider man and vision are also in the avengers?? where are they? maybe they were just like “ok call us when the world is about to end” and rogers didn’t call??? they’re just chillin, waiting for cap and then they turned on the news on June 28th like:

**17382 notes**

**Watergate.02: Last Week Tonight with John Oliver (HBO) transcript**

“Tonight we’re going to discuss an ongoing segment, we like to call stupid watergate. For weeks now, we have talked about the situation that is America. A situation that can be summarised with three simple questions. What the fuck is going on, how is this still a country and how the fuck did we get here?

As it turns out, stupid watergate, might have the same outcome as the smart watergate, namely, impeachment. I know! It surprised me too! Trump has done more stupid shit than all presidents before him combined and more, yet impeachment wasn’t on the table until a week ago. 

On June 29th, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff went on CNN. If you recognise those names, I’m not surprised. Steve Rogers aka Captain America and Natasha Romanoff, aka more badass than you’ll ever be. Only two years ago Romanoff leaked information about S.H.E.I.L.D, the majority of which were classified. 

They have done it again, on the CNN report with Anderson Cooper, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff disclosed incriminating information about President Trump. Including his tax returns, if you’re saying, ‘but John, Rachel Medow already tried that and nothing happened’, well this time, things are happening. Because along with the tax returns, they included 3000 classified files that directly link Trump to Putin. And I’m not exaggerating! Personal email exchanges that is straight out of P.S you got mail! 

Let’s start with question one; What the fuck is going on?

If you just woke up from a coma, I’m going to run this real quick. On June 28th Steve Fucking Rogers published an open letter to the New York Times, writing ‘Fuck you’ to the 46th President of America. The same night he and Natasha Romanoff went on live tv and metaphorically threw Trump under the bus. A few days later they fled the country to Wakanda. A country you hear so little about that you didn’t notice that this isn’t Wakanda, that’s Denmark. Just kidding that’s the outline of my 5th grade macaroni art. _This_ is Wakanda. They, like Edward Snowden got prosecuted for espionage and treason... “  

**joshua** @joshpenn

Will @RogueAvengers ever stop harassing the president

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

In answer to joshua @joshpenn

no

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

While we are all grateful for T’challa’s hospitality… I’m like, super allergic to cats. 

 **Peter Parker** @peterparker

.@RogueAvengers what does that even mean???

**Rogue Avengers**  @RogueAvengers

In answer to **Peter Parker** @peterparker

go the fuck back to queens

**Peter Parker** @peterparker

In answer to **Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

I know that it’s you bucky. Also Queens is better than Brooklyn #facts

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

In answer to **Peter Parker** @peterparker

You don’t know anything! You were born twenty minutes ago, your hair is still wet from the fucking womb! 

**Peter Parker** @peterparker

In answer to **Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

I can see why you guys were vetted by #sheild before…

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

In answer to **Peter Parker** @peterparker

.@TheEllenShow called, she wants her fucking hair back.  

**Impeachment** @realAnthonyStark

.@RogueAvengers @peterparker kids, lets all calm down. Bucky, have a plum, before you forget that this is not professional behaviour.

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

.@realAnthonyStark fine, use me as a premise. I had enough, two years, two LONG years, everyday im minding my own business and a fucker like you turns up

**Impeachment** @realAnthonyStark

In answer to **Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

ur business was assassination though!

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

In answer to **Impeachment** @realAnthonyStark

and u think anyone would complain if @RealDonaldTrump would just suddenly stop breathing???

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

James “Bucky” Barnes has momentarily been shut out of this joint account.

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Because he forgot that he can’t threatened to assassinate a sitting president when his husband is prosecuted for treason. 

**BREAKING NEWS: House Judiciary Committee passes Articles of Impeachment.**

The House Judiciary Committee passes Articles of Impeachment against President Trump. A little over a month after whistleblowers Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff went on CNN, disclosing incriminating information about Trump, the Trump v. United States trial can finally continue. With the approval of the Judiciary and pressure from the Congress’ constituencies, it looks like the only realistic outcome is impeachment. Despite that Trump has the lowest approval…  Read More

**emil löngren** @emillongren

even if trump gets impeached, mike pence would be the new president. which in some ways, is worse…

**tina** @tinachan

Can we get #rogers2020 trending again?

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

I feel like the default question in the world rn is the same one you’d ask if you woke up in the middle of an operation.

**Impeachment** @realAnthonyStark

How to avoid getting @mikepence to become president; re-elect him in 2020. just bc trump gets impeached doesn’t mean the fight is over.

Google Search: Trump

Top Stories

**President Trump delivers his resignation speech at Trump Tower.**

The New York Times- 5 minutes ago

**Trump is officially resigning from Office**

The Independent - 10 minutes ago

**Donald Trump vows to continue prosecution after S.Rogers and N.Romanoff**

The Guardian - 8 hours ago

_ “Breaking news, President Trump is no longer President of the United States of America. At 3PM eastern, Trump announced at Trump Tower in front of his supporters that he is resigning and leaving his presidential duties. CNN correspondents, along with correspondents from the New York Times, BBC and others were not permitted on the premises. But reports has just minutes ago left the White House in a statement that Vice President will take over as President with effect immediately. On August 15th, 2017, for the third time, a President is resigning after a supermajority vote in the Senate was cast in favour of impeachment…”  _

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

“Are you fucking kidding? I’m. What. What the fuck did. When the fuck?”- Steve Rogers’ adequate reaction to #impeachment 

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Like, what happens now? Can we get a pardon @mike_pence ? 

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Honestly I’m fine staying in wakanda for a while, i feel like going back now is not a good idea.

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

.@Snowden can u send us a 101 on how to live in asylum? 

**Edward Snowden** @Snowden

In answer to **Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

You sit down and drink some chardonnay while America burns to the ground 

**Tony Stark** @RealTonyStark 

RT: You sit down and drink some chardonnay while America burns to the ground 

Isn’t that what ur supposed to do? Am I doing #impeachment right?

**heypoo**

ITS HAPPENING IST FUKING  HAPPENIEGN OMFG INJWJWPOWN HELP

**947 notes**

**ferntheplant**

dudes the cheeto is out!!! Now we have to get Pence impeached. 

**133 notes**

**heightofpettiness**

Short summary of Natasha Romanoff's and Steve Rogers’ timeline

June 28th: Rogers publishes open letter to New York Times, threatening Trump the resign 

June 28th: Rogers and Romanoff goes on CNN. In a special report they disclose Trump’s tax returns and confirms Trump colluding w Russia

June 29th: New York Times publishes vetted files regarding Trump, plus tax returns 

June 30th: The House of Rep votes simple majority in favour of impeachment

June 31st: Wikileaks publishes the majority of the classified files. Rogers, Maximoff, Romanoff, Wilson, Barnes and Barton flee American soil with help of Stark. (Side note: Barnes and Rogers gets married?)

July 1st: Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers officially convicted of treason and espionage by Trump administration. 

July 2nd: King of Wakanda confirms that Rouge Avengers are in Wakanda and grants Rogers and Romanoff asylum. Wakanda has no extradition treaty with America.

July 10th: Secretary of Defence urges King T’challa to hand over Rogers and Romanoff

July 15th : Trump v. United States pre-trial starts

July 18th: Rogue Avengers Twitter account is created

July 22nd: Trump golden shower explicit video is uploaded to the internet 

July 25th: Four members of Trump cabinet resigns

July 29th: House of Judiciary committee passes article of impeachment

August 3rd: Five Republican congressmen resigns 

August 5th: Trump vows to get Rogers and Romanoff convicted and prosecuted

August 10th: The Senate gets supermajority in favour of impeachment

August 15th: Trump announces his resignation at Trump Tower 

August 16th: Trump officially resigns from office. Mike Pence is inaugurated as the 46th president of the united states

August 17th: Pence upholds prosecution of Romanoff and Rogers

As it stands, Romanoff and Rogers will come back to America in 2020, if they get a pardon by the 47th President.

**9703 notes**

**maniacallylaughing**

Rogers and Romanoff needs to get a fair trial. I mean sure, they were very dramatic (when have they not been??) in the way they disclosed the information. But a government that doesn’t grant its citizens a fair trial, is not a democratic goverment.

**9244 notes**

**youngandwise**

u.s government rn;

the rest of us;

**1839 notes**

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

If aliens attack Earth again, u know where we are.

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

But pls don't arrest us while we save u. again.

**Fred James** @FreddrickJames

.@RogueAvengers so fucking salty. I love it.

**President Pence met with protesters at his first public address to the nation**

**How will Pence’s first 100 days in office look like?**

**macbethmacbethmacbeth**

im laughing so fucking bad rn. im at the capitol building and like half of the crowd are protesters. Like from day 1 the ppl have agreed that pence is a shit president?? like his face?? I know that he saw a rogers4president sign in the crowd and his entire face just dropped. we've passed the passive aggressive state and straight up are telling a president to resign 

** 856 notes ** 

**tolivetodie**

everyone @pence address  

**5963 notes**

**The ONION**

**The youth of America would rather have a 96-year old as President**

WASHINGTON– Brainstorming an awesome first address is harder than it seems. President Pence went out at the West Front of the Capitol building this Friday. If the last inauguration seemed sparse, this might shock you. An estimated 50 000 people gathered to greet the new President, with literal pitchforks in hand. Pence tried to keep his cool as the chant “Rogers for President” grew in the crowd. With the confidence of a prepubescent boy, Pence tried to pacify the protesters. But to no avail, after his leading notes of unity and power of the republic, a protester began to demand justice for Romanoff and Rogers. Claiming that Pence was “A fucking hypocrite”. As his address continued, the audience started to walk out of the premises. Akin to earlier this summer when Norte Dame graduates walked out of Pence’s speech. So the president should be used to that. Rumour is growing of a sit in at the Capitol, demanding Rogers and Romanoff a fair trial. An estimated 10 000 people have signed up for the organised protest. While Romanoff and Rogers are still in asylum, the irony doesn’t go amiss. The Avengers have been rouge for over a month. When the world needed them the most, they disappeared.

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

Currently in D.C at #sitin handing out pizza to hungry protesters. Thank you to everyone trying to get justice for my friends 

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Thankful for everyone at the protest atm, but remember to protest peacefully.  

**Dean Conan** @dconan

at the sit in rn, amazing how many ppl can gather to point the middle finger to a president

**Washington Post** @washingtonpost

Pence administration demands King of Wakanda to hand over S.Rogers and N.Romanoff 

** DR1 [translated transcript] 25th August 2017 **

Good evening Denmark.

Two days ago 12 000 protesters gathered in the American capitol to grant Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff a fair trial. Two months ago the two whistleblowers fled the country and were granted asylum in Wakanda. After 19 hours of the sit in over an estimated of 800 people were arrested. Among them were many enhanced individuals and mutants. They were arrested with much vocal protests. The hashtag Political spring went viral, showing pictures of excess police violence. Prime Minister Lars Rasmussen stated in a press conference that America needs to look up the definition of a democracy. Justice for Rogers and Romanoff is a global concern, protests breaking out all over the world. Many of whom have stated concerns for the state of American democracy, especially after the unjust treatment of Chelsea Manning and Edward Snowden. As it stands, Romanoff and Rogers will continue to live in asylum until a pardon is issued. That’s all for the 8 o’clock news, my name is Agnita Stömber. This was the DR1 news. 

**Jessica R. Williams** @msjwilly

Y’all, we all know that this situation is fucked up. But did u really think that the government would be better this time, of all times?

**Clara Rokainen** @claraR

U know its bad when a scandinavian country frowns upon you #americanpolitics

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

.@mike_pence a open letter will be published to the New York Times in two days. You know how this will end. #resignorpardon


	7. Sokovia Accords 0.2

**Politics**

Ratification vote of Sokovia Accords 0.2 is to be held at U.N general assembly 

By GLEN MARSHALL and ZOEY MARA October 15th 2017

President Pence promised the people in a public address to ratify a new draft of the  _Sokovia Accords_ last September. Since Pence’s inauguration the administration has fought to get the bill ratified. The Senate brought forward a second draft of the Accords and made it public on October 5th. The Sokovia Accords vote never went through last year in Vienna because of a terror attack. The administration is adamant to get this bill through, despite the protests breaking out nationwide last year. As the bill was proposed, it was not certain that the U.N would agree on a second vote. But the Geneva U.N director Michael Møller, announced this morning that a vote will be cast by 117 nations at the next general assembly. The vote is to be held in Brussels on November 14th.

**United States Trends** · Change

Sokoviaaccords

Captain America

americanidiots

Rogue Avengers

#pence

UN

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Wait. Are you fucking kidding me? #sokoviaaccords

**Disa Johnsson** @disajohnsson

Okay not only is #pence a shit president but he chooses to bring forward a new bill that divided the entire world the last time it was proposed? wtf is he playing at?

**Chris** @christianAdams

Before anyone starts to protest or something, READ THE FUCKING BILL 

**Skandar Trent** @skndr

.@mike_pence: Only God can judge me!

@ world: Wrong! I can and you’re a twat

**Peter Parker** @peterparker

last time the #sokoviaaccords was a thing, these things happened

\- terror attack in vienna

\- destruction of leipzig airport

\- king of wakanda died

\- avengers incarcerated w/o trial 

\- the entire world was divided

how is #sokoviaaccords02 a good idea?

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Pence administration approval rating is at 41% Pence administration brings forward one of the most unpopular bill of recent history

**Tony Stark** @realTonyStark

I do not approve of the ratification of the Sokovia Accords 0.2

**Joe Taylor** @joetaylor 

.@realTonyStark you’re a hypocrite, you do know that right?

**Ray** @raymondking

I kinda miss trump. Bc pence is smart enough to actually get this bill through. Trump barely knew what an executive order was.

Steve **Rogers**  interrupts democratic cabinet hearing…

Vox-1 hour ago  _ Monday morning, amid the intensification of the announcement of Sokovia Accords 0.2, the democrats was to hold a hearing for the education secretary nominee… _

Chancellor Angela Merkel makes no comment on **Rogers** ’ statement on German opposition

FAZ-1 hour ago  _Merkel held an emergency press conference to deny Steve Rogers’ claim that Germany will oppose the ratification of the Sokovia Accords…_

Rep. Senator Peter Lang calls Steve **Rogers** a traitor to his country

The Atlantic- 2 hours ago

Cpt. **Rogers** makes an unorthodox speech at the White House

The New Yorker-2 hours ago 

**blackliqouriceisawesome**

Okay kids, story time

As my mutuals might know, I’m working as an assistant to democratic senator Edward Morris. And as the entire world knows, the U.S government is currently in a utter shitstorm. For two months Pence has been president and we’re like a week away from a government shut down. 

So earlier today, I was minding my own business, avoiding rep.congress like landmines, trying to keep it together. The usual business. I traveled from the senate to the WH for a dem hearing for the new cabinet. Walking w Morris to the chamber. and the lights go off. Like the entire buildings electricity goes out? And I'm like what? morris is like what? The congress is like WHaT? And then black to black by acdc starts playing? I didn't even know that the WH had a sound system. I’m like fuuukkk. No way. You know in Harry Potter when Voldemort is like “Bring me harry potter or i’ll kill you all?” in everyones head? It was like that but by the good guys. I hear a very familiar voice and I'm like no. FUCKING. way. 

Steve fucking Rogers’ voice is on the speakers. I start filming, for obvious reasons. Rogers is all like “We must stand united when the nation is more divided than ever. On November 14th the U.N will hold a general assembly with representatives from 117 nations. As President Pence has vowed, he will ratify of a new version of the Sokovia Accords. 

The King of Wakanda will vote no in favour of ratification, so will Germany, France, Sweden, Norway, Holland and 61 other nations. On the 14th these 66 nations will demand a fair trial for all American whistleblowers. I urge congress not to embarrass yourselves and see that the Sokovia Accords as it stands, are unconstitutional. According to the Whistleblower Protection Act of 1989, we shall be granted a free and open trial. The choice is yours. If you will uphold a democratic America or stand with President Pence and his administration.” And then the lights come on again. The Avengers has always been melodramatic but holy shit man. And then chaos ensues. Congress is panicking. I'm panicking. I’m like are we gonna get another Leipzig airport incident? And then I’m laughing, because oh my fucking god. Steve fucking Rogers is back and he’s furious.

**12674 notes**

**littlebiglies**

PSA to all politicians. Don’t make any unconstitutional political moves because Steve Rogers will fuck. you. up

**367 notes**

**teaganhobbs** reblogged **norwegianfish**

**norwegianfish**

Fun facts! Our pm erna solberg just announced that norway will vote no in favour of ratification. An hour later, so did the swedish pm, then the Finnish pm, then the danish pm. It’s like scandinavia is like fuck all of this, we’re the happiest nations in the world for a reason.

also holland made their opposition public this morning. I reckon that the Avengers has been whipping votes in all u.n countries to oppose the sokovia accords

#avengersgoeshouseofcards #sokoviaaccords #avengers

**1380 notes**

**thenorthremebers** reblogged **abritwalksintoapub**

k. but how tf can america manage to propose a widely unpopular bill TWICE??? and right after trump and right after the travel ban? which congressperson was like “lads, i have a brilliant idea”

trump: imma propose a nationwide unpopular bill

pence: wait, hold my beer

**7245 notes**

**Politics**

America faces more global opposition

By ZOEY MARA October 31th, 2017

The issue of the prosecution of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff has clashed with the issue of the Sokovia Accords. In two weeks the vote is to be held and what has been said last year, has been said again. The new version of the Sokovia Accords is nearly identical to the bill from last year. Mistrust and concerns has been raised in the rest of the world when it comes to America. After [_Executive Order 13769_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Executive_Order_13769) _,_ America pulling out of the Paris agreement, the catastrophic G20 summit and the impeachment of a President, the Sokovia Accords are not putting America in a better light.

Some have claimed that the Sokovia Accords is a personal crusade against Rogers and Romanoff, in a brutal try to get them back on American soil. The White House has put out no statement regarding that claim, nor the protests breaking out throughout the nation. Serval of the 117 nations whom are to vote has made their opposition public, as well as their support for the whistleblowers. Theresa May has expressed doubts that America can handle international issues. The Swedish Prime Minister, Stefan Löfven states “If America continues on this path, I fear that our definitions of a fair democracy differs on a fundamental level.” Last year it was clear that the Sokovia Accords was going to be ratified. But after clear opposition from mutants from the 117 nations respective citizens and the low activity of the Avengers, the need for a bill like the Sokovia Accords is not as dire. 

**Quyhn** @queeny

This halloween @mike_pence is going to dress up as a dictator. No costume needed!

 **Edward Snowden** @Snowden

Govt: Don't worry, it's "monitoring"

@everyone : But you’re approving laws to dissociate a group of people from the general public 

G: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯ #sokoviaaccords 

**Caoimhe Daly** @caoimhedaly

Mi kids in 2039: Mam, how was 2017 like?

Me: I mean… It happened. Uhm, it was… Yeah it was… It’s all over… now. 

**Shaza** @shmez

So the first signing for the sokovia accords went to shit. After that travel ban was a thing. Then pence proposes sokovia accords again. Is he trying to get impeached?

France 

**President Emmanuel Macron confirms contact with Steve Rogers**

Macron stated in an interview with  _Le Monde_ that he had a video meeting with Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and King of Wakanda T’challa. The meeting took place two weeks before Steve Rogers broadcast a speech in the White House urging the U.S to oppose the Sokovia Accords. Macron also confirmed that France will vote in opposition of ratification in two weeks. Stating that the accords were “Undemocratic and discriminatory” and that France will vote the same answer as last year. Macron states that Steve Rogers and the Rogue Avengers has done the right thing and that France will support them in the fight for a fair trial on American soil.

**Washington Post** @washingtonpost

“President Macron’s collaboration with S.Rogers raises questions of collusion with criminals”- says senator Katharine Grant

**emma birch** @emmybirch

.@RogueAvengers just pulled a brutal political move frank underwood style #FU

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

RT: just pulled a brutal political move frank underwood style #FU

**Rosa Verdino** @Verdino 

Hey, to everyone marching in New York against #sokoviaaccords remember to be peaceful. To all mutants, show @mike_pence that we are not violent. Show that we are peaceful and proud #resist

**Rick Sand** @peanutsrick

My default response when anything happens nowadays;

‘no' 

**BBC News (UK)** @BBCNews

New poll suggests that 58% of Britain opposes the Sokovia Accords.

**Tommy Turkish** @ThomasKent

RT: New poll suggests that 58% of Britain opposes the Sokovia Accords.

THATS WHAT WE’VE BEEN SAYING FOR A YEAR, YOU LOBOTOMISED CUNTS

**bygoditsjasonbourne**

Quick recap: Finland called Pence a unsympathetic bigot, germany has made it clear that there’s no way to negotiate U.S into paris agreement again, the brits think that U.S cant be trusted with global issues. 

How the fuck did we get a worse president than trump?

**4573 notes**

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

King T’Challa left for Brussels this morning. The Avengers sends their regards.

**Tony Stark** @realAnthonyStark 

.@RogueAvengers does this mean that the republicans are white walkers?

**Freddie Parks** @fredparks

No word from pence. Its like a dog owner letting his dog shit in the park and couldn’t bother to pick it up

**Danny Lin** @DanielLin

2016: Hey America we don’t want the sokovia accords

2017: Hey America, we STILL don't want the sokovia accords

**Lis** @Elisa_manning

“I’m a christian, conservative and a republican, in that order”-Mike Pence. Well, u don’t have to be to figure out u shouldn't be a dick 

**Gina Cho** @ginnypig

haha does anyone remember when we had a president with a brain? haha because i dont. hahahahaha what the fuck is happening with this country haha… ha

**Jeremy Sing** @jrs 

Pence atm probably: I have never made an error or expressed myself badly. 

**Melissa Karuz** @melkaruz

To everyone in Brussels, pls join me to point the middle finger to the u.s rep outside the u.n offices. 

The Onion

**America still wonders if people should have equal rights**

BRUSSELS- A year ago a vote was to be held regarding the ratification of the Sokovia Accords. Today on November 14th, a second vote is planned to take place in Brussels at 3PM EST. As President Pence has been trying to clean up the mess the previous President has made, Pence doesn’t seem to realise what a broom is. A broom to swipe all of Trump’s mistakes under the rug that is. Instead Pence has chosen to display Trump’s mess to the world like a proud Connecticut-dad. The Sokovia Accords is one of the most unpopular bills of the century next to the travel ban. How Pence is planning to keep his approval rating over 40% and secure a full term in office with this bill, is questionable. 

The Sokovia Accords are widely regarded as inhumane and discriminatory, not only in the U.S but by serval of the 117 nations that are to vote for it today. America being the biggest advocate for ratification. So the world is starting to ask just how democratic the U.S really is. The biggest outrage being that the people the bill concerns, namely mutants, have no voice in the decision. Predictably, protests has broken out all over the world. Five days ago 12 000 people marched throughout Oxford Street, London. Since October 20th there has been a permanent crowd of peaceful protesters outside the White House. 

The American U.N representative’s car was reportedly attacked with eggs and tomatoes when it pulled into the U.N offices. And if the government didn’t have enough on their plate, ten nations has come forward with their support to Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff to get a pardon. In short, if anyone thought that chaos would end with Trump, they’re dead wrong. 

**Amanda Colins** @mandacol

IM HOWLING KING OF WAKANDA, T’CHALLA IS FUCKING FACETIMING STEVE ROGERS AND BUCY BARNES AT THE ASSEMBLY

**Amanda Colins** @mandacol

ok ok, I work as a translator and I'm like just chillin in the background like, cool everyone in this room hates america cool cool 

**Amanda Colins** @mandacol

I see T’challa and he sees me. Im like, should i bow? like I've never met royalty before. Before anymore awkwardness can ensue I'm are saved by the work of tony stark. his phone goes off and he looks at me apologetically and then answers

**Amanda Colins** @mandacol

Bc I’m a nosey fucker, i sorta glance over his shoulder and i see Steve rogers’ face?? Im like, thats not real

**Amanda Colins** @mandacol

Turns out it was!!! And holy shit, i hear rogers laughing and baiting T’challa to get ‘up and personal’ with the U.S rep. just to say hi. Then Barnes pops up and says and I quote…

**Amanda Colins** @mandacol

“If anything happens, don’t blame me.” TO SOON BARNES, TOO FUCKING SOON

**Amanda Colins** @mandacol

So they talk a little bit and whatever, I don’t wanna impose so I start to walk away

**Amanda Colins** @mandacol

Barnes should really have hawkeye as a middle name, bc he totally calls me out. Im mortified and T’challa turns to me and shrugs saying “they wanna talk to you” Im like, yeah, totally, cool, yeah fine, awesome….

**Amanda Colins** @mandacol

I ask the happily married couple if i could take a photo of them, bc reasons. Barnes is like yeah, rogers is like yeah. And lads. Guess who got a photo of Steve Fucking Rogers and Bucky Barnes via King of Wakanda’s phone??

**Amanda Colins** @mandacol

I FUCKING DID _[photo link]_ Its kinda grainy, but yes.

**Amanda Colins** @mandacol

Also, I’ve got a message from the two:

**Amanda Colins** @mandacol

“President Pence can eat shit” Have I mentioned how much I love them??

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers 

RT: I FUCKING DID [photo link] Its kinda grainy, but yes. 

The Wifi in Wakanda sucks haha #presidentpencecaneatshit

**America is apparently the black sheep of the family**

The Late Show With Stephen Colbert [transcript]

“Well folks, welcome to the late show, I’m your host Stephen Colbert. As everyone knows a U.N general assembly was held in Brussels last night… Concerning the Sokovia Accords 0.2… It feels like we have rewinded time to last year and we have a smart president instead, well compared to Trump that is. Which, really, isn’t saying much at all…

Did President Pence even once consider the amount of backlash he would get? I mean protests, not only in America, but over the entire _world,_ while nations like Germany, Sweden, France and Wakanda actually knows what democracy is, voted ‘no’ for ratification. Pence didn’t seem to get the message at all and stood fast to be the asshole at the party. Look at this picture with the American U.N representative, Nikki Haley, next to the Danish representative IB Petersen… That look of complete disbelief in Petersen’s face… I think that’s how everyone has been looking at us since 2015… So it was apparent that America was not welcomed. A lot of people had been gathered outside the U.N offices to greet the 117 nations representatives. And about 99.9% to throw eggs at the Haley’s car… I feel bad for her, because she's just a spokesperson for the President, not the _actual_ President. As much as we wish we had a woman president, throwing eggs at a woman won’t make it happen. 

I’m a proud American, don’t get me wrong, but lately, being American is like being the dad to a messiest kid at school. Like ‘Son, I love you. But you gotta stop being so, so, stupid.’ I especially felt like that when the results came out… The nations voting in favour being America, along with Italy, Russia, China and Sokovia, and, uhh, that’s it! 90 nations voted no and 22 abstained to vote. I mean that’s just embarrassing! Folks, it’s not looking good for our President, a very familiar statement… Because Germany announced that Edward Snowden is welcomed in a 5-year long asylum in the American embassy in Berlin. Which is really at this point, a slap in the face. And the cherry on top, U.N director Michael Møller stated that the next General Assembly will concern Whistleblower policy. If Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff have not been granted a trial by then. The Security Council will reconvene and propose that the U.S should withdraw from the U.N for undemocratic behaviour. It’s not just because of the handling of Romanoff and Rogers, but the withdrawal from the Paris Agreement, Pence’s reinstating conversion therapy and questioning the supreme court of the legalisation of Gay marriage. So I say… It’s all fair game, don’t you think?”

**kingsoflions**

Pence: *proposes Sokovia Accords to the U.N again*

Pence: *Thinking* oh this will get me better approval ratings for sure

The world: *lol, no*

Pence:

**92304 notes**

**ketttelsntea**

Honestly, I'm not surprised by this outcome, America has been on the curb for a year now and the Sokovia accords wasn’t exactly a good crutch to get up again 

**113 notes**

**smallmistakesarestillmistakes**

does anyone know what will happen if Pence resigns/ gets impeached? Like sure, Paul Ryan is the veep but can we have two vp’s becoming president in a row? Isn’t easier to have a general election again?

**934 notes**

**lenapluskaraequalsgay**

Hilary atm:

**6041 notes**

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

.@mike_pence there are few presidents who’ve managed to piss off so many countries in one day #resign

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

The U.N announcement is like the entire world has come together to give America a wake up call

**Edward Snowden** @Snowden

Thank you to everyone greeting me at Tegels airport! Happy to be out of Russia.

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

.@Snowden congrats! We can only hope for a fair trial at this point

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers 

Is it bad that I wish something bad would happen and we have to get a pardon in order to save the world?

**Washington Post** @washingtonpost

Sources say that President Pence will not comply to United Nations demands.

**Maise Gill** @margarygill

Okay, so the general assembly is in a week and there hasn’t even been a mention of a trial. It’s like pence doesn’t know that the word exists

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

I’m tired of bullshit

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

I’m two days away from assassination- Bucky Barnes 

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

Hey @mike_Pence it’s december 10th, the assembly is on the 21st. What the fuck are you doing?

**Zoey Mara** @ZmaraNyT

Remember Thursday to 28th June #winterishere

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

An Open Letter To President Mike Pence

Reported by KATE MARA and written by STEVE ROGERS December 19th

Dear Bastard,

I was informed by the United Nations Director Michael Møller that if a trial is not granted by the Supreme Court by December 21st, the security council will consider removing the United States of America from the United Nations. The reason why I am contacting you is regarding an emergency issue of global policy. If the U.S were to withdraw from the U.N, I assure you, that the little respect you have left, will go down the drain. Therefore I am obliged to question your intentions on the matter. If you plan to not go through with the United Nations demands, there is little I can do. But if you are considering granting me and Natasha Romanoff a trial, may I suggest a trial by combat? Since your logic on the whole ordeal aligns with the same kind of brutality trial by combat constitutes. The warning signs has been there for many fortnights, serval executive orders of a questionable nature made by your predecessor, your own low approval ratings and the impeachment of a President. Yet you walk in the same steps as Mr. Donald. J. Trump. That as my mother would say, ‘History will repeat itself until the very end’ The reason why this is relevant to you is that I will also repeat myself. As you may already know, I’ve partaken in the impeachment of a President before, I know what I’m doing. 

As the United Nations demand this trial and I’m about to go ballistic, you are left in a most perilous position. I was wondering if you could see us in a more sympathetic light, since that is what ninety countries already have, to avoid this impending atrocity. Either that or perhaps reconsider your position on what most would consider to be a basic human right.

Should you grant us a trial, I would be delighted to host you in our home in Wakanda to say thank you. But please, be aware that you will be prosecuted for treason and incarnated on the spot. 

Many thanks, Steve Rogers.

P.S Just to be clear, if you do not grant us a trial, I will get you impeached.


	8. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol wat

_ "President Pence made the surprising choice to grant whistleblowers Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers a trial. The announcement came in this morning at 6AM central standard. Nearly eight months after leaking over 3.000 classified documents, including former president Trump's tax returns, the two Americans can finally step onto American soil again.  Natasha Romanoff has already stood in front of the court of law, three years ago when she disclosed all of S.H.E.I.L.D’s files. This time however, it may not be as easy to avoid punishment, as the charges against her and Steve Rogers are more dire.  _

_ The charges? Treason, obstruction of justice, theft, unauthorised communication of national defence information and wilful communication of classified communications intelligence information to an unauthorised person. The last two charges falls under the 1917 Espionage Act. The American government has made it clear that Rogers and Romanoff, under no circumstances will go unpunished. The people once again, disagrees with the government. The date of the presentation of the charges is to be held on January 24th. When Rogers and Romanoff intends to return is for now not known, but it is clear that when they do, it will be a historic event." _

**manyyearsofgoo**

Its happening its fucking happening!!!!!!!!! Holy fuck!!!

**2 358 notes**  

**cloudsofsiles** reblogged **coffeeforlosers**

As happy i am that rogers and romanoff will get a trial, am i the only one who thinks that the "justice" system will foul play? I mean what have they to lose indicting them? Sure, it would be a total scandal, seeing that most of the eu wants to see them free, but america is already unpopular worldwide and with its people. Giving them freedom would just open up a possibility to slander the president further, a risk pence really cant take atm.

Exactly!! America has no legal obligation to align themselves to other nations will. Since USA is to exit the UN and debating if they should also exit NATO, to oppose the will of the majority of the EU is more of a slap in the face than a international political issue. Cap and widow has to deliver one hell of a defence to get out of this one.

**7 024 notes**

**micdotcom**

_[Video link]_

**Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff has officially been granted a trial in front of the supreme court.** Video captures protesters and civil rights activists celebrating in the streets.  
****

**1 967 notes**

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Fucken’ finally!!

**Blonky Starky** @RealAnthonyStark

Playing run to the hills in honour of @POTUS, bc u and ur administration rly should run… You have no idea what kind of witnesses are going to take the stand #justiceforall 

**Hanna Nilson** @hannanilson

As a Swede, it’s hard to articulate how much we are roasting America on a daily basis. Like, even the most conservative, right wing politicians in parliament thinks that Pence is a dipshit

**Jeri** @jermeywaltz

One silver lining among all these american politic scandals is that america might be taken off its high horse #theresnogreatestcountry

 Google search: Rogers Romanoff 8 214 900 results (0.3 seconds)

**In News**

N. **Romanoff** and S. **Rogers** arrested at Griffiss Air Force Base

The Guardian- 30 minutes ago

Natasha **Romanoff** yells “справедливость для всех!” as she is apprehended by national guard

Krone - 40 minutes ago

Whistleblowers Steve **Rogers** and Natasha **Romanoff** returns to America

The New York Times- 50 minutes ago

/ **US politics**

Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff arrested at Griffiss Air Force Base

  * ****Press secretary Michael Dirck holds WH press briefing
  * ****Secretary of Defence, Theddasus Ross continues his support for Pence  



**David Smith** and **Katharine Jacobs** _Washington_

Monday 8th January 15.34 BTS

The two whistleblowers made quite a stir this morning when they arrived at an airbase in New York without any notice. They were arrested by the national guard on site without much protest. Rogers made no comment, but witnesses states that Romanoff yelled “Justice for all” in Russian when she was handcuffed. Witnesses on site can also confirm that they looked “satisfied” with the outcome. Rogers announcing via Twitter two days ago that he is “excited” to finally be able to stand in front of a court. Romanoff has reportedly hired Matthew Murdock as her attorney. They will meet with their defence and prepare for the presentment of the changers, which will be held on January 24th.

**United States Trends** · Change

trial

Captain America

#romanoff

#pence

Standingwiththeavengers

#USgoverment

whistleblowers

justice

united

#staywoke

**Edward Snowden** @Snowden

This might be the trial to prove if America believes in true, boundless justice or will comply with corruption.

**roslyn** @rOsiewaters

.@POTUS you are… a… CUNT cunt CUNT, yes you’re a cunt cunt, the cuntinest cunt that ever cunted the UNITED states of AmeRRRicAaa 

**Mr Robot** @whoismrrobot

.@RougeAvengers hello friend

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

In reply to **Mr Robot** @whoismrrobot

“And this is why I'm different. Sometimes my mask takes over.”

**Patericciaaa** @lennyjenkins

"What the Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff did was a crime and requires a trial, if they are guilty, justice will be given"- mike pence

 

**Felicity Day** @felicitydayy

I hope everyone realises that this trial is THE trial of the century (yes im including trump v. United states) and it will take AGES before we’ll get a verdict. Like several months… Patience is key here 

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

If we are traitors, who did we betray? We gave information to the American people, if that information proves obstruction of justice, it is a favour. The public is the boss of the gov, not the other way around #trial

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

However this may end, we have done all in service for the citizens of the world. However this may end, you have to choose between standing silent or take action

**Odette King** @odettesimmons

*wakes up in America 2018* *glances down at phone* *ENDLESS SCREECHING IN OCTAVE SIX*  

The President Might Have Done A Good Thing? 

The Daily Show with Trevor Noah

Published January 20th [transcript]

“… Does anyone remember about this time last year and Steve Rogers came on this show? Those were good times, I mean we thought the world was ending back then, but compared to now… Man, I could sacrifice a Kardashian to go back to last year. President Pence is somehow less popular than Trump, I’m impressed. Because the bar was so low! So low that a toddler could jump over it! After the Sokovia Accords, transpeople being a banned from the army… A whole leu of stupid ignorant shit and Pence has done something, thats kinda good? Maybe? A trial for Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff has been off the table since day one. Like, they have fought _hard_ to get a trial. Leaking Trump’s golden shower video, going full Voldemort on the White House, published open letters…. Pestering the administration non-stop. Like “Pleaseeee, we just want a trial of justice, pretty _please_?” and Pence was like “No way.” Then two weeks ago, Pence suddenly became the cool dad? Just like, “okay… But I want you to be at home… Better to be honest and civil abut this…” This is Trap 101 people! I can’t believe that I’m saying this, but if Rogers and Romanoff gets taken out within the next 24 hours, I’m not surprised…”

**marinamarinasauce**

Quick crash course in whats happening with S Rogers and N Romanoff atm. They’re doing a joinder trial, aka they will the prosecuted at the same time for the same crimes.

The presentment of the case was held today. The arraignment will start in a few days, aka boring formal reading of their crimes against the state. This process takes about 10-40 days. The court will consider accepting the case and if they should move on to a trial.

3-6 months later and new discoveries and motions should be done. I.E they can request a hearing motion, or a summary judgement, aka asking the court to make a final ruling on the case before a trial has been conducted. The pretrial hearing should also be held during this time, pretrial is their last court appearance for a criminal charge before the case goes to trial.

After that the accused can choose to plea guilty and argue for a plea agreement, or move forward with a trial. Or they can be acquitted of all charges. Which is highly unlikely, considering the charges. (imma just assume that they will plead not guilty and move on to trial)

The trial itself usually takes about 90 days. This is where the “fun” begins. The accused/prosecutor can call witnesses to the stand (subpoena) The testimonies will be held, basically what you see on law&order. Since they are probably going to plead innocence, the witnesses can range fro gov.officals to private persons, most likely officials will testify in favour of incitement.

The sentence can range between life in prison, probation to innocence. They have 5 charges against them, each of them carry a maximum of ten yrs in prison plus a fine, totalling in a possible 50-year sentence. Basically life in prison, since their sentence will prob not be commuted as it was in Chelsea Manning’s case. They will most likely serve their punishment in a supermax-esk facility (*the raft cough cough*) off U.S soil where regulations are not as strict. 

Basically… They’re fucked.

#steve rogers #natasha romanoff #trial #sorry but its the truth #avengers

**15 294 notes**

**New York Times** @nYtTimes

Attorney Matthew Murdock mobbed by crowd when entering city courthouse for pretrial questioning.

**Peter Parker** @peterparker

Steve Rogers was my hero growing up and he still is. So when you accuse him of treason, I take it pretty fucking personally 

 **Catharine nyguen** @catharticc

In 10 yrs they will be making movies about the last 2 yrs and it will be in the genre “comedy” 

**Catharine nyguen** @catharticc

*The Path to Greatness* “A former business man turned President of the USA is baited into resigning by a queer 96-supersolider. All the while struggling to make America great again” Based on a true story.

**Brendon Dallas** @bebodallo

Apparently #rogers stated that the probable cause was "protection of the nation" at the preliminary hearing #trial 

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

i miss nat

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

i miss steve

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

I miss having a capable president 

**ava bishop** @Ava_bishop

.@RougeAvengers I shall use my deduction skills to figure out who wrote what

  1. Hawkeye
  2. Bucky
  3. Falcon (prob salty af being stuck in wakanda)



Today, Thursday 29 March 2018, Wikileaks publishes a searchable archive of 21,075 unique verified emails associated with Anthony Stark. The emails range from 20 March 2009 to 28 March 2018. The 21,075 emails have been individually forensically verified by WikiLeaks through its DKIM system.

**Re: Proceedings and witnesses**

**Email-ID**

146607

**Date**

2017-02-27 00:47:17 UTC

**From**

Virginia Potts <pepper_potts@ind.stark.com>

**To**

Tony Stark <tonystark@ind.stark.com>

Please, tell me you have discussed this with him. Also on a sidenote, don't ignore my queue cards again. I mean it.

On Feb 28, 2018, at 4:22 PM, Tony Stark <tonystark@ind.stark.com> wrote:

U know he wont cooperate... or tell the truth. Also on a sidenote, ive never ignored ur queue cards  
  
Sent from my StarkPad

**Testimony**

**Email-ID**

28261

**Date**

2017-02-28 16:40:46 UTC

**From**

Virginia Potts <pepper_potts@ind.stark.com>

**To**

citizenFive <citzfive@aol.com>

Are you able to take the stand? Tony believes that you may lie on the stand. As we have previously discussed, you already know the importance of your testimony.  

On Feb 28, 2018, at 5:03PM, citizenFive <citzfive@aol.com> wrote: 

** Re: Testimony **

It wouldn't be the first time someone has lied under oath.

There's no need for a subpoena, I will be present. 

**Regarding the defence**

**Email-ID**

24281

**Date**

2017-03-10 16:52:13 UTC

**From**

Tony Stark <tonystark@ind.stark.com>

**To**

pepper_potts@ind.stark.com, matt.murdock@gmail.com

r all the witnesses secured?? Want to hear opening statement and defence strategy. Meeting @avengerstower the 15th? 

Sent from my StarkPad

On Mar 10, 6:12PM Matthew Murdock <matt.murdock@gmail.com> wrote:

Re: Regarding the defence 

Mr.Stark and Miss. Potts

The list of possible witnesses has been sent to my associate at Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz, Mr. Nelson has assured me that have been briefed accordingly on the matter. 

Will be able to be in Manhattan around 5PM. However the opening statement is not to be discussed, I will oblige to Mr. Rogers' wishes. 

Sincerely, Matthew Murdock

\----

Mag. Matthew Murdock

Attorney at Nelson and Murdock Law Office

(917)494-1379

627 9th Ave, New York, NY 10036, USA

On Mar 10, 2018, at 6:41 PM, "Pepper" Potts <pepper_potts@ind.stark.com> wrote:

** Re: Regarding the defence  **

Have confirmation on Jacques Dernier taking the stand. Be aware that he's currently 106, don't go too hard on him, Matt. I don't want anyone having a heart attack in court.

Tony, its a bad idea to meet so publicly, conflict of interest etc. Have a video conference on a secure satellite at 6PM.I will present the queue cards and Tony, you better read them word for word.

**Fwd: Compliance in trial  WTF??????**

**Email-ID**

24702

**Date**

2018-03-27 03:58:18 UTC

**From**

Tony Stark <tonystark@ind.stark.com>

**To**

Virginia Potts <pepper_potts@ind.stark.com>

Begin forwarded message:

   **From:** Thaddeus E. Ross  <thaddeus.ross@gov.com

**Date:** 27 March 2018 at 03:28:43 GMT+2

**To:** tonystark@ind.stark.com

**Subject: Compliance in trial**

     Mr. Stark,

     As you may already suspected, I will take the stand in the upcoming United States v. Romanoff & Rogers trial if it comes to it.

     If that time comes, I urge you now to stand down. We have had common causes before and justice is one of them. Do the right thing, both for yourself and your         country.

wtf does this mean???? Can we use this as a threat/blackmail?? The FUCK is he playing at? Wtf. Wtf. Can someone get the government out of my fucken taint???

Sent from my StarkPad

On Mar 27, 2018 4:02PM Virginia Potts <pepper_potts@ind.stark.com> wrote:

** Re: Fwd: Compliance in trial WTF?????? **

I don't know. Contact Murdock. PR is a mess atm, so for heavens sake, do not publicity call him out before we know what Ross will testify.

P.s, stop sending back the queue cards

**Blonky Starky** @RealAnthonyStark

well, thats not good (FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK)

**Blonky Starky** @RealAnthonyStark

Also btw im not retracting statement regarding the government, but i would like to add @wikileaks to that sentence 

**BBC Breaking News** @BBCBreaking

Wikileaks partly reveals Rogers and Romanoff defence strategy

**Ryaan** @rylnrøde 

.@RougeAvengers how did it feel like when steve published the open letter to @POTUS?

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

In reply to **Ryaan** @rylnrøde 

it was exciting at the same time thats its like pissing blood - bucky

**New York Times**

_USA_

United States v. Romanoff & Rogers Timeline

By KATE MARA April 13th, 2018

The New York Times will be updating this timeline of the United States v. Romanoff & Rogers trial as time precisely as possible. Transcripts reported by Kate Mara and Glenn Marshall. All transcripts and files are approved by official stenographer, Laura Lindell before publishing. 

**United States v. Romanoff & Rogers **

**514 U.S. 549 (2018)**

 

New York, April 13, 2018 

Laura Lindell,

Official Stenographer 

* * *

COURT OF GENERAL SESSIONS OF THE PEACE AND JUSTICE, COUNTY OF NEW YORK. PART II

 

THE UNITED STATES

-against-

NATALIA A. ROMANOFF and STEVEN G. ROGERS

 

HON. WARREN W. FOSTER, Judge

and a Jury

 

Indicted for obstruction of justice, theft, unauthorised communication of national defence information, wilful communication of classified communications intelligence information to an unauthorised person and treason

Indictments filed March 21, 2018

APPEARANCES:

For People: ARTHUR DARWSON, Assistant District Attorney

For Defendants: MATTHEW MURDOCK

A Jury is empanelled and sworn.

Mr. Darwson opens to the Jury on the behalf of the people as follows….  _Read more_

_The New York Bulletin_

United States V. Romanoff & Rogers: Day One

By **KAREN PAGE** April 14th 2018 

NEW YORK- There's been a permanent crowd outside the city courthouse for two months, but it was only until today when the trial started that a verdict was in sight.

No cameras or recording devices was allowed in session. However journalists were allowed to be present. I was one of them.

It's been several months since Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers were seen outside their detention cells by the public. Behind their attorney, Matthew Murdock, they walked proudly into the courtroom. Both Rogers and Romanoff was dressed in all black, still obliging to the SHEILD dress code. Neither of them tried to charm the jury with shy smiles. Both wearing equal looks of indifference. The message was clear; _We are proud and unapologetic._ Rogers sporting a facial hair looked almost like another man, making one wonder who the man behind Captain America is...  _Read More_

**traingoingnowhere**

ok, i know that ppl r rly invested in the trial, but Steve fucking rogers with a beard???? i want all the pictures!!

#leak bearded stevie not nudes #trial #steve rogers #natasha romanoff

**1 385 notes**

**oberynmarteell** reblogged **jeshdude**

For anyone wanting to read a 2-page long opening statement on what rogers & romanoff did wrong from Arthur Darwson here's a  _link_  

Why is his statement so long and convoluted? My eyes are falling asleep?? Compare it to Murdock's statement;

"From the defences perspective we reject all charges except one: Unauthorised communication of national security information. My clients admits that they had disclosed information without alerting the government. In all other counts my clients denies intentions of a crime. We will show the prosecutor's statements are false and that my clients are made a huge injustice. I will demand that my clients are to be announced innocent." Short and to the point, at least someone took notes during law school

**8 129 notes**

**The New York Times** @nytimes

Kind T’challa confirms that Rogue Avengers will return to America before trial is over.

**Lin-Manuel Miranda** @Lin_Manuel

.@RougeAvengers raise a glass to freedom #ginthursdays [image attachment]

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers 

In reply to **Lin-Manuel Miranda** @Lin_Manuel

*Tomorrow there will be more of us* (steve is hamilton, aka “imma publish stupid things and hope for the best”)

**Lin-Manuel Miranda** @Lin_Manuel

In reply to **Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Steve be like “Yo @POTUS i know what u did, i know what u did, check out all this unconstitutional shit, whats up? like im captain america i cant let this stand, so like, pardon me? Literally.”

**New York Times**

_USA_

United States v. Romanoff & Rogers Timeline **  
**

By KATE MARA April 15th, 2018

FREDRICK SMITH, called as a witness on the behalf of the United States, being first duly sworn in, testifies as follows:

DIRECT EXAMINATION BY MR. DARWSON

Q: _What is your occupation Mr. Smith?_ I'm a software engineer at the National Security Agency.

Q: _What was your main task at the NSA?_ I worked on an asymmetric cryptosystem called Republic 783. A very similar system like the R.S.A.

Q: _What was the purpose of this program?_ To monitor overseas communication breaches. If a unauthorised extraction of our intel was being obtained, my system was to alert the breach before extraction of the information was completed.

Q: _What happened on April 20th, 2017?_ We suffered a denial of service attack. The servers responsible for X-keyscore all failed. It was only after apprehending the problem we noticed another security breach.

Q: _Can you elaborate on that?_ Yes, sir. Using a customised key, over 1 000 emails with government ties was extracted. 500 of which concerned the previous president directly. 800 classified documents and files were obtained. In total 3 195 files were stolen from the agency. 

Q: _Did you ever find out the source or the problem?_ Yes, sir. It was a mystery for several weeks. I was nearly fired because my team couldn't find the leak. It was only a month later I realised who the source was.

Q: _Are you certain?_ Clear as day sir, I know for a fact who it was, because I saw them on national TV disclosing the intel. 

**Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

Is it conflict of interest to say that Arthur Darwson is a cunt?

**Edward Snowden** @snowden

Oh the irony that the @gov is using a nsa employee in prosecution

**Washington Post** @washingtonpost

BREAKING NEWS: Anthony Stark will take the stand in United States v. Romanoff & Rogers at next session.

**enea karuz** @enea_Karuz

wow. @america stop being a dick

**Peter Parker** @peterparker

I hope that the rest of the Avengers are having a good day (compared to R&R its prob very likely)

**Peter Parker** @peterparker

Except for bucky. he goes caustic when steve isn't around

 **Rogue Avengers** @RogueAvengers

In reply **Peter Parker** @peterparker

BC I TELL IM TO DO NOTHIN STUPID WHEN HIM AWAY AND GUESS WHOS IN FUCKEN COURT ATM??? MY STUPID, IDIOT HUSBAND WHO WILL FIGHT THE NEXT 475 AMERICAN PRESIDENTS 

**New York Times**

_USA_

United States v. Romanoff & Rogers Timeline **  
**

By KATE MARA April 19th, 2018

CROSS EXAMINATION BY MR. DARWSON

Q: _To be clear Mr. Stark, you were indeed complicit in the relocation of the accused to Wakadna, as well as asylum negotiations with T'Challa_? That is correct. And as you know, there has been no crime committed on my part. I provided Rogers and Romanoff safe passage to Wakanda, but it was before a wanted poster of them was put up. And as you also know, Wakanda holds no exdraction treaty with America.

Q: _When the SHEILD files was published, were you previously informed of Miss. Romanoff's intentions?_ I was warned of a upcoming sh*tstorm.

Q: _Can you act accordingly and answer the question directly?_ Yes, I knew that Miss. Romanoff was going to disclose over five hundred terabytes of information.

Q: _So it could be argued that you was as well informed of the national security breach on April 20th, 2017? And that you were also made aware of the intentions of the defendants? It could be argued that you were complicit in their crime._ I suppose it could be argued, yeah.

MURDOCK: Objection! Your honour, Mr. Stark is not the one on trial today.

FOSTER: Overruled. Mr. Darwson, please continue.

Q: _When Miss. Romanoff and Mr. Rogers went on CNN on the 28th of June, did you know what kind of information they would disclose?_ ... Yes

Q: _You knew what crime they were planning to commit. Yet you said nothing?_ I did not.

Q: _You were in other words complicit. Do you consider your testimony to be truthful, or will you continue to lie on the behalf on the defendants?_ I swore an oath. 

DARWSON: I would like the jury to reconsider the value of Anthony Stark's testimony, seeing that he too, should be put on trial.

MURDOCK: Objection!

**dawgs** reblogged **snatchdimonds**

whelp, not looking good for the defence atm

is it rly surprising? i mean the government and all its branches hate them. 

**183 notes**

**kingforaday**

****

BIG MOOD 

**8 237 notes**

**kittydemon**

Lowkey want Thor to thunder down to earth to testify that in fact, Steve Rogers is a real golden retriever and Natasha Romanoff is a loyal agent™

**1 937 notes**

**lickmiclitson** reblogged **thatsroughbuddy**

I wanna route for cap and widow so bad, but I'm not stupid not to see that they are losing this trial. 

*Romanoff and Rogers in the courtroom basically*

**2 349 notes**

**New York Times**

_USA_

United States v. Romanoff & Rogers Timeline **  
**

By KATE MARA April 29th, 2018

SHARON CARTER called as a witness on the behalf of the defendants, being first duly sworn in, testifies as follows:

Q: _How long have you know my clients?_ I've known Rogers for almost four years now, Romanoff I've worked with occasionally on and off for nearly six years.

Q: _So you know them quite well?_ Yes professionally, they're my colleagues. 

Q: _How would you describe them? In a professional perspective._ Capable, very much so. I've admired Rogers for my entire life. My aunt was the late Margaret Carter, founder of S.H.E.I.L.D. Naturally, I grew up hearing of Steve Rogers bravery. I was always told of his loyalty to his country, but it wasn't until 2012 I saw it first hand.

Q: _First hand?_ Yes sir, I was in New York during the attack. I witnessed first hand Steve Rogers' command. My admiration only grew in 2014 when I started to work with him. Romanoff was my mentor during training, she made me into one of the best agents in the C.I.A, if I may say so humbly.

Q: _What would you say is the thing that makes you admire them the most?_ Their love for this nation. Natasha Romanoff came to this country as an ex-KBG agent, the government was against her from day one. Yet she proved her loyalty only a year after during the White Goose operation.

Q: _How so?_ She turned in all intel she knew of the KBG and assisted the apprehension of Russian agents. I can state I was a first hand witness,

Q: _And Steve Rogers?_ Is that not obvious? He crashed a plane into the Atlantic, sir. To save us from nuclear annihilation. He continued his work in S.H.E.I.L.D, he lead the Avengers.

Q: _When I ask you, how probable it would be that Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, your colleagues, would betray their country, what is your answer?_ The candid truth sir? I know that they would rather die than commit treason.

**Rogue Avengers**  @RogueAvengers

home > world > US

**United States v.**

**Romanoff & Rogers**

** Matthew Murdock calls James Barnes to testify  **

Matthew Murdock revealed to the Associated Press that James Barnes, previously known as the‘Winter Solider’ will take the stand next week. James Barnes is married to Steve Rogers and reportedly arrived in America incognito three weeks ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how the justice system works in america. So i had to google the SHIT out of this.


	9. The Defence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh. I hate legal procedures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I updated a month ago. Sorry lads, but longer chapter to make up for it?

Twitter Search:

**Rouge Avengers** @RougeAvengers

Sorry, that page doesn’t exist!

**petty thingsss** @kennalives

AREU SRYS AVGERS PULING A LITRALL MEDIA BLACK OUT AGAIAN???

**ugh life** @gemmalindgren

i’d like to thank god but also jesus for providing the photos of bucky storming into the city courthouse #murderstrut

**lisa scharlz** @avocaaados 

Can we give kudos to Matthew Murdock for a second? I mean, what kind of pro bono lawyer would ever take on, not only 1 but 2 (!!) war criminals??

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

im way too emotionally compromised to actually adult my way out of this #trial

**The Associated Press** @AP

BREAKING: James Barnes takes the stand in United States v. Romanoff Rogers trial.

**New York Times**

_USA_

United States v. Romanoff & Rogers Timeline

By KATE MARA May 8th, 2018

JAMES BARNES, called as a witness on the behalf of the defendants, being first duly sworn in, testifies as follows:

CROSS EXAMINATION BY MR. DARWSON

Q: _Mr. Barnes, can you recall when you were captured in Italy and later saved by the accused._ I do recall when I was captured by nazis and saved by Steve Rogers.

Q: _How different was the accused from before he applied to Project Rebirth and when you were liberated?_ Bigger. Stronger. More confident I suppose.

Q: _Suppose?_ Pardon my french, but I was high outta my mind when Steve saved me. The thought of not being a lab rat anymore, overshadowed my scientific curiosity. 

Q: _But there was a stark difference? In his state of mind?_ I don't understand the question. 

Q: _The accused decided to go against Captain Phillips command and commender an aircraft that later took him, Howard Stark and Margaret Carter to the Austrian alps. Is this abnormal behaviour, or has the accused always reverted away from following authority?_ He's always been stubborn.

Q: _So when he did go rouge and directly disobeyed a command from his superior, it was not out of the ordinary? When the accused yet again went against Captain Phillips in 1944 and commandeered an aircraft and landed it in the Artic, it came to no surprise? When the accused disobeyed direct command again in 2014, then again in 2016… All of these instances, would you describe them as characteristic?_ I’m not sure what you’re aiming at here pal, but Steve is one of the best men I know.

Q: Do you know a lot of them? 

MURDOCK: Objection, your honour, relevance? 

FOSTER: Mr Darwson, please clarify your question.

Q: _Is the fact that you and the accused have been romantically involved since 1935 dimming your perception of him?_ I don’t see the relevance of our relationship in my testimony.

Q: _You stated before that you were quote on quote high out of your mind, when the accused saved you in Klagenfurt. After you were presumed dead in 1944, you became the Winter Solider. Brainwashed by the terrorist group known as HYDRA._ Do you have a point to get to? My trial is already over.

Q: _Could it be so that over seventy years of torture, brainwashing and cryo-induced sleep have changed your perception of the accused? It seems like either you were under the influence durning your first hand witness accounts, or under the hand of HYDRA… Or it was over six decades ago. What I’m asking Mr. Barnes, how reliable is your testimony truly? How can the jury be sure that distance has not made your heart fonder? That your romantic involvement have painted Mr. Rogers in a different light?_ Listen, son. I’m not sitting here to take some malarkey from a fella in a suit, you and your little- 

FOSTER: Order!

**punkrockkilledthedj** reblogged **fatality-ko**

**peaceforqueens**

Your honour, may I ask permission to punch attorney Darwson in the face?

I only read the transcripts and wtf. Pulling that shit on a POW, decorated war veteran and a fucking WW2 survivor? Darwson doesn’t have a fucking spine. I’m surprised Bucky didn’t bitch slap him across the stand 

Or Steve did?? i mean he’s like the president of the protect Bucky Barnes fan club. Like, he just sat there, having to listen to his HUSBAND being questioned like that

#disgraceful

**9,249 notes**

**hallaatdembois**

rogers & romanoff summarised in one gif:

**30,248 notes**  

**New York Times**

_USA_

United States v. Romanoff & Rogers Timeline

By KATE MARA May 8th, 2018

CROSS EXAMINATION reconvenes after ten minute recess

_Q: The intent of the crime was to serve justice, yes?_ When the President of a country is grossly unconstitutional, it’s the duty of the people to demand a fair democracy.

Q: _And the decline of trust in government had nothing to do with it?_ It was never anyone’s intention to divide the country.

Q: _Yet the trust in government is at an all time low, many demanding President Pence’s resignation.That was never your intent?_ Our intent has always been justice. Justice isn’t exclusive to the government.

Q: _The consequence of the actions committed by the accused was complete chaos and a geopolitical scandal, and you claim that that was never in your interest? Both you and Mr. Rogers has expressed explicit disapproval of authority._ Sir, I would never be conceited enough to take on the responsibility of impeachment, America withdrawing from the U.N and NATO. Nor would I ever claim that I’ve somehow whipped the support of the majority of the EU… That was all you.

Q: _It does not bother you that the accused actions has caused this political unrest?_ I never said that. You’re putting my words in my mouth. 

Q: _Do you even disapprove of how this information was leaked?_ At the time it was the most sufficient way to prove foul play on the behalf of former President Trump.

Q: _In short, regardless of your patriotism, your loyalty to this great nation became irrelevant when the deed was done. And you turned a blind eye to the consequences of their actions, you in fact, as Mr. Stark became complicit in the depreciation of the United States of America?_ Are you calling me a traitor, Mr Darwson?

**eversofree**

*reads buck’s testimony*

*takes big breath*

WHAT THE LIVING FUCK ARE YOU DOING, BUKCY BARNES IS A FUCKING HERO, YOU DELUSIONAL SHITLARKS

**1,395 notes**

**dontletthebastards** reblogged **peacebewithyou**

Standing in solidarity with everyone in America. To everyone who has Mike Pence as their president. To everyone who has to see their justice system blame heroes. 

**15,385 notes**

**liesanddecit**

short version of what happened @buckys testimony today:

Q: So bc ur in a relationship w a man, ur obviously too corrupted to tell the truth. Also, ur a traitor to the country u died for. Amirte?

A:

**6,492 notes**

**surabilar**

@mikepence aka the “president” if you love god so much, let me tell you.

If God created us all, he also created gay people. And the reason God created gay people was; apparently they are the only ones who actually knows what injustice looks like.

**356 notes**  

 

**fancychairsandtables**

This trial is so fascinating isn’t it?

Like, here stands two ww2 veterans, the most amazing agent america has ever had, and are protecting the constitution in better ways than the government could.

And all of these republican cunts that are going on how we have to protect our soldiers and how important the constitution is, are all silent. 

Are they silent because they took down one of their own party? Because they’re queer? Or just for once someone tried to uphold justice and it didn’t serve them any favours?

**8,241 notes**  

** New York Times **

_USA_

United States v. Romanoff & Rogers Timeline **  
**

By KATE MARA May 10th, 2018

QUESTIONING BY MR. DARWSON

Q: _So, Mr. Rogers, it would best to the incident on April 20th, when you apprehended information from National Security Agency data serves, majority of which were classified. Which is the starting point of my submission this morning. We will hopefully get some clarification how you illegally obtained information from the N.S.A, C.I.A and the White House._

FOSTER: _Mr. Rogers, answer Mr. Darwson's question if you may._ I will gladly answer any questions Attorney Darwson has for me.

FOSTER: _Can you please answer Mr. Darwson's question?_ What question? So far all Mr. Darwson has done, is making ludicrous statements. I have not recalled a question being asked.

FOSTER: Can Mr. Darwson please repeat the question?

Q: _My question was if you illegally extracted classified files and records from government intelligence agencies._ No, you said that you wanted to bring clarity to how I obtained classified information. That wasn't a question. It was a general statement where you assumed my answer. I'm not responsible for the statements you make.

DARWSON: Objection, can the defendant comply with accordance?

FOSTER: _Mr. Rogers, answer the question._ No.

FOSTER: _No?_ Is my answer to the question.

DARWSON: _Is the defendant going to behave credulous during the remainder of this session?_

Is that question appointed to my attorney or me?

DARWSON: _To you, Mr. Rogers._ Then yes.

DARWSON: Your honour may I request a five minute recess? 

**alison cooper** @aLIcooper

Steve Rogers being a little shit in court is my new favourite thing.

**Peter Parker** @peterparker

Despite our differences, being from Queens and #steverogers being from Brooklyn, i’d just like to say that Steve Rogers knows how to annoy people like a true New Yorker

**granttheplant** @grantsimmons

k. ik that rogers n company is losing the #trial. But like, seeing the whole world rise up against America for being a cock is kinda worth it??

 **tanya** @tanyabeck  
****

*sees brexit negotiations, trial, un discourse, swedish elections, protests in venuzela, hurricane in bangladesh in my news feed in one day*

This is too stressful, I’m going to bed.

 **Sophiee Saaanderrrs** @sophsanders

I cannot believe that we’re debating if Trump impeachment was a good or bad thing.

I mean, first Dobby dies and now this

**New York Times**

_USA_

United States v. Romanoff & Rogers Timeline  


By KATE MARA May 20th, 2018

PETER REZNOR, called as a witness on the behalf of the United States, being first duly sworn in, testifies as follows:

DIRECT EXAMINATION by MR. DARWSON

Q: _Doctor Reznor, you asses the mental health of the majority of the employees in the S.H.E.I.L.D. division Avengers?_ I do.

Q: _To quickly summarise, in your latest report, it’s your assessment that Natasha Romanoff suffers from PTSD and a mental disorder ranging on the autism spectrum._ I’ve always stated that it’s extremely hard to do an exact assessment of her condition, considering her training in the KBG and the Red Room. The patient expresses some behaviour akin to autism when interacting with doctors and authority. Although I cannot make an explicit diagnosis regarding her autistic behaviour, it’s for certain she’s suffering from PTSD. 

Q: _But you would not describe her as mentally stable?_ Her entire record acts as telling evidence to the contrary.

Q: _Your latest assessment of the accused was dated back to July 19th, 2016. Care to comment?_ After the fall of Sokovia her mental state deteriorated, guilt for one. As everyone knows, there is red in her ledger and I would assume that her guilt played a large part in her actions last June.

Q: _Her decision to leak classified information is regarded by you as a unconventional crusade to prove her loyalty?_ A twisted one for sure. Her claim that it was on the behalf of the nation is absurd. A fantasy to redeem herself. It would seem that she has mixed up the definition of loyalty. Serving the group Avengers before the nation. As Miss Romanoff has leaked information in this manner before. It shouldn’t come as a great surprise that she’d think that being unconstitutional is the path back to redemption. In my professional opinion, the seeds the KBG planted in her are still there. A smear campaign against America could be a logical solution in her mind. 

DARWSON: Thank you for your candour Doctor Reznor. If Mr. Murdock has any questions for the witness, I’ll leave you to it.

MURDOCK: I have some questions, but I’ll suggest lunch before reconvening.  

**United States v. Romanoff & Rogers: Last Week Tonight with John Oliver (HBO) **

New York; basically the place where 99.9% of the population agrees that whistleblowers are heroes and the 0.1% that matters, does not.

If you are lucky enough to have been in a coma for the last year, you might not know what is happening in the world right now. In a nutshell this is what happened in American politics in the last 16 months;

Trump impeachment

The Avengers fleeing the country

Two of whom gets prosecuted for treason

The Sokovia Accors 0.2

The U.S leaving the UN

The U.S leaving Nato

Half of congress resigning 

Said Avengers returning to America to face a trial.

And it’s the last part of that, frankly, fucking horrifying list, why we’re here tonight. You might be asking, why Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers left the safety of Wakanda and back into the black hole that America is. The answer to that question is simple; Justice.

And as the transcripts from the trial has proven, there’s only one thing to say when it comes to justice in America. To quote arguably, the most interesting character in a show with dragons in it;

**protectthechildren**

**ebbaskakkor**

What I’ve noticed in these transcripts is that Murdock generally doesn’t speak much?? Like, he doesn’t defend his clients??  
****

ikr? Im pretty sure they’re gonna lose this one. You can’t punch yourself out of everything…

**1,235 notes**

**moriartymademedoit**

**leroyjenkiis**

since when the FUCK is Natasha Romanoff autistic?????

To be fair, we have no idea how she is privately, I'm not siding with anyone, but honestly, we have no clue how the Avengers are behind closed doors

**5,689 notes**  

**New York Times**

_USA_

United States v. Romanoff & Rogers Timeline  


By KATE MARA May 20th, 2018

PETER REZNOR, called as a witness on the behalf of the United States, being first duly sworn in, testifies as follows:

CROSS EXAMINATION BY MR. MURDOCK

Q: _Doctor Reznor, how come you constantly deny all statements made by Natasha Romanoff?_ Because they are so obviously untrue.

MURDOCK: Your honour, Doctor Reznor states that Miss Romanoff’s state of mind is not stable enough to serve her country sufficiently. The defence will show that even word that Miss Romanoff has said during her pre-trial hearing is true. We have been silent during the majority of these sessions, and now we know how the exact accusals against my clients look like… 

It would seem according to Mr. Darwson, that the concern of the government is the scandalous nature of which this information was revealed. As time has proven, the American people has decided to stand united behind Mr. Rogers and Miss. Romanoff. Not because what they revealed on June 28th, but precisely because what followed. 

Their intent has never been to harm this nation, but to protect it. In fact, the information revealed was just enough to prove another person guilty of a crime. What Mr. Darwson and the United States are arguing is that if an individual proves one guilty of a unforgivable crime, they should be punished as well. The facts is all what matters, no matter how much distain you carry for my clients, the fact remains, that without them, the President would have initiated an alliance with our enemy. Everything beyond the facts, is irrelevant. Because the cause and effect proves that at the core, my clients was and still are, protecting this country. Are you willing to do the same?

**hiddeninthesnow**

*reads Murdock’s speech*

**10,248 notes**

**spponfulofsugar**

murdock: is silent throughout a month of testimonies and hearings

reznor: implies that Natasha Romanoff is mentally unstable

murdock: bich u wot

**4,592 notes**

**sherlocklives**

whelp, so with a five minute speech, suddenly they have a chance. Im not sure if imma applaud murdock or ask him where the fuck his lawyer skills™ were during buckys testimony 

**1,247 notes**

**danieltosser**

PSA!! The dude who put the Rogue Avengers in the Raft, aka thaddeus dickhead ross is going to testify against Steve and Natasha next week. Lets all gather at the city court and throw eggs at him. Agreed? Agreed!

**535 notes**

**New York Times**

_USA_

United States v. Romanoff & Rogers Timeline

By KATE MARA May 25th, 2018

THADDEUS ROSS, called as a witness on the behalf of the United States, being first duly sworn in, testifies as follows:

CROSS EXAMINATION BY MR. MURDOCK

Q: _The defence has repeatedly asked to be provided the files regarding their work in S.H.I.E.L.D, why have we not received those files?_ Because they are strictly classified, seeing that Miss. Romanoff and Mr. Rogers were a part of a government agency. All records regarding S.H.E.I.L.D agents are classified. 

Q: _Thank you. How long was Miss. Romanoff’s employment at S.H.I.E.L.D?_ She was brought in by Clint Barton in2006. About nine years, she quite informally resigned in 2014 when she leaked classified information. 

Q: _And Steve Rogers?_ Since 2011, he resigned in the same manner as Miss. Romanoff.

Q: _Steve Rogers claims that he had no choice in his employment in S.H.I.E.L.D. Care to comment?_ Which is an absurd claim.

Q: _You stated in your direct examination with Mr. Darwson, that Steve Rogers is a property of the United States government…Can you elaborate on that statement?_ Well… That was not my full statement, but I stand fast to it. Mr. Rogers joined Project Rebirth in 1942 and he was subjected to Dr. Abraham  Erskine’s work, which was property of the U.S military. He would not be alive if it wasn’t for his government.

Q: _You claim that because he is still alive, he must, by default, be the property of the government?_ Put it quite simply; yes.

Q: _By that logic, all soldiers that have been provided aid, in form of prosthetics, veterans affairs, housing, etcetera, are property of the United States government?_ No. That is not what I meant. Mr. Rogers is a special case. Project Rebirth made sure that-

Q: _You stated; He would not be alive if it wasn’t for his government. I’m sure, without the aid of the government, many soldiers would be dead. With you statement in mind, all soldiers that are alive today, with the aid of the government are property. Yes or no?_ This is absurd. Of course, not. They are free men, bravest in the country.

Q: _But this does not apply to my client. Why not?_ Because Mr. Rogers is currently the only evidence left of Erskine’s work. Because he gave up his rights when he signed up for Project Rebirth.

Q: _Where is the contract that proves your statement?_ It’s classified.

Q: _As I suspected. So… Steve Rogers is property of the United States. Do you know the definition of the word?_

DARWSON: Objection, relevance?

FOSTER: Overruled. Continue Mr. Murdock.

MURDOCK: _The definition of property is a thing or things belonging to someone; possessions collectively. Are you claiming that Steve Rogers is a slave to the government Mr. Ross?_ That is a ludicrous claim! 

Q: _I am simply seeking some clarification on the matter. Mr. Rogers is property, but not a slave. A slave by a definition is a person who is the legal property of another and is forced to obey them. Mr. Rogers is then not a person_? You are making very dangerous conclusions here.

Q: _I’m simply citing the English dictionary, Mr. Ross. But, very well. Since he is property of the United States, you should have had oversight over him, yet he has repeatedly gone of the leash, as Mr. Darwson previously stated. Like a bad dog. Is failure of operations a usual occurrence in the military?_ It is not. STRIKE teams regularly checked on his operations. His wrongdoings are a consequence of failure of leadership by Colonel Fury, not by STRIKE.

Q: _Thank you. Mr. Rogers’ crime is a consequence by the late Colonel and not the U.S military directly. Despite that, Mr. Rogers is still property of the military. Can you see the contradiction?_ I understand what you mean Mr. Murdock. And I also understand that it’s hard for a pro bono lawyer to understand the inner workings of the military. The matter is much more complex than a citing of the dictionary.

Q: _Moving on to Miss. Romanoff. Is she in the same predicament as Mr. Rogers, or is she a free citizen of the United States?_ She is an American citizen and she is indebted to the government for providing her that privilege. 

Q: _Yet she was denied a fair trial when she was prosecuted for obstruction of justice, theft, unauthorised communication of national defence information, wilful communication of classified communications intelligence information to an unauthorised person and treason…Why does’t the sixth amendment apply to my client?_ Her offences were far too grave. Taking the aftermath of the Sokovia accords in consideration, her previous endeavour to leak classified information. The evidence against her were too strong to trust her with following the justice procedure. 

Q: _You assume that she would naturally deflect from a trial?_ Undeniably.

Q: _Mr. Ross, she’s standing behind me, all in accordance of procedure. Can you clarify your statement?_ At the time the information was leaked, we all feared that she would supply the information to our enemies, her former allies, a risk we could not take.

Q: _You claim that she is still loyal to Russia?_ It would be foolish to ignore her history.

Q: _Her records would prove her partisanship?_ I think it would.

MURDOCK: Excellent. As you all know, three years ago every single file regarding the government agency S.H.I.E.L.D was leaked. I will leave it to the court to provide the sealed records of Steve G. Rogers and Natalia A. Romanoff during their employment of S.H.I.E.L.D.

DARWSON: Objection, your honour, those records are still property of the U.S government, displaying them is a criminal offence. Leaked for not. 

MURDOCK: Both of my clients approve of their records being public knowledge.

ROSS: Your clients are convicted traitors. They are in no position to request such things.

MURDOCK: And we will discuss their legal status in a moment, but first we will look over their records of the details of their history. I haven’t made a copy of their records to prosecutor Darwson. He received this classified information a month perviously.

FOSTER: Pardon me?

MURDOCK: Mr. Darwson received this information, courtesy of Mr. Ross, at a meeting in D.C at 4PM, on April 3rd this year.

FOSTER: Is this true?

ROSS: How do you know this?

MURDOCK: I have an excellent private eye at my disposal.

FOSTER: Mr. Darwson, did you or did you not receive classified information regarding the accused?

DARWSON: I requested under professional secrecy, to read parts of their record. I was obliged to seek confirmation of accused’s testimonies.

MURDOCK: Thank you. Which means that we have confirmation that Mr. Darwson, not only complied with falsehoods, but also committed a crime by reading classified information. And Mr. Ross committing another one by providing it.

FOSTER: Duly noted. 

**Kristen Olssen** @kirsten_olssen

It’s hard to convey in 140 characters how much i love #mattmurdock atm

**Tony Stark** @RealAnhtonyStark

.@POTUS  & congress 

**suc my clit** @ginatorres

Murdock just did the longest mic drop in history 

**zaza** @zazakhumar

I wanna apologise to Matthew Murdock for ever doubting his lawerying skills

**diana prince** @diana_prince

So the secretary of state’s credibility was just ripped apart in like 0.2 seconds  

**New York Times**

_USA_

United States v. Romanoff & Rogers Timeline

By KATE MARA May 25th, 2018

CROSS EXAMINATION reconvenes after ten minute recess

Q: _Let’s start by reviewing Mr. Roger’s files. Mr. Ross you previously stated that my client signed a contract, explicitly making him property of the United States government. Can you please read section 12, A of said contract?_ The person named in item 6 will be under the obligation of complete confidentiality of said procedures. If disclosed the person will be committing treason. 

Q: _And now, section 12, B, please._ In the event that the procedure is successful, the person is required to serve the United States government for the duration of five years minimum.

Q: _My client served the American army from January 1942 until March 1945, when he was assumed dead. He continued his service from May 2011 to August 2014. That’s over six years Mr. Ross. Mr. Rogers served the Army for the time that the contract required. The contract lacks the mention of complicit ownership of the person signing it. In short, your ownership over Mr. Rogers, is finished. Will you continue your claim of ownership?_ The government still posses the rights to Erskine’s work.

MURDOCK: But, Mr. Ross there’s no evidence supporting that claim. Dr. Erskine’s death meant that the ownership of all his possessions, including his research went to his next of kin. His next of kin was his only daughter. When she died, she requested that all possession regarding her fathers work would be donated to the DHM. A historical institution under the legal registration of the Federal Republic of Germany. When you say that whomever possesses the rights to the research regarding Project Rebirth, owns Steve Rogers. You are claiming that Germany is in possession of Steve Rogers. The German Chancellor, Angela Merkel states ‘No person is a possession or property. Germany has never obliged with such practises and never will. Steve Rogers is entitled to every right every German has’ In conclusion, what you are claiming, is simply not true.

ROSS: I will not listen to this kind of far-fetched conspiracy theories.

MURDOCK: This is no conspiracy Mr. Ross. Angela Merkel's statement was published in the  Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung only five minutes ago. Until you can show a physical receipt of buying my client, Steve Rogers is a free man.

Q: _Let’s move on to my other client. You stated that Natasha Romanoff still has alliances to Russia, yes?_ I said that she might be obliged to, considering her history.

Q: _Miss. Sharon Carter mentioned Operation White Goose in her testimony. Are you aware what it concerns?_ I am.

Q: _Good. Can you please read the after mission report, section 4, A?_ After 13 hours of careful consideration, Agent Romanoff entered the facility, with STRIKE: Delta leader Clinton Barton’s approval. Agent Romanoff returned to the rendezvous on March 29th, 05.34. Clearing Delta to intercept the facility without any disruption. Agent Romanoff-

Q: _That’s all, thank you. Can you explain what this facility was?_ The facility was located in former Soviet Union. It was called the Red Room.

Q: _And why is Natasha Romanoff affiliated to the Red Room?_ She received her training there, which made her eligible to join the KGB. 

Q: _What occurred between the March 28th 23.45 and March 29th 05.34 2009?_ Her objective was to intercept the facility and clearing the path for the STRIKE team, considering her history, it was deemed most efficient for her to go in solo.

Q: _Thank you, we all drew that conclusion from the report. What exactly did my client do?_ She cleared the facility, as previously stated.

Q: _And what does clearing the building mean? After all, it’s hard for a pro bono lawyer to understand the inner workings of the military._ It means that STRIKE team Delta did not take any prisoners that day. 

Q: _My client was trained in the Red Room from age five to sixteen, then she was recruited by the KGB. In those eleven years, she was isolated from anything outside the Red Room, correct?_ Yes.

Q: _Considering the aftermath of Operation White Goose, I can only assume all her associated, or rather, allies, are no longer with us?_ That is also correct.

Q: _So when you tell us that my client still has ties to our enemies, her so called allies. In reality, what you mean is that Miss. Romanoff has alliances with the dead. People who no longer can do any harm to this nation._ You seem to forget her work within the KGB.

Q: _I was just getting to that. In short, whatever allies she had in her adolescence, are all gone. Moving on to the KGB. Officially disbanded in 1991. But you claim that she joined when she was only sixteen, making the year 2002. Do you see the difficulty to find support for your claim?_ Your honour, with all due respect. This kind of information is highly sensitive and not to mention, classified. 

FOSTER: Are you invoking your Fifth Amendment rights?

ROSS. I am.

FOSTER: Granted. Procede. 

MURDOCK: Your honour, I must protest. This is already a part of my client’s records. Which we have concluded are a part of the evidence. 

FOSTER: You may proceed without inquiring Secretary Ross of sensitive information. 

Q: _Miss. Romanoff, when were you recruited into the KGB?_ I was forced to join the Komitet gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti when I was sixteen. The KGB officially disbanded in 1991. But cut off one head and two more shall take its place. It never disappeared. It simply mutated into something worse. Something truly cruel.

Q: _Why did you deflect in August of 2006?_ My loyalty was never to the motherland. I was sold to the Red Room. As many girls before me. Agent Barton provided me this information when we crossed paths. He gave me a choice. 

Q: _And this procedure, of young mothers selling their babies to the Red Room, was it common?_ It was, still is. The Red Room was a child agency of HYDRA, as long HYDRA lives, so does the Red Room. Agent Barton gave me a file called ‘Operation Orphan’, on top of it was a note that read; Vernost' istine, vernost' khrabrym. Loyalty to the truth, loyalty to the brave. Word play on the official motto of the KGB. 

Q: _What was the motto?_ Loyalty to the party, loyalty to the motherland.

Q: _And that didn't resonate with you?_ I knew I was being sold like cattle to serve the purpose of men. The idea of something amiss never went away. An idea is very hard to kill. Even for assassins. 

Q: _When you deflected, did you have any regrets?_ I did. 

Q: _Can you elaborate?_ My deepest regret is that I left the KGB with no blood on my hands. 

Q: _Why do you feel that way?_ My loyalty was never to the Red Room, the KGB or Russia for that matter. My loyalty always lied to the people I was forced to wrong. I have done horrible things, you’ve read my record. I will try to bring justice to everyone that I’ve crossed paths with, until my last day.

Q: _Is that why you defected?_ Yes. America and I had a common enemy. I risked everything handing myself over to Clint Barton. Yet my loyalty is being questioned.

Q: _Can you explain your reasoning?_ I knew that risked my life and my mind going to America. If S.H.E.I.L.D wouldn’t have taken me in, protected me. I would be killed my KBG operatives. The only way not to face the barrel of a gun was absolute loyalty to America. I know that it’s still that way and to hear the Secretary of State question my loyalty is discrediting everything I’ve done for this country. 

Q: _What do you mean by that?_ I’ve given more than I posses to protect America. My records are public. Read them and know, that I’ve done more for America in my first year in S.H.E.I.L.D than Secretary Thaddeus Ross have in his entire life. 

Q: _Mr. Ross, it seems like her loyalty is very clear. Yet you mean that she still have ties to Russia?_ She was tried to manipulate and twist the truth from a very early age. 

Q: _You’re insinuating that she has lied for the last eleven years? If I may, I would call that a far-fetched conspiracy theory._ I would not. See where she’s gotten. The fall of Sokovia, the impeachment of a U.S president and questioning and attempting to discredit the democracy of this great nation.

ROMANOFF: You’re saying that as if America ever was democratic.

ROSS: You do not deny your actions.

ROMANOFF: If you had half a spine, you would admit that America was never great.

ROSS: You contemptuous child! How dare you-

FOSTER: Order in the court!

**United States v. Romanoff & Rogers**

How the defence may win the trial

The session held today at the New York City Courthouse might change every assumption and analysis of the verdict. Legal experts say that sealed records of the accused may prove innocence of treason.  

Defence attorney Matthew Murdock departs the City Courthouse following a shocking testimony by State Secretary T. Ross. Photograph: Andrew Harnik/AP

Shares

**5795**

**Tom McCarthy in New York**

**@TeeMcSee**

Sunday 25 May 2018 21.00 BST

Last modified on Sunday 25 May 2018 20.41 BST

The most intriguing question regarding the United States v. Romanoff & Rogers- what is the defence strategy? After nearly two months of sessions, defence attorney Matthew Murdock showed close to no attempt to defend his clients. When the cross examination of Dr. Peter Reznor was held on  20th of May, Murdock showed his competence. Especially during today’s session, what followed was shocking revelations about Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. Despite the stated’s records being sealed, after the  S.H.E.I.L.D leak , it was only until today we heard first hand accounts of Natasha Romanoff’s past. 

** mathequalsdeath **

me @avengers:

****

**10,294 notes**

**sleepingxlive** reblogged **partlygrunge**

Matthew Murdock aka the bitch in school who sits silent for three years and then pulls out all the receipts on every motherfucker by graduation.

**1, 249 notes**

**thewashingtonpost**

BREAKING NEWS: President Pence is considering dismissing Secretary of State of his duties

**8,578 notes**

**yameanmcncheese** reblogged **lolbirbs**

**woodkidskids**

**fallingschnee**

Literally crying while reading Natasha’s questioning. She had sacrificed so much for this country and then all she gets is a treason indictment and secretary foreskin undermining her. Why. WHy is my country like this?

Because of a failing form of government and corruption in the juridical system. Also because your country is founded upon genocide, slavery and racism. 

#i came out to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked right now #but also its true

**209 notes**

**hustleemgood**

****

#judging all of these injustice with my blind eyes #god cant save you now #my full name is matthew receipts murdock binch

**3,954 notes**

**New York Times**

_USA_

United States v. Romanoff & Rogers Timeline

By KATE MARA May 26th, 2018

THADDEUS ROSS, called as a witness on the behalf of the United States, being first duly sworn in, testifies as follows:

CROSS EXAMINATION BY MATTHEW MURDOCK

Q: _My clients are accused of several criminal offences. One of them is treason._ _The United States constitution article III_ , _section 3 reads as follows: No Person shall be convicted of Treason unless on the Testimony of two Witnesses to the same overt Act, or on Confession in open Court._

_Mr. Darwson, in the pre-trial hearings you brought froward Mr. Ross and Mr. Smith as these two witnesses. I do not question your skill as an attorney, but I will question Mr. Ross’ intention. Mr. Ross, you are the author of the Sokovia Accords, yes?_ I was appointed the task by President Ellis. 

Q: _The Sokovia Accords was never ratified. Not even after a second try. How does this make you feel?_ I fail to see how my personal opinion is relevant to a treason charge.

Q: _All in good time, Mr. Ross. How did it feel when the Accords was denied ratification._ I was naturally disappointed. I still believe that it wrongs the safety of the people not to have legislative protection from enhanced individuals. 

Q: _Have you read the U.S constitution?_ What kind of question is that? Of course I have.

Q: _Despite that, you did not grant Miss. Romanoff her sixth amendment rights and you do not consider Mr. Rogers an American citizen._ Now, don’t make any unreasonable statements. I have already explained Miss. Romanoff’s predicament, and Mr. Rogers is still an American citizen. 

Q: _So it’s fair to say that you have grossly undermined their rights as American citizens._ Pardon me?

Q: _The Sokovia Accords fascinates me. At the time of the first ratification vote, the U.S was still apart of NATO and the UN. The Sokovia Accords directly violates Article five of the NATO agreement. You denied my clients their civil rights._

_Did you imprison Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, and Clint Barton before they were afforded their right to counsel, taken before a magistrate after being arrested, or even given a trial._ I did. After the destruction in Germany, they proved themselves dangerous to the public-

Q: _You deprived them of their 4th, 5th, 6th and 8th amendment rights. There’s no discussion here. Justice is blind, pardon the pun. With all of this mind, you have showed little consideration of who my clients are. American citizens. You have several times deprived them of their civil rights and made baseless personal accusations. When I ask you, if you have any personal agenda against my clients, there is only one answer you can say under oath._

DARWSON: Objection, Mr. Murdock is badgering. 

FOSTER: Clarify your question Mr. Murdock.

Q: _Do you or do you not have a personal agenda against my clients?_ I do not. I am serving this country and justice. 

MURDOCK: Ladies and gentlemen, look at my clients. What do you think when you look at them? Do you see traitors? Or do you see two people who served, in New York, in World War 2, in Sokovia, in Washington… The facts are displayed on their Wikipedia pages.

DARWSON: This is out of line.

MURDOCK: Let me speak Mr. Darwson. Former President Donald Trump was in violation of the constitution, he committed a crime. That has a judge already concluded. My clients provided the evidence to remove a criminal from a very high position of power. What prosecution is doing is punishing justice. The accusation of treason is not based from a crime, but from pride. 

We are in a situation in society where people like my clients, enhanced individuals, are ridiculed daily. Are you truly surprised when two predominant representatives of enhanced individuals are accused for something as grave as treason? They’re scapegoats. They protected the country and the world, but as soon as something goes awry, they are given the blame. Because it's easy to blame them. 

Q: _Mr. Ross you claimed in your testimony that you do not have a personal agenda against my clients._ That is correct.

Q: _You sound very sure of yourself._ It’s the truth. I’m simply trying to serve the constitution which you seem to love citing. And then you know that they are in violation of it. 

Q: _You have nothing to gain if they are indicted for life?_ I’m not sure what you’re insinuating.

MURDOCK: Before this session started I asked to have a projector brought in for a media representation. 

FOSTER: It’s at your disposal.

MURDOCK: Shut off the light please.

FOSTER: What are you presenting?

MURDOCK: A film recored on March 25th this year.

DARWSON: Objection! This was not apart of the discovery file.

MURDOCK: It became apart of the discovery file when the sealed records was granted being used as evidence. 

FOSTER: Procede. 

SECRETARY ROSS displayed seated, opposite PRESIDENT PENCE. The following is a transcript of the audio 

PENCE: Those f*cking bastards. You better bring everything on your testimony, you’re a key witness. 

ROSS: I know Mr. President, I’m aware of their strategies. 

PENCE: Fredrick Smith?

ROSS: The NSA has been very helpful.

PENCE: Don’t be overconfident. The Avengers has slipped between your fingers more times than I care to remember.

ROSS: Their attorney is blind, from Hell’s Kitchen and a pro bono lawyer. It would be foolish to think it’s even a challenge.

PENCE: On the contrary, don’t underestimate him. He must be good, he’s blind, from Hell’s Kitchen and a pro bono lawyer, and somehow the defence attorney in the trial of the century. 

ROSS: Yessir.

PENCE: I know that you will do your duty. But have a history of failure, you know what I’m risking by granting them a trial.

ROSS: You have made it very clear, Mr. President.

PENCE: I will say it again, don’t underestimate them. I’m putting the fate of this country on the line. I will not let freaks go unpunished.

ROSS: I agree. Arthur Darwson assisted in the impeachment, he knows how to throw someone under the bus.

PENCE: You think I don’t know that? That’s why I appointed him.

ROSS: Mr. President, with all due respect. I must inquire about our last meeting.

PENCE: You don’t need to speak in riddles, you will get what you want if I get what I want.

ROSS: I just wanted to see if we’re in agreement.

PENCE: Do not disappoint men, do not embarrass your country, or you may not have one.

MR. MURDOCK pauses the video with the assistance of his associate.

DARWSON: Your honour, this is absurd. It was not apart of the discovery file, it could be staged, by Tony Stark for all I know! Taking his display of his talents at MIT last year in consideration.

FOSTER: Mr. Ross, is that you in this video, remember you are under oath and lying now, is punishable by five years in jail, it will also make your testimonies regarded as irrelevant. 

ROSS: It is me. 

Q: _Thank you for this clarification. What was offered to you in exchange for making sure that my clients are sentenced for life? What did the President of the United States of America promise you?_ … Chief of Justice. 

Q: _How did you know my defence strategy, even before pretrial procedures started?_ I… I was made aware of certain information.

Q: _A little more detailed please, how was Fredrick Smith and the NSA involved?_ Fredrick Smith and his team was appointed the task to find out more detailed information about the defence.

Q: H _ow did his team solve this task?_ By using PRISM.

Q: _A NSA programme that collects internet communications from at least nine major US internet companies. I would assume that’s how WikiLeaks obtained emails from Anthony Stark?_ I would assume so.

Q: _Did the NSA spy on anyone of the defence in other ways? Remember you are under oath. And you cannot invoke your fifth amendment rights._ I know what I’m entitled to.

FOSTER: Answer the question Mr. Ross.

ROSS: The NSA did use other kinds of measures.

Q: _I must inquire for more specificity._ The NSA used Spector on your and the accused’s computers.

Q: _What does Spector do?_ I’m not a NSA employee, I wouldn’t know-

FOSTER: May I remind you that lying or avowing answering is considered contempt.

ROSS: Spector records statistics on when and how often applications are used.Takes periodic screenshots of user activity. Generates charts visualizing time spent in various applications… 

Q: _Which is a federal crime, isn’t it?_ I would believe so.

MURDOCK: My clients have been done a huge injustice, the prosecution using a biased witness, they have been under surveillance by the NSA, in a manner that doesn’t fall under the rights of the Patriot Act. The surveillance was supervised by Fredrick Smith, as you recall, is the second witness to treason. The prosecution’s main witness, Secretary Ross is biased on personal winnings of a verdict of indictment.

DARWSON: They are completely ineligible accusations.

MURDOCK: I would encourage the jury to consider the assertions made by the prosecution, especially by the witnesses indicting my clients for treason, as lies…

DARWSON: This is absurd-

MURDOCK: Your honour, please encourage silence in the court. 

FOSTER: Mr. Darwson…

DARWSON: I will be quiet. But this is absurd, I mean, completely ineligible-

FOSTER: Mr. Darwson, remain quiet until Mr. Murdock is done, or I will hold you on contempt.

MURDOCK: I would like to suggest impeachment of Fredrick Smith and Thaddeus Ross as witnesses and make their depositions and testimonies irrelevant. 

FOSTER: We will reconvene after an hour recess. Dismissed. 

 

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

dun dun dun DUN DUN, white man came across the sea, he brought us pain and misery, I told you so and you will plead, you took our rights for your own greed, fuck you too you will flee, out on the trials we gave you hell, but justice serves bend the knee

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

I think i’ve never been so excited reading the new york times

**Kara Batra** @kbatra

Did matt fucking murdock just discredit two key witnesses in one session

**Edward Snowden** @snowden

I have no words

**Edward Snowden** @snowden

I cannot believe the @nsa is still pulling the same shit. Old dogs never learn new tricks

**Ezra** @ezukeenna

dudes, if they’re impeaching witnesses, the entire prosecution will be questioned. rogers and romanoff might have a fucking chance, jfc.

**jenna fitz** @JennaFitz

i would give a million dollars to see sec.ross’ face when murdock showed the video

**Lin-Manuel Miranda** @Lin_Manuel

#secretaryross atm: dear america, i never thought anyone would use the constitution against me. rogers and romanoff are some real bad dudes. Either i could be just or i could get a promotion and honestly, the president is my bff so…

**The Associated Press** @AP

President Pence faces questioning of bias and tampering with a witness

**New York Times**

_USA_

United States v. Romanoff & Rogers Timeline

By KATE MARA May 26th, 2018

The session reconvenes after one hour recess

FOSTER: Mr. Ross you are dismissed. Your testimony will be removed from all records under the demonstration of bias, you are hereby impeached as a witness on the behalf of the people. You will also be convicted of perjury, for lying under oath. 

Fredrick Smith will be called to court for illegal surveillance of American citizens. He too, will be impeached as a witness. Seeing that the stated persons were the witnesses for treason, and now that they are impeached, the court has no choice but to retract the indictment of treason. 


	10. The Verdict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm not dead. Just a lil' frustrated w everything atm. Been busy and bla blah bla, bullshit excuses, y'all knows how it goes. However considering the fact we might die due to nuclear way any day now, I need to vent.

_“… A number of National Security Agency employees has been arrested for criminal activity including murder. Fredrick Smith was found dead in his apartment in the capitol yesterday evening, when local authorities was going to apprehend him. Welcome to this extended news broadcast.”_  

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

#avengersavenged is apparently trending

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

Please dont. Smith was a dick yes. But someones death, regardless of the person, isn’t a joke. Its a person you’re making fun of. 

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

If I see one more tweet “joking” that barnes assassinated Smith, I will literally fund the @FFC to abolish net neutrality 

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

Tip: dont disrespect someone who cant defend themselves. Congrats, you are officially a horrible person 

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

Have some fucking decency 

_ “… Former Secretary of Defence,  Thaddeus Ross has allegedly left U.S soil, with his own trial regarding the indictment of…” _

**truthaboveall**

Remember back in January when l*gan pa*l posted a video w an actual suicide victim in the thumbnail? Joking about Fredrick Smith’s death makes you as bad as l*gan pa*l.

**8,091 notes**

**gigictio**

Hiatus; 

Update to all my followers. You may have noticed I’ve been super inactive lately… I wanna keep up with rogers & romanoff trial, sadly I wont post that much in the near future. My healthcare is currently being threatened by our beloved government... BUT!!! when I can afford insulin again ill get back w the updates.

#sorry everyone priorities ya know #thank u for all the kind messages 

**78 notes**  

**actualalcoholic**

**Hamilton musical (2015)** Legacy. What is a legacy? It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see

**Pence musical (2020)** GET THE GAYS OFF MY LAWN 

#what im saying is that 2015 was a simpler time #pence will prob abolish broadway tbh

**1,102 notes**

**serdenditydus**

Me: so what do you think about the avengers?

Date: I don’t like them

me: *shoving breadsticks into my bag * sorry I have to go

Date: The avengers is a military construct imposed on enhanced individuals by the us gov’t

Me: *sits down again* go on…

#old memes

**627 notes**

  **The Guardian** @guardian

The House approved the $1.5 trillion tax bill, the Senate needs to vote a majority to be approved by the president to be passed.

**JM** @JohnnyMede

Sometimes, adults look at me and say; “you’re young, you don’t know what life struggle is yet.” And I don’t care for that shit at all. 

**Peter Parker**  @peterparker retweeted **Business Insider** @businessinsider

The US appears to be quietly preparing for nuclear war with North Korea

I feel like the pence administration took the nihilistic world view a little too far…

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

In reply to **Peter Parker** @peterparker

**Peter Parker** @peterparker

In reply to **Tony Stark**  @RealAnthonyStark

 

TRIAL

** Mathew Murdock declines comprise in ruling  **

By  ZOEY MARA  and  JULIE HIRSCHFELD DAVISJAN. MAY 30, 2018

_Matthew Murdock leaving the Cityhall_

Credit

Al Drago for The New York Times

After the shocking announcement last Thursday, attorney Murdock has not accepted any compromises suggested. He claims that his clients indictments has to be dropped without any conditions. The defence may be able to repeal all chargers as employees from the NSA has been…  _Read more_

**M** @theMEli

1/6 Currently reading about development in political science and honestly who’s even surprised? Four characteristics of a developing nation

  * Corruption
  * Debt
  * Mistrust in gov’t
  * Labour leaving



**M** @theMEli

2/6 corruption

Mike Pence received $8 million from Wells Fargo in during the 2000 House of Representatives

www.newsweek.com 

**M** @theMEli

3/6 debt

U.S. fiscal year deficit widens to $666 billion

www.reuters.com 

**M** @theMEli

4/6 mistrust 

World's Approval of U.S. Leadership Drops to New Low

www.news.gallup.com  

**M** @theMEli

5/6 Labour leaving

More Mexicans leave than enter USA in historic shift

www.usatoday.com

**M** @theMEli

America is currently regressing in development. Think about that when our president says that we’re the greatest democracy in the world. 

** The Washington Post **

_Democracy Dies in Darkness_

Headlines June 5. 2018

**Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers declared innocent of all chargers**

Judge Warren announced the verdict of the jury a little over an hour ago, declaring Rogers and Romaonff free of... 

By Elliot Paliviv 

**US government faces shutdown after failing to meet a bipartisan immigration bill**

Congress has twelve hours to negotiate a immigration bill. After president Pence's comments...

By Helen Christanson and Kenneth Hirsch

**Teresa May halts Brexit trade negotiations with the WTO**

Tensions between the UK and the EU commission worsened as May stated in a press conference...

By Alex Ronan  

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

full offence, anyone who thinks they’re traitors to this country can kindly get their nose bone punched into their skull. thanks 

**Elise** @wtf_eliza

Yay for freedom AMIRITE??? Ya know how @nytimes posted the Trump papers on the internet and trump got impeached bc of it?? Yea the thing called the web is currently being threatened by the @FFC so lets focus on protecting net neutrality, instead of violating the avengers privacy yeah? 

**Lin-Manuel Miranda** @Lin_Miranda

Good morning!

Its so cold this morning 

Pence called Haiti and El Salvador for shitholes

Lets huddle for warmth in a protest 

(This is a weather update and a passive aggressive tweet) 

**naviv** @navi.jakerta

I get a news notification every five seconds and every time I get a mini panic attack BECAUSE THE WORLD IS FUCKING ENDING Y’ALL like srsly I get that everyone hates millennials but actively trying to destroy democracy and diplomacy is a little much??

ROMANOFF ROGERS

RELATED BUCKY BARNESPOLITICS AVENGERS PENCE TRIAL TONY STARK

Most popular 

**justiceisblind**

Seeing steve and natasha walking out as free citizens is my kink 

**romminecommie**

We all know that steve is a greek god but like…

Outside CNN Studio New York (2013)

Outside Clarkstown Justice Court New York (2018) 

He cannot possibly be human (half actuate considering the serum lol)

**jadedbitch**

I feel like with EVERYTHING that has been going on, the Avengers r dropping more and more “politically correct” appearance. W steve he HAD to keep the hero image from WWII, being literally the first superhero. Which meant that he had to keep the same kind of loyalty- loyalty to the gov’t above all else. He started to go against it in 2014, but now all cards are on the table. In a time when honesty is rare, especially from those who has power. Theres no point to hide anymore, no point to hide behind the gov’t or a shield. Because Steve Rogers isn’t captain america. He’s his own person, whose unapologetic views and personal appearance isn’t manipulated by the title “superhero” 

Can we just appreciate that? 

Can we accept Steve Rogers the whistleblower? Can we please accept the fact that he and Natasha will probably never go back to S.H.E.I.L.D, a military subsidiary, the gov’t of which tried to charge them as traitors? Can we please unlearn everything about the Avengers and start seeing them as people and not put so much pressure on them to be “perfect, clean cut heroes”. They are human. They have names, no, not the code names, their real names. We have to start learning them and the individual bearing that name.

**5, 347 notes**

**pennythewise**

House of Representatives: passes biggest tax reform in 30yrs, giving top 10% 1,4 trillion taxcut

Media: ….

Pence administration: calls African countries shitholes on record 

Media: is preSIdent pENce a RaiSICT???

Literally everyone with a frontal lobe:

**9,380 notes**

**piviotplie**

Matthew Murdock deserves a fucking statue.

Matthew Murdock deserves the same praise/respect  Romanoff and Rogers are receiving. ~~If not more~~

**5,291 notes**

_ “… An American tourist in Argentina claims to know the location of Thaddeus Ross. His attorney claims that Ross has left US soil due to classified…” _

**Trevor Noah** @Trevornoah

Does #verdict mean that Steve Rogers can finally join our collective suffering on twitter again? 

**Kollektivet** @jossefine_herninger 

Waiting for an open letter to Pence @nytimes … 

**Beck Linder** @blinder

But like… Imagine trying to recap everything that has happened in the world since January till now? Remember that rogers & romanoffs only contact w the world was via murdock… just imagine explaining the #metoo campaign… 

“The White House has yet to comment on the verdict announced yesterday, instead they celebrated the Senate passing new tax reforms. For more on this, it’s time for a closer look.

As everyone had their eyes on New York, Washington passed new legislation at 5.34 am. The only thing that is allowed to pass at 5.34am is a car in a McDonald’s drive thru… Nonetheless, congress used the trial as a distraction to pass the most substantial change to tax code in thirty years. And I get it, if you can’t pass legislation with a double majority, why not exploit a civil rights case regarding minorities. Like true, patriotic Americans.

We have talked extensively about the trial and how the judicial branch sucks, so much so, that we have overlooked what the White House is doing except setting this country on fire. Because when we looked at the tax reform, a substantial clause regarding Medicare, had edits in the margin. In the _margin_ , if I turned in a thesis with edits in pen in the margin, I would get an F on that thesis. Can we agree that America gets an F in democracy? No, don’t boo me, I get that we are proud to be American and sure, to some extend America is great. You know what’s not great? Not acknowledging the problems we have in our country and in our democracy and doing nothing to fix those problems…” 

**Min Yiiuahn** @yiiuahnssi

.@billiejoearmstrong will either have an aneurysm or scream the lyrics of American Idiot in @POTUS ear. It’s 50/50 at this point. 

**Sabrina** @SabrinaLeHane

I miss the time we felt threatened by Asguardians and not our own leaders

**soft** @tired.confused

What will kill me first? #poll 

37%           Nuclear war

46%           Bankruptcy 

15%           The police

2%             Aliens 

**soft** @tired.confused

In reply to **soft** @tired.confused

Well. Thats fucking depressing.

**The Associated Press** @AP

Vice President Paul Ryan states that Judge W. Foster was biased in Rogers & Romanoff verdict due to his daughter being a EMI civil rights activist.

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

Im for restrictions and regulations to protect america, however the moment the gov’t benefits the most of new legislation, it’s not for the country anymore. You are not in favour of your country. You are exploiting your country. 

_ “… A man has been found shot dead in an apartment complex in Cape Town, South Africa. He has been living under the name Christoffer Evans for the past three weeks. The U.S embassy released a statement an hour ago, confirming the man to be fugitive Thaddeus Ross…” _

**Trevor Noah** @Trevornoah

I’m kinda flattered that ross chose South Africa of all places to flee to. 

**Seb San** @sebastian.sanclaire

No wonder ross got discovered. Christoffer Evans is the most obvious fake name ever. Like who the fuck names their kid Christoffer Evans? 

the ONION

**Study reveals that there’s a 99.9% likelihood that president Pence will go out King Louis XVI style**

**20th June 2018**

WASHINGTON- On the anniversary of the Tennis Court Oath and only two weeks after the verdict of the Romanoff & Rogers v. United States trial, the people of America has been recharged with the spirit of revolution. 

After long hours of investigative journalism, a 2018 ONION study can reveal that the American people are not happy with current leadership. After legalising conversion therapy in the American south and reinstating a feudal economic system, the government is confused as to why the people are agitated. More confusion arose when security found _Viva La Revolution_ spray painted on the side of the Lincoln monument this morning. Turns out, security does not know how to use Google translate. 

As nuclear war looms and there will be no healthcare to provide bandaids, patience is running low. Pence, fittingly living in the 18th century, possesses the same passivity as a rock and has made no actions to follow the American constitution. If the people will march on the White House with or without the Avengers is not known. One thing is however clear, the American people will no longer compromise their freedoms to uphold democracy. 

_ “… South African authorities claims bullet killing Thaddeus Ross was U.S military…” _

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

.@ usmilitary this governmental subdivision is the nastiest skank bitch I’ve ever met. DO NOT TRUST HER

**Annalise Dalton** @annalise.dalton 

You’d think after everything, the military would like actually try to cover their tracks.

**Ebba Olofsson** @ebbe_olle

“I have the most loyal people. I have the best people.”- Pence on Fox News

Maybe its cos you’ll highkey put a bullet between their eyes otherwise?

**Peter Parker** @peterparker

.@POTUS The 6th commandment goes as follows; You shall not commit murder #youdonthavetoableabletoreadtobepresident #obviously #justbeunbelievablyignorant 

**cheese** @bregott

Hey, isn’t this how dictators act? #ross 

**Analysis: In Current American Government Era, Crisis Is Without Consequence**

  * International relations with America has never been worse, White House disagrees 
  * By July Alleged U.S military involvement in the death of T.Ross may be forgotten. 



U.S military may have been involved in Ross assassination. Who’s surprised?

The Late Show with Stephen Colbert

283,124 views · 1 hour ago

**Steve Rogers**

@steverogers

Used to be Captain America. Now I’m free.

0 Following 0 Followers

Pinned Tweet

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

Democracy: Rule of the people

**invadersmustdie**

** PSA PSA PSA **

Steve Rogers has Twitter again!!!!

_ https://mobile.twitter.com/steverogers _

LETS FUCKING GOOOO

**1,349 notes**

** Top Stories **

Sean Hannity: Third allegation of sexual misconduct investigated by New Jersey police

** The Independent  **

21 minutes ago

Twitter crashes after over 300.000 site requests 

** CNN **

25 minutes ago

Sweden votes to close down nuclear power plant after referendum

** BBC  **

40 minutes ago

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

Only @steverogers would unintentionally create a DDoS and make Twitter inaccessible for 2hrs #proud  

**jadedbitch**

Lets talk about Steven Fucking Rogers. Specifically his Twitter account. Not only did he crash twitter, but got over 10M followers in less than an hour when the site was back online. But his bio. Look at his fucken bio. 

“Now I’m free” has so many implications. Free from prosecution. Free from the trump administration. Free from the shield, free from the obligations of S.H.E.I.L.D. Free from the title Captain America. Free of the burdens the title. His name is Steve Rogers. And Steve Rogers put the fucken definition of democracy in as his first tweet as a free man. 

Steven Grant _Fucking_ Rogers.

**20,281 notes**  

**sagawallander**

Pence: I’m actually getting away with tax reforms, shit healthcare, diplomatic disaster and murder??

Rogers:

**6,019 notes**

**DanIsNotOnFire**

Currently crying in Tesco because jfc, Steve Rogers is back. 

**310 notes**  

**luxet**

DO NOT forget Natasha Romanoff. A woman who leaked classified information TWICE. Who turned on the organisation that programmed her to be loyal. DO NOT ignore her bravery and her loyalty to America. **DO NOT** forget her involvement. PRAISE AND APPRICATE NATASHA ROMANOFF.

**31,025 notes**

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

Hi. Can someone please put me back in the arctic?

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

After much discussion of the current political environment- as the gov’t we need to make changes. Firstly; 240 characters isn’t the best platform to do so, but I’m nostalgic by nature. 

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

The Avengers are not needed anymore. Our current threats are happening on home base. It’s easy to have things back/white, alien/humans. The world has never been easy. In war there is a distinct enemy and ally.

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

That’s what they write in history books. It’s never been a line. The line has always been blurred, the end of the line however has always been the same. Losses on both sides. We have to sacrifice conformist mindsets to pursue change.

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

We have lost integrity and we have lost the shield of faux democracy. We have to loose stubborn pride and face the two party system and realise that the option of two isn’t enough. 

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

The Avengers is dissolved. It was created by a woman whom I admired and loved. But the most virtuous aspirations can turn vicious with time. With the wrong leadership and with the wrong intentions.

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

I promise you, if you need us, we’ll be there. We’ll always be here. With our real names with our real voice and I hope that you will be present always to protect this country. To use your voice to protect democracy- not as it is, but as it will evolve.  

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

Regardless of the seemingly never ending disaster in America, never stand passive. Urge congress to follow democracy so that we can finally update ours.  

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

but yeah. What a fuckin ride. @POTUS dont say you have forgotten me already :)

**kellyanncuntway**

UPDATE: TWITTER CRASHED FOR THE SECOND TIME IN 24 HOURS

Willing to bet last hundred bucks that they did it intentionally this time.

**Ddegelegants**

For those who didn’t manage to get access to the sites before the shutdown, here’s the GOLDEN screenshots;

**Natasha Romanoff**

@natasha_romanoff

Loyalty to the truth, loyalty to the brave.

0 Following 0 Followers 

**clint barton**

@francisbarton

im basically deaf Robin 

0 Following 0 Followers 

**Wanda**

@wandamaximoff

Enhanced Individual. Don’t pretend like you know me. 

0 Following 0 Followers 

**Samuel Wilson**

@SamWilson

We should have taken ‘Get Out’ (2017) more seriously

0 Following 0 Followers 

**Bucky Rogers**

@james.rogers

WWII Veteran. Brooklyn. Supergay married. Tired.

0 Following 0 Followers 

**xdaysequalsy**

Living for their bios omg (never knew barton was deaf?? respect dude) Um, did Bucky change his surname to Rogers? Like legally? 

**klairseclaire**

Its so typical, having a poll who should change last name (Steve Barnes had majority) and then just ignoring it. It’s the mindset that has been integrated in both Steve and Bucky- ask for a command and then do the opposite. Exhibit A: Every single thing since 1942.

#i love them!! #but it can be lowkey problematic sometimes 

**1,291 notes**

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

Ya know what sucks? Fucking postponing a honeymoon 11 months 

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

.@james.rogers don’t subtweet me, especially not when I’m ten feet away from you. 

  **Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

In reply to **Steve Rogers** @steverogers

If ur bitch ass follow me back ill consider it. babe.

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

In reply to **Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

I’ll consider following you if stop leaving dirty dishes in the sink. Sweetheart :)

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

.@steverogers @james.rogers UR TEN FEET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER STFU

  **Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff

In reply to **Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

That’s funny hearing from someone who’s skyping @pepper_potts when she’s one room away from you.

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

In reply to **Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff

How the fuck do you know what I’m doing? Ur supposed to be in budapest (my leg hurts stop judging me)

**clint barton** @francisbarton

.@natasha_romanoff awh, u went to budapest w/o me?? im hurt

**Wanda** @wandamaximoff

In reply to **clint barton** @francisbarton

Would your family appreciate it if you just left them for Budapest after being in Wakanda for almost a year?

**clint barton** @francisbarton

In reply to **Wanda** @wandamaximoff

???

**Wanda** @wandamaximoff

In reply to **clint barton** @francisbarton

Laura, Cooper, Lila? Unnecessarily big farm?

**Samuel Wilson** @SamWilson

.@wandamaximoff oh my god no one told you 

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

.@francisbarton

  **Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff

I have not heard from Clinton in sixteen minutes and twenty seconds, neither on public or secure network. Update. Now. 

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

In reply to **Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff

U know I was skyping peps, u of all people should know what wanda is subjecting barton to 

**Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff

In reply to **Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

Stark. Wanda has telekinesis, telepathy and energy manipulation. Don’t be an idiot. 

**Peter Parker** @peterparker

.@RealAnthonyStark whats going on? Getting signals from clint, is there a problem?  

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

In reply to **Peter Parker** @peterparker

Fuck, ur not supposed to still have access to the server kid. NOTHIGN IS HAPPENING DO UR HOMEWORK

**Peter Parker** @peterparker

In reply to **Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

Don’t worry! U blocked me ages ago, ned gave me access 

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

In reply to **Peter Parker** @peterparker

Who the fuck is ned? 

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers retweeted **Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

Who the fuck is ned?

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers retweeted **Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

Who the fuck is ned?

**Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff retweeted **Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

Who the fuck is ned?

**Samuel Wilson** @SamWilson

**.** @RealAnthonyStark bro, u gotta stop having actual children to do your dirty work

**Peter Parker** @peterparker

IM NOT A CHILD. I am a responsible TEENAGER. Also I never got thank you from Leipzig, you just left me on the tarmac, thanks. 

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

In reply to **Peter Parker** @peterparker

You just exposed your “secret” identity on the internet like a “responsible” CHILD, congratulations you’re a moron. But hey, the bar is pretty low considering. #queensfuckyourself

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

.@james.rogers I want a divorce 

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

wtf happened to “im with you to the end of the line”? Its literally our wedding vows you wet potato  

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

In reply to **Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

  1. You just called a child a moron.
  2. New York consists of five equally great boroughs
  3. Do you realise how hard it is to scrub off caramel in a pot that hasn’t been soaked in water? 



Twitter Search:

**Peter Parker** @peterparker

Sorry, that page doesn’t exist!

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

.@james.rogers wow u scared him, your an asshole

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

In reply to **Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

**You’re

  **Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

.@steverogers FUCKING DIVORCE HIM 

  **Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff

It’s been twenty two minutes and four seconds. Do I need to contact a funeral agency?

**Wanda** @wandamaximoff

In reply to **Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff

As I’ve understood it, he’s had worse back in Budapest. 

**Wanda** @wandamaximoff

In retrospect it was foolish to think that barton has the emotional stability to raise his own children. 

**T’Challa** @T’Challa

Imagine all of this. Except verbally. For eleven months. 

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

In reply to **T’Challa** @T’Challa

choke on a hairball

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

Reasons to divorce @james.rogers

4\. Keeps threatening world leaders 

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

Reasons to divorce @steverogers

  * Tries to impeach presidents despite knowing the consequences 
  * Jumps from airplanes w/o parachutes
  * Likes the smell of vinegar
  * Never punched the real Adolf Hitler in the face
  * DOESN’T FOLLOW THE FUCK BACK



**Matthew Murdock** @Matthew_Murdock 

.@james.rogers @natasha_romanoff @steverogers @wandamaximoff @SamWilson @francisbarton

Considering that you cleared your names only fifteen days ago, perhaps Twitter is not the best platform to exchange personal messages. May I suggest a PRIVATE group chat?

**Edward Snowden** @snowden

.@Matthew_Murdock honestly twitter and “private” network is nearly synonymous  

**clint barton** @francisbarton

.@POTUS omg why r u like, so obsessed with us?  

**clint barton** @francisbarton

Im fine btw. Thanks for your concern

**Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff

.@francisbarton ily

**clint barton**  @francisbarton  


!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!rwep9qw3peq LOVE YOU 

**_White House holding an emergency press conference in two hours_ **

By MARK LANDLER  3:40 PM ET

The vast machinery of the federal government began grinding to a halt with the verdict of the Rogers & Romanoff trial. The president has not commented and was suspected not to, until a spokesperson announced via Twitter an hour…

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

For once, I’m actually not involved. 

**Steve Rogers**  @steverogers

BITCH SIKE

**Steve Rogers**  @steverogers

Keep an eye on CNN and nytimes. I'm not great w deadlines. 1hr 23min should do it.

**United States Trends** · Change

wtf

#impeachment?

steve fucking rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is highkey shite. Literally just spewing out my frustrations with this chapter. But ye. I tried :)


	11. Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group chat and passive aggressive email exchanges
> 
> and oh, a missile attack.

He never really considered how he often found himself with squinted eyes and itching thumbs. Steve doesn’t overthink it, but doesn’t ignore the innate desire to open a new draft to pass time, it’s 36 minutes left. Instead he scrolls through an endless feed of what could only be described as confusion. None of them, sans Stark followed anyone, however Steve only needed to click on the world trending hashtag 'Steve fucking Rogers' in order to see the reactions. 

Bucky had predictably laughed when he saw it, adding a few tweets of his own to the black void that the internet is. Bucky stated that if this was Steve’s legacy, a meme in the 21st century, then he’d married the right fella. Neither were for sentimentality, not anymore. It was too painful. Look forward, always. 

The timer ticks down to 34 minutes. Natasha's cackling in the background and Steve wouldn’t be surprised if she and Barton were burning pictures of the President in a cozy bonfire. Defending his country from its leader was something Steve never considered. But he didn’t overthink it. He knows that this is what’s expected of him, to lead when there’s corruption. Not because he’s the most qualified person to do so. But because of the underlying current of hesitation. The small emotion pulling him back from the edge. A leash so to speak, to hinder him. To stop Steve from punching Mike Pence in the face.

30 minutes. Steve’s hands itches. There’s a cricket in his neck. He glances around the living room, where the his friends (not Avengers, not anymore) waits, like him. Expect waiting patiently. Steve flexes his hands, breathing in. The TV has been permanently set on CNN for the last week. Reluctantly, Lang, Parker and Banner joined them a few hours ago. From which person the reluctance came from, Steve had no idea. But he’s happy, after all of it. Because of everything. They’re still willing to support him.

Still willing to trust him.

Steve snaps his eyes down at the vibration, notifying him of a text message. The others follow his suit, he notes when he glances around. Steve wish that his response is as eloquent as Stark’s, when he hears his coffee mug hit the floor. Cracking, breaking on impact. A whole is now shards. Much like Steve's patience. He sighs when he reads the message, undeniably Fury has ignored his wishes of being left alone. He stares at the text and looks up at his friends with defeat in his eyes, because 28 minutes. That's how long they had left on the clock and of course, the countdown had been halted. Of course. He looks down at the text again.

** PACOM (CDW)-STATE ONLY **

“Let’s fuckin’ assemble I guess.”

* * *

U.S.

**_The Avengers Arrive In Hawaii After Alert About Incoming Missile_ **

By ZOEY MARA, DAVID E. SANGER and JOHANNA BARRJAN. JUN 29, 2018

An early-morning emergency alert mistakenly warning of an incoming ballistic missile attack was dispatched to cellphones across Hawaii on Saturday, setting off widespread panic in a state that was already on edge because of escalating tensions between the United States and North Korea.

_The alert text. Photograph: Hawaii Emergency Management Agency_

21 minutes after the alert was dispatched, the Avengers arrived at the United States Pacific Command via Stark Industries airforce. Despite Captain Steve Rogers declared that the military unit had dissolved two weeks ago, they reported for duty at the military base.

The alert, sent by the Hawaii Emergency Management Agency, was revoked 38 minutes after it was issued, prompting confusion over why it was released — and why it took so long to rescind. State officials and residents of a normally tranquil part of the Pacific, as well as tourists swept up in the panic, immediately expressed outrage. The Avengers, according to a  _press memo_ was made aware of the nature of the alert at the same time as the public. 

Citizens has expressed their dissatisfaction of the slow response to the non-existent threat. The White House briefly addressed the actions of the Hawaii Emergency Management Agency, however turned to question the presence of the Avengers. Press secretary Sarah Huckabee Sanders stated “The Avengers are not affiliated with U.S military nor the government. Lack of proper response from Hawaii officials to civilian disobedience, is frankly, appalling.” In previously mentioned press memo, the Avengers has returned to New York and has not commented further. 

**bitter** @RealAnthonyStark 

If the threat of nuclear annihilation was for realz, would u rly be questioning our clearance level or would u be idek, grateful??

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

Faking a missile attack to cancel the special CNN report is this of administration in a nutshell.

**Steve Rogers**  retweeted

**CNN** @CNN

7.30PM EST special report is cancelled due to Hawaii missile attack. 

      FAKE NEWS

 **clint barton**  @francisbarton

.@POTUS did u srsly choose hawaii bcs @BarackObama was born there? 

**Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff

This is a waste of time. Question how this happened and not why we were there.

**Samuel Wilson** @SamWilson

Replying to **Natasha Romanoff**

If you are questioning us, we were there to fuckin save ppl from nuclear weapons- why the fuck else??

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

tbfh im not even surprised that it was fake. The last fuckin four years has been fake- everythings fake 

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

Im still a fuckin sergeant u bastards. I have the clearance, if u wanna go to court ill fuckin send over my papers 

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

Never discharged, I was a POW for 70yrs. For someone who claims to be proud over their military @POTUS doesn’t have any respect but ye cool. SUE ME

**Matthew Murdock** @Matthew_Murdock

Replying to **Bucky Rogers**

Please stop talking.

**coke-pop** reblogged **5hyuks**

**NEWS: AMERICAN GOVERNMENT ARE STILL DISRESPECTFUL ASSHOLES.** After (fake) missile attack alert in Hawaii, the (former) Avengers are being “investigated” / questioned for their presence at military base. 

**1,290 notes**

_“... The EIM caucus is putting pressure on congress after the government shutdown last week. The issue of refugees with Enhanced Individual and Mutant status has not yet been addressed in the bipartisan bill...”_

**JKimOK**

 

#hawaii #rogers #stark #how did my blog become CNN live commentary 

 anderson cooper is all of us

**780 notes**

** sheildandsword  **

Ok. But distracting potentially damaging info about Pence by faking a missile attack from north korea is incomprehensibly shitty. Theres 1.5 million ppl in Hawaii- who thought for 40min that they were going to die. No matter how much u wanna stay in power, jfc its inhumane to focus on the ppl there to save the island than ignoring the “mistake” of the HEMA.

#politics #hawaii #srsly wtf man #pence #north korea

**6,001 notes**

**Hypomania**  
****

Rogers: hey I mentioned a CNN report w/o any context- tune in to find out whats thats all about

gov’t:

how to look guilty 101

**10,249 notes**

**JENKINS**  @adam.ross

.@CNN never thought I would say that i want to see a report

 **chicken slut** @Joe_Jahns

whats rly fucked is that i was happy about #hawaii cos the avengers might be back

 **Emma Lindborg** @EmmaLindborg

just received compulsory military service letter. @sweden bigger military wont aid nuclear war. pls

 **bitter** @RealAnthonyStark 

Just received an email from WH spokesperson… woah y’all don’t have a spine at all huh

[screenshot image of email message]

**From:**  Jacob Becchalli <jacob.becchalli@gov.com            Inbox - Official Shit

**Date:**  29 Jun 2018 at 05:49 PM

**To:**  Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff... [show thread]

Subject: Public Response

Good Afternoon,

The press memo published via Twitter at 02:37 PM earlier today was not vetted by authorised personnel and is not compliant with official government statements. Therefore it is requested that mentioned press memo is to be taken down. Future statements regarding the incident is required to be sent to the directory before publication. 

If there’s any questions regarding the matter, please forward the issue to my office. Additionally, persons present at USPACOM without clearance will be further contacted regarding the consequences.

Jacob Becchalli

Director of Social Media | Pence Administration

THE WHITE HOUSE

1600 Pennsylvania Ave NW, Washington, DC 20500

United States of America

int. email: jacob.becchalli@gov.com

ext. email:  jacob.becchalli.PA@gov.com

phone: 090-341820

**Samuel Wilson**   @SamWilson

Replying to  **bitter**

“not compliant with official government statements” “sent to the directory before publication” “regarding the consequences” my Orwellian senses are tingling

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

Replying to **bitter**

Regret letting you let up an email account for me. I’m at a loss for words. This is censorship. This is the road to dictatorship. This is America… Wow…

**Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff

.@RealAnthonyStark yo i need a new phone

**bitter** @RealAnthonyStark 

Replying to **Natasha Romanoff**

Nat? Whats up with the lack of capital letters?

**Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff

Replying to **bitter**

oh. Its clint, threw my phone into the wall when I got the email

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

FUCKING SUE ME YOU COWARDS

**Matthew Murdock** @Matthew_Murdock

.@RealAnthonyStark you published a government officials’ email with sensitive content without redacting internal email address. Please respond to my call to ensure that no legal damage has been made.

**Matthew Murdock** @Matthew_Murdock

Replying to **Bucky Rogers**

Please stop saying that.

_"... S &P Global Ratings downgrades the ratings of Wells Fargo and its subsidiaries in correlation with the FTSE index dropped 193 points. Total loss of equity according to.."_

**A.A**

Group Info

9 participants

Stark            ~ Admin

Banner         ~ Admin

Romanoff

Barton

Rogers

Rogers.2

Maximoff

Wilson

Lang

Created 30. June 2018

**A.A**

**Stark**

Due to group pressure a’la pepper & murdock, i have created an encrypted message app on everyones StarkPhone. Ur welcome

**Romanoff**

You mean as secure as your emails?

**Lang**

Ha. Suck it Stark.

**Lang**

_https://wikileaks.org/stark-emails/_

**Stark**

I came to have a good time and honestly im feeling so attacked rn

**Barton**

That meme is so dead.

**Lang**

@stark like your credibility

**Rogers**

I have questions.

**Rogers.2**

same

**Rogers**

How secure is this application?

**Rogers.2**

why the fuck am i rogers.2 as in second place and aa better not stand for alcoholics anonymous stg

**Lang**

Who’s who? You guys shouldn’t have changed last names man

**Stark**

@Lang Rogers.2 is fuckface only steve abides by grammatical law

**Stark**

Buckface*

**Rogers.2**

die

**Stark**

Which is ironic bcs grammar nazi

**Stark** changed **Rogers** to **gramar naezi**

**gramar naezi**

That’s offensive and outdated.

**gramar naezi**

You misspelled that on purpose.

**Stark**

all im sayin that some ppl here actually saw the great depression and had polio

**gramar naezi**  
****

Fuck you.

**Banner** changed **Stark** to **dead meme**

**Barton**

Banner came back from exile just to roast Stark. Loving it.

**dead meme**

The only reason why you have admin rights is bcs respect which is now gone

**dead meme** changed **Banner** to **disrespect™**

****dead meme** **

Anyways. A.A is avengers assemble. duh

**gramar nazei**

_ https://mobile.twitter.com/steverogers/status/955242723254059013  _

The avengers is not a thing and will never be a thing again. We have already established that.

**dead meme**

not really tbh

**Romanoff**

We never had a democratic vote nor consul regarding the dissolution.

**Lang**

Hear hear, the avengers was the only affiliation i had that was... i almost said legal lol

**Barton**

@gramarnazei why are you the leader? Who gave you the right?

**dead meme**

Thats what ive been saying… Just sayin

**gramar naezi**

I came to have a good time, and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now.

**dead meme**

i should have left you in the raft

**Lang**

Wow

**Barton**

Dude...

**Wilson**

Being a dick 100% of the time isnt mandatory

**Romanoff**

I’m resending my previous statement

**Maximoff**

....

**Rogers.2**

Hey Stark? Did we renovate the ventilation system after New York?

**dead meme**

proper grammar scares me

**disrespect™** changed **dead meme** to **Actually Dead**

**clint barton** @francisbarton

Google Search; how write eulogy

**Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff

.@francisbarton Google Search; how dispose of talkative accomplice corpse

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

Replying to **Natasha Romanoff**

This is why we have A.A

TRENDING NOW

1 a.a Follow

#rogers4president #wtf #reunion 

2 politics Follow

#pence #netnutrality #yadonefuckedup

3 Han Solo Follow

#star wars #rey #swtj

_"... Front Group LLC after all is a notable unit of Wells Fargo, and that Fisher accuses the director of..."_

**clint barton** @francisbarton

.@POTUS its rly awkward that ur quiet now but can monologue for 40min about sodomy 

 **niche corner** @gemmamv

watching hand maids tale

bf: wow they just got straight up took away womens rights how the fuck 

me:

**semla** @atklein

i just realised that u.s gov't tried 'turn it off and on again' u do w phones, but with democracy 

 **Gina Carter** @g.C

My canadian working visa just arrived!! FUCK OFF AMERICA

 **Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff

65 Senators just voted to expand an unconstitutional law permitting Pence to spy on communications with one leg in the US–without a warrant. For the next six years, any unencrypted internet request that even touches a US border will be "ingested" (intercepted) and parsed by NSA.

 **henni korhonen** @henniKorhonen

my mum *a catholic, thinks my bisexuality is a phase, votes conservative, lowkey hates immigrants* 

pence *shows up on newsfeed*

my mum "ah, what a little cunt"

me *volture scream*

 **John Oliver** @iamjohnoliver

Break's nearly over! @lastweektonight returns Jul 15th at 11pm. Doesn't feel like there's much to catch up on...

 **John Oliver**  @iamjohnoliver

Extending this break like a student writing final thesis- knows that it needs to be done eventually. But impending doom is too great to deal with it.

 **Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

what the fuck is a microbrewery 

 **bitter** @RealAnthonyStark

Replying to **Bucky Rogers**

sometimes i forget that you don't know most things

 **Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

.@RealAnthonyStark I know how to amputate your arm with a paperclip and two rubber bands

Jul. 1, 2018

**Pence will not release Democrats' memo on FBI surveillance**

  * The President blocked the release of a classified Democratic memo, setting up a potential showdown with Congress over the fate of its contents.
  * Directs Justice Department to work with House lawmakers so some form of the document could be made public, the White House counsel said Friday night.



6h ago

**Natasha Romanoff warns administration of transparency**

  * Elaborating on Twitter statements, Romanoff explains importance of alleged memo
  * Declines commenting inquires regarding Hawaii.



5h ago

 **bob nickels** @BoBByNike

Got to analyse a text today in eng today. It was #impeachmentletter suddenly im going to get A 

 **Samuel Wilson** @SamWilson retweeted

 **Washington Post** @washingtonpost

Sharon Carter opens up about #metoo campaign and current Jack Rollins investigation 

 **clint barton** @francisbarton

walked by pro-pence rally. never been so happy to be deaf 

**A.A **

**Actually Dead** changed name to **Genius**  

**Genius** added **Murdock** to **A.A**

** Murdock  **

Should I be worried that you can install apps on my phone without my consent?

** Genius  **

Nah, its cool

** Murdock  **

This is against federal law.

** Rogers.2  **

But u wont sue us tho 

** Murdock  **

You stated on the 29th of June 2018, at 10:09PM on Twitter “FUCKING SUE ME YOU COWARDS” please clarify your request.

** Barton **

Oooo someones in trouble…

** Rogers.2 **

Stfu 

** Genius **

Anyways, counsel, how fucked are we? 

** Murdock  **

Depends if military status has officially changed/ are considered valid

** Rogers.2  **

To be fair we haven’t threatened anyone w nuclear war so we should be in the clear

** Lang **

@rogers.2 well ur not the president 

** Murdock **

Should schedule a session and also talk about the delayed CNN report. Due to recent events should also reformat the broadcast.

** gramar nazei **

I agree, it's too risky to go public now. 

** Murdock **

Who’s this

**gramar nazei**

Change my fucking name.

**gramar nazei**

:)

**Genius** changed **gramar nazei** to **Captain Spangles**

**Captain Spangles**

DO NOT

_ "... false alarm of an imminent missile attack has been fired, agency’s chief, Vern Miyagi also announced that no direct consequence of the Avengers will be submitted by the agency..." _

**bitter** @RealAnthonyStark

opening any newsfeed is like being punched in the face with the emotion of 'ugh'

 **Wanda** @wandamaximoff

“I am sorry for all the times I stabbed men, just a little, in my previous workplace. After years of therapy, I stopped stabbing men.” 

 **Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

Is there a more heinous crime imaginable than farting in a sauna.

 **Steve Rogers** @steverogers

Replying to **Bucky Rogers**

Stop subtweeting me.

 **CNN** @CNN

The Dow plunged more than 1,000 points for the second time this week

 **The Associated Press** @AP

Sen. Patty Baum of the EIM congressional caucus on 5th hour of filibuster to amend budget OC 

 **The Independent** @theindependent

Kendall Jenner announces second baby on the way. 

** A.A **

**Murdock**

@barton stop sending random pictures of dogs, or make another group chat. It's distracting.

**Barton**

**Murdock**

Audio description doesn't convey actual description of the image.

**Murdock**

All I receive is 'User Barton sent Graphics Interchange Format'

**Murdock**

So. Don't.

**Genius**

Speaking of dogs. Is it time to let them out?

**Rogers**

I'm ready. 

**Romanoff**

Press conference should proceed first.

**Murdock**

Do as we discussed and we won't have any problems.

**Murdock**

Hopefully

**Lang**

@murdock hey whats the PI's number?

**Murdock**

Jessica gave her card?

**Lang**

Yeah, but personal one

**Murdock**

You can't reach Alias offices?

**Lang**

Yes. But I want to ask her out... so...

**Murdock**

lol good luck 

**Barton**

MURDOCK USED AN ACRONYM!! SAVAGE 

**Rogers.2**

@captiansprangels if u dont follow script ur on the couch for a month

**Captain Spangles**

I won't do anything stupid.

**Rogers.2**

**Maximoff**

You're all embarrassment 

**Barton**

when u joined it was never on the promise of keeping your pride

**Wilson**

Tbh after rogers roasted my cardio for 30min i dont have any expectations 

**Romanoff**

Just do as we planned.

**Genius**

Fine. If i'm the one w a lawsuit, im blaming u

**Romanoff**

Wait until the press conference before predicting outcome.

 **Barton**  

^^

**Lang**

@murdock pls give me her number

**Murdock**

No.

**Lang**

I hate youuuu, plssss, pls. ur terrible

**Murdock**

Sue me

**Rogers.2**

HYPOCRITE!!!

_ _

**US politics**

** Steve Rogers/ 'We should not have been considered as hostile threat when we thought our aid was needed' regarding Hawaii  **

The former leader of the now dissolved 'Avengers', addresses Hawaii fake missile threat at press conference 

__

_Rogers at press conference at Avengers Tower_

Jamie Price in New York

Mon 2 July 2018 12.20 GMT

In convergence of the official statement regarding the dissolution of the U.S military sub-unit the Avengers, Steve Rogers replied to reactions of the _Hawaii Alert Scandal_. He was the only member of the former sub-unit present at the press conference. Rogers states being responsible for public response on their behalf when questioned by the single chair on stage. He briefly goes through the reasons why the unit is being resolved since its formation in 2012. Repeating the same sentences as he published on Twitter a few weeks ago.  

Rogers mentions the technicalities of the resolution, stating that the Avengers will never officially assemble again, unless it's due to catastrophes local powers cannot resolve. At this statement he's asked about the controversial response from his own military at the Avengers' presence in Hawaii last Friday. Rogers is quiet for several seconds before he answers; I joined Project Rebirth because I felt like I had an obligation as a human being to help free people from oppression, there has been times when I’ve questioned my own actions…' He pauses, putting down his queue cards.

Rogers continues; 'There have been times throughout American history where what is right is not the same as what is legal. But the definition of those who are oppressed has never been blurred to me. When I joined the Avengers it was still due to the same obligations. I’m not selfless, I do have convictions of justice different from my superiors, it’s always been that way.' He considers his words for a moment, seemingly have forgotten the initial question.

'We assembled again because of the diametrically different conviction of justice we have to fight oppression. We knew that we would not be greeted with open arms. Our intent was to save as many as possible facing an imminent threat. Regardless of our convictions, if our collected intent wasn’t to protect the nation when it came down to it…' Rogers pauses, letting the unsaid hang in the air.

'We should not have been considered as hostile threat when we thought our aid was needed. I admit that legally, we broke the law. The intent never changed. Yes, we could have waited for the green light. In the situation where the missile threat was real, how many could have died, could have been saved if we waited? If it saves a life on the condition of breaking the law... That is the conviction I've obliged by since I enlisted. How America's democracy punishes my obligation we have all seen.' He sighs, agitated with the recent memory of the _trial_.

'The way democracy and freedom are measured today is problematic, but I do still believe in it. Otherwise I would undeniably be in a non-disclosure facility now.' He adds after a moment. Rogers asks for another question. He's asked about the title as the first superhero, Rogers answers without hesitation; 'I'm not a hero. What I'm doing is self-interested, in fact none of us are. A hero is someone admired for their courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities... In a comic book we are without cowardice, failures and selfishness. In spite of my convictions and faith- it's never simple. When you ask me if I still identify as the world's first superhero, what you're really asking is do I feel humiliated to be put on trial by my own country. If I feel defeated by dissolving the Avengers. You're asking me how I dare to be proud of my actions that contradicts the lapdog patriot the Captain America comics has portrayed.' Rogers pauses again, smiling slightly at the impromptu interview. 

'If we assemble again, it won't be as the Avengers, the military sub-unit. It will be as a non-state actor, belonging to no one except our own convictions of our obligations to the world.' 

 **Steve Rogers** @steverogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: scott and jessica date in the alias comics  
> fun fact two: im still venting
> 
> just fact: kinda new format, good or bad?


	12. For Parkland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tired

** A.A **

** Genius  **

To whom thinks its socially acceptable to leave five dirty cups in the common area; dont

** Captain Spangles **

@rogers.2 you heard him 

** Rogers.2 **

This criticism is completely unwarranted and frankly, offensive

** Barton **

@Genius If we’re gon talk “socially acceptable” u streaked @ the last house meeting?

** Genius **

  1. Its my house
  2. Yes I did
  3. Its my HOUSE



** Maximoff **

It stops being a house when there’s more than four floors- its a tower. 

** Genius **

JUST DO THE DISHES LIKE A NORMAL PERSON

**Rogers.2**

no

**Genius**

@CaptainSpangels control your husband

**Captain Spangles**

Tbh I gave up on that in ’35 when he told the nun at Sunday school to go fuck herself

**Rogers.2**

U say that like i was the one who started it

** Rogers.2 **

He asked the nun if it was scientifically possible to contain all world species in an ark when theres about 1.8 million known species

** Rogers.2  **

And then proceeded to ask if god created earth why did he then allow the great war 

**Rogers.2**

Then he said that god was “stupid” not to create world peace, the nun hit him for blasphemy, it was only then i told her to go fuck herself

**Rogers.2**

Its all about context

** Lang **

agdhhagd I can see it jfc

** Genius **

wow ur such a bad catholic rogers

**Romanoff**

Does anyone else wonder why there was five cumulative coffee cups placed on the kitchen counter in the span of two hours?

**Wilson**

It both scares me and turns me on that you know that

** Wilson  **

** Barton **

^^ agreed on both points its more environmentally friendly to just drink it from the pot

** Lang **

gross 

** Barton  **

I care about the environment 

** Rogers.2 **

Why is it that everytime i open this gc i have to defend myself??

** Lang **

To be fair u got a lot to defend

** Rogers.2 **

*have

**Genius**

This is not the time to care about grammar 

** Rogers.2 **

Coffee is life. duh

** Barton **

covfefe*

** Romanoff **

I lost three braincells reading that.

** Genius **

Ik ur a superhuman person, but 5 cups of coffee in 2hrs isnt healthy

** Rogers.2 **

…

**Rogers.2**

Was that stark, being worried for my health???

** Rogers.2 **

Did u fall down the stairs again?

** Genius **

Im receding my pervious statement and my official statement is FUCK YOU

** Captain Spangles **

Buck, why did you drink five cups in two hours? I know have higher stamina but seriously that’s not good for you.

** Lang  **

WOAH tmi rogers tmi!!

** Barton **

u have the maturity level of a 5yr old

** Lang **

dude, u laughed in fury’s face when he said “breast”

** Barton **

… his lips made funny shapes

** Lang **

he said "Agent 18 was shot twice with an AR-15 in the breast" contextually, it rly wasnt mature

** Barton **

i thought he was gon say "chest" so i was a little startled ok??

** Wilson **

we all were

** Captain Spangles **

Bucky….

** Captain Spangles **

Answer me.

** Maximoff **

Does James normally ignore you for ten minutes straight in real life?

** Genius **

Oh he does- buckaroo pulled earphones out after rogers’d talked w him for a good 5 min

** Genius **

i would also blast music to ignore a five min rant about quinoa tbh

**Lang**

bucky is a dick

** Genius **

Tell me more

** Lang **

Didn’t mean it, just wanted to get his attention. he usually doesnt ignore insults

** Wilson **

Im pretty sure he just ignores u in general 

**Captain Spangles**

Bucky. I’ve been informed by JARVIS that you are in the kitchen on floor 11 preparing a sixth cup of coffee, currently pouring in two espresso shots and five crushed caffeine pills.

** Lang **

pretty sure super serum doesnt include immunity against caffeine od 

** Captain Spangles **

Looking into the surveillance camera chugging it down with your middle finger raised doesn’t decrease consequences. 

** Maximoff **

Are you stalking your husband through the total surveillance system?

** Captain Spangles **

Affirmative.

** Maximoff **

nice

**Captain Spangles**

James. If you start making a seventh cup…

**Genius**

woah rogers used the mom voice- i just got flashbacks

** Genius **

Why don’t you just go down there and tell him yourself?

** Captain Spangles **

I’m in D.C remember?

** Genius  **

@rogers.2 looking at the camera feed rn, firstly I can see u scrolling down the group chat on ur phone and secondly srsly u shouldnt drink more ur hand isnt suppose to shake like that

** Genius **

…. did you fucking eat a mouth full of coffee beans out of spite

** Captain Spangles **

To quote Sister Beatrice “James, God sends those who question his all mighty powers to purgatory” I’d also like to add that you’ll be wishing for purgatory when I get back to New York.

** Genius **

Soon there will only be one Rogers- bcs bucky just fuckin ran out the door

** Maximoff **

Jarvis told me Steve’s tracker is going off-route. Is he seriously coming back? It’s less than 30 minutes left.

** Maximoff **

James is either on the subway or he turned off his tracker. 

** Wilson **

Most of the intelligence community doesn’t believe he exists…

** Romanoff **

The ones that do call him…

** Barton **

totally and royally fucked 

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

The wifi in Starbucks on 4th is abhorrent 

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

.@james.rogers r u having more coffee 

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

Replying to **Tony Stark**

 

**clint barton** @francisbarton retweeted

**clint barton**  @francisbarton           29 Jun

        Google Search; how write eulogy

**Samuel Wilson** @SamWilson

.@james.rogers is it too early to call dibs on ur ww2 service uniform?

**clint barton** @francisbarton

Replying to **Samuel Wilson**

Ew why would u want that- we’ve all seen bukcys “hygiene” routine 

**Samuel Wilson** @SamWilson

Replying to **clint barton**

It would prob go for a few $$$ on ebay

**Scott Lang** @sctty_lango

.@SamWilson ???

**Samuel Wilson** @SamWilson

Replying to **Scott Lang**

I have student debt to pay off, fool

**Wanda** @wandamaximoff

Is @james.rogers deceased yet? I call dibs on his arm. The mental one. Obviously. 

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

.@wandamaximoff um actually I made it so technically… its mine

**Samuel Wilson** @SamWilson

.@RealAnthonyStark u sound like ross

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

Replying to **Sam Wilson**

I JUST SAID THE ARM NOT BUCKY THE CORPSE BUKCY THE CORPSE CAN ROT 

**Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff

I get 50% of assets, Russian association surpasses patent law.

**clint barton** @francisbarton

Yo buckys tracker went offline

**Samuel Wilson** @SamWilson

Is Steve back in NY?

**Wanda** @wandamaximoff

Jarvis says both disabled their trackers and cut off emergency radio feed, Steve was last at the hill, Bucky by 4th av.

 **Scott Lang** @sctty_lango

lol rip @james.rogers

**A.A**

** Murdock  **

Is James actually dead? If so, contact my offices immediately as we need to discuss procedure 

**Lang**

Love how chill matt is- like a key person could be dead, oh lets discuss procedure (again)

** Murdock **

Considering the Twitter catastrophe last week, my expectations of survival has been minimal.

** Genius **

Thanks for the vote of confidence consul

** Murdock  **

However, if I may speak freely, is Bucky dead?

** Murdock  **

If so, I call dibs on his medal of honour 

** Barton  **

I CANT BREATHE OMFG MATTHEW YOU ARE A SHIT CATHOLIC 

** Murdock  **

We will all be eaten by the same worms in the end. 

** Lang **

Well that was ominous as fuck

** Wilson **

Is Bucky dead tho??

** Wilson  **

@romanoff ??

** Romanoff **

How am I suppose to know? They’re super soldiers, if they don’t wanna be found, they won't. Not even by me.

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

wow I have shit friends, im FINE btw- not dead thanks!! and no one is getting shit when I die

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark 

.@james.rogers an explanation tho?

**Scott Lang** @sctty_lango

.@james.rogers we were worried promise!

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

Replying to **Tony Stark**

I was at Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz offices bcs obvious reasons I couldn’t make my not dead status official 

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

Drinking my 8th cup of death coffee atm bcs its 4TH OF JULY

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark

Replying to **Bucky Rogers**

oh

**Wanda** @wandamaximoff

Can you bring some coffee back? 

**Clint barton** @francis.barton

.@james.rogers Amercano, three extra shots, one pack of Splenda

**Natasha Romaonoff** @natasha_romaonoff

.@james.rogers Venti caramel frappuccino, two pumps of vanilla, 6 espresso shots. If you judge me I’ll make you dead.

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

ugh just send me a list in the gc - ill put the bill on @RealAnthonyStark 

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark 

Replying to **Bucky Rogers**

RUDE 

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark 

venti latte w soy milk, three shots and 5 packs raw sugar, ill dm my card details

**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

Replying to **Tony Stark**

already have them

**Tony Stark** @RealAnthonyStark 

Replying to **Bucky Rogers**

YOU FUCKING NSA PIECE OF SHIT (banner wants matcha tea to match his skin)

TRENDING NOW

  1. 4th July 



#happy bday steve #100 n kicking #politics #bucky rogers

** shoppingcartisfull **

Happy 4th and happy birthday Steve Rogers!

We have been blessed with another shit post thread today y’all

** kettering  **

comedic as it is, is it just me who’s kinda confused?

Steve is a century old (biologically 33 but still) and none of them tweeted happy b-day? Stark didn’t take the opportunity to make an old man joke? Not even any “happy fourth of July” tweets? I know its like 8am in New York but still

** pitchthebitch **

yes!! I mean they talked about bucky and coffee for an hour, like ye they did mention the 4th, but as if it was something else? Why would they have coffee (8 cups jfc Bucky take care of yourself) w dubious amounts of espresso shots just bcs its the 4th?

And steve isn’t even in new york? Last seen at the hill aka capitol hill aka Washington aka not new york. Bucky “ran” away for some reason, could be related, maybe not but I can smell shenanigans 

** helgagryffendor **

Bruce is w them too, last time we heard from him he was doing research at WHO institute in WALES, something is definitely fucky… remember the press conference 2 days ago? Steve kept emphasising moral obligations and freedom more than usual I mean… open letters?? Impeachment?? Who knows but theres a reason why Steve fucking Rogers is in D.C right now

#4th July #twitter #happy bday steve #bucky rogers

** 2,128 notes **

** dandydee  **

ya did everyone just forget the CNN report after the Hawaii scandal? Cos it obvi never aired and a new date was never set. @steverogers what r u playing at

** 1, 323 notes **

** gloss **

Conspiracy theories aside, can we just talk about their Starbucks orders for a sec?

#splenda is a crime and u know it 

** 32 notes **

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

Justice is blind. Happy 4th. 

* * *

JUNE 29TH 2018

07.54 AM EST

Annie Franco had moved back to New York again when she’d turned 19, Colombia was nothing like Humboldt, but it was easy to cake New York home again. It was organised chaos. So many people with enough direction so no body crashed into each other. No one needed to interact with each other unless needed. Franco doesn’t like to talk to people, because she knows for a fact that everyone lies. Franco doesn’t know when they do, but they do. It made people unattractive her in her eyes. It also made her a good journalist and an even better EP. She looks out the subway car window, dirty and used, scratched but still standing, it was the perfect analogy for New York.

She looks down at her phone. A message notification blinks in anger at her.

_Where are you?_

_I’m there in 5_

_Need update on Muller. It’s red. Still._

Annie doesn’t reply and continues to sit, even though she wants to stand up and start pacing. The subway isn’t going to move faster just because she’s moving in it. The noise of annoyed New Yorkers is white noise, comforting, she knows she’s home. Which is why she opts for the subway rather than cabs, traffic is horrifying at best this time of day.

The Newsroom, as expected is already buzzing with noise of the phones going off, quick fingers on keyboards and the faint background noise of the tv screens. Franco takes a deep breath and sighs. She looks around and spots her senior producer, Mikhail Ilya. A gaunt, skinny, far too optimistic producer joins her as soon she’d walked into the room.

“Steve Rogers.”

“Good morning to you too, Ilya.” Franco murmurs and throws her empty take away cup in the closest bin. She starts to walk to her desk and Ilya walks with her. She gives a confused look. 

“Steven _Rogers_.” He repeats with more emphasis on the last name.

“I’ve herd of him.” She says with a pointed eyebrow and pulls out her phone from her jacket. She groans and starts to type back, still not even close to her desk. She starts to walk faster. Ilya gives her a disappointed look.

“Steve Grant fucking Rogers, Annie.” She doesn’t stop in her stride, but there’s a stutter in her walk. She ignores it and looks down at her work issued phone again. Ilya groans, which she ignores. She has no intention caring about a 240 character message from a man who made her job hell Franco sits down by her neat, almost exclusively white and black desk and wakes her two main screens up. She enters the passwords quickly and as they’re loading she picks up the phone again.

“You’re repeating.” She mutters and resists the urge to throw the phone into something. Ilya had not noticed her growing annoyance and starts talking again.

“It’s Steve Rogers” She turns to the main screens, pulling up iNews and watches the updates carefully. A.P news alert on Muller is still red, as it has been for the last few weeks. It feels like she’s producing a fucking reality show, not news.

“What did our favourite whistleblower tweet this time?” Franco asks and turns her full attention to Ilya, who laughs for half a second before frowning.

“Annie… Steve Rogers” He punctuates slowly and Franco ignores to acknowledge the rather demanding act and stands up instead.

“Repeating…” She whispers and looks at her phone when she feels another vibration. She curses and yells out the name of a certain PR manager.

“Why is Fox running the Manafort story before us? If I have to find out the news from Tucker fucking Carlson’s Twitter, I’ll lose my shit.” She says softly when Trent had turned to face her.

“Um, Twitter isn’t a reliable source-“

“It started to be reliable when the President almost declared war via Twitter last month.” She cuts off. She likes that fact as much as anyone else. Trent knows this and just gives Franco a sharp nod before going on her phone to construct a Tweet. The height of journalism, she clicks her jaw and turns. Franco tilts her head, Ilya is still there.

“Why is Steve Rogers relevant?” She asks and he raises his eyebrows in disbelief. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He makes an aborted gesture to the entire room and his eyebrows screw together in confusion.

“Are” he stutters and blinks, he looks like a confused horse, Franco thinks absently, “are you fucking kidding me.”

“No. What is it? Five of the Presidents top aides have pleaded guilty, I’m a little neck deep in shit at the moment-“

“Everybody, Steve Rogers wants to go on air tonight!” Ilya announces. She closes her eyes momentarily when she hears a coffee cup hit the floor. She hopes Ilya will slip on it and break his neck. Because as a general rule, announcements involving Steve fucking Rogers in Newsrooms to winds of impeachment came. She turns to Ilya with narrowed eyes.

“What the fuck and how the fuck.” She asked, trying to keep her voice level. Ilya sighs.

“He contacted me. He wants to go on air tonight.” She lets out a sound, akin to a laugh and raises her eyebrows.

“Yeah, got that the first time. Details.” She demands. Ilya squirms and gives a nervous smile.

“Okay. So… I can’t really do that.” Franco lets out a real laugh and Ilya frowns at her. Then realisation dawns on him. He slowly backs away from her desk.

“That’s funny, it just sounded like you can’t tell me why Steve Rogers wants to go on air tonight.”

“It’s complicated.” Franco blinks. Once. Twice.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“Annie! Listen!” She narrows her eyes, whatever that makes Ilya think he can raise his voice at her. She asks with a hint of danger;

“What makes you think I wasn’t?”

“At 5.45 PM the New York Times will publish.”

“That’s kind of the point of newspapers. They publish things.” She snaps.

“Zoey Mara is publishing an article, which is completely, 100% unrelated, at the surface of course.” He pauses and grimaces at Franco’s inhumanly highly raised eyebrows. The only reason why Franco hasn’t walked away yet is the mention of Mara. He takes a breath.

“And Rogers wants to go on air tonight, regarding the article-“

“Which you’ve already read?” She interrupts, despite Ilya’s talent of producing the news, he’s terrible at delivering information. He nods.

“The article will have some sensitive content which will be even more sensitive when Rogers goes on air. Tonight.” Franco blinks, words comes out of his mouth yet she doesn’t know squat. 

“Information that is sensitive because what?” She presses.

“Don’t freak out.” Franco is cross between smacking him in the face and walking away.

“A sentence that’s usually said before a person freaks out.”

“I’m currently in possession of over a terabyte of information. Information that may cause a cascade effect ending with a commencement of impeachment proceedings in the House.” Ilya blinks. Franco stops breathing. She looks at Ilya with absolution in her eyes, when the Times published the first open letter on June 28th she’d laughed. Then she thinks about the last report CNN did with Romanoff and Rogers. She’d been lucky Anderson’d taken it. But for some reason they’d come to her newsroom, she thinks about the last year of American politics and immediately regrets it. She takes a breath and clears her throat;

“Okay. I’m just going to jump off the roof now.” She turns her heel, only to spin back again, pointing a manicured nail inches away from Ilya’s eyeball.

“What the fuck, Ilya. How and why?” She hisses. He hesitates and Franco thinks that people really only need one eye to function.

“He’ll be more discrete,” Franco huffs, Steve Rogers is the biggest drama Queen of the 20th and 21st century, Ilya rolls his eyes, “but there will undoubtably be a shitstorm.” 

“Fantastic.” Ilya senses her doubt and adds; 

“It’s legit. Like. Terrifyingly legit.”

“Okay, because if it isn’t, we’re going to be hung by the neck.” She says, even though her doubt isn’t about Rogers’ credibility, it’s about the general welfare of the nation.

“He’ll come in at 3 for run-through- his lawyer advised that only a selected few can be present.” Franco nods, finally Rogers has legal consul, she really doesn’t want to deal with lawsuits. 

“He wants to run it by 9PM, if we’re not ready, he’ll go to MSNBC.”

“Over my dead body.” She mutters and Ilya smiles. She takes a breath. Fuck this job and fuck journalistic integrity, if Rogers doesn’t make sure they’re not the ones convicted of treason, Franco will personally put him in the Artic. National treasure not not.

“A emergency ballistic missile attack alert has been dispatched in Hawaii!” 

* * *

** A.A **

** Captain Spangles  **

Going to the offices now, are everyone prepared?

** Romanoff **

I’ll come in at the run-through, have a emergency meeting with Fury.

** Barton **

related?

** Romanoff **

Obviously. 

** Lang **

How was the trip?

** Captain Spangles **

America’s railway system is a disgrace. 

** Lang **

I meant the meeting but cool

** Captain Spangles **

As good as it could be considering circumstances. 

** Rogers.2  **

dont do anything stupid, listen to murdock

** Captain Spangles **

You’re the one drinking your tenth cup of coffee. Who’s the one who’s moronic here?

** Genius **

Not to side with buckaroo, but last time u went on air we fled the country 

** Wilson **

No, we FLED the country- you were comfy in the tower while we got prosecuted 

**Genius**

I was there with you metaphorically 

** Wilson **

And I’m literally telling you to shut up

** Barton **

Wouldn’t it be funny if steve got another charge of espionage for his 100th birthday

** Rogers.2 **

not really

** Rogers.2 **

But i can see the hypothetical scenario 

** Murdock **

I honestly can’t believe I got you declared innocent, because you really have no clue what discretion means.

** Romanoff **

We didn’t anticipate the full repercussions. 

** Romanoff **

Besides, the open letters wasn’t my idea.

**Lang**

Btw steve cassie rly likes fireworks n with the 4th and all it would be awesome not having to flee the country in six hours

** Wilson  **

dont fuck up steve

** Captain Spangles **

Wow, I’m amazed of your confidence in me.

** Rogers.2 **

Babe, you kicked sister Beatrice in the shin. You don’t have an amazing record with self preservation

* * *

4TH JULY 2018 

2.04 PM EST

Franco stares at Steve Rogers with critical eyes. A part of her thinks _fuck you_ , the reckless manner he’d released the Trump Files, the aftermath she’d to deal with, the mess of a trial her Newsroom had to report. Another part of her is grateful, she knows that there hand’t been another way to make the information public. But still. Fuck you Steve Rogers and your Twitter account she totally isn’t following.

After small-talk initiated by Ilya regarding Rogers’ Amtrak trip from D.C to New York, which had frankly made her roll her eyes. Though she isn’t a people person, even she could see Ilya’s poorly concealed fan-boy moment. 

“The Times won’t publish until we have the report finalised. You’re lucky you have a history if credible intel, otherwise this non-discourse bullshit wouldn’t fly with me.” She thinks it’s an acceptable way to introduce herself. Rogers clears his throat and nods. 

“I understand ma’m. I know that it’s unconventional-“

“Risky.” She interrupts with a raised hand. She sighs and looks at him, for a 100 he looks alright she supposes, but the sincerity, almost desperate eyes overshadows the previous observation.

“You do understand what all of us are risking, not only me or this newsroom but the entire company and the people employed.” He nods. It’s not a question. 

“As soon as I sense possible violation even the slightest, I’ll pull the plug. CNN were unaware of the extent of information last time, now that we know your… Methods, recklessness isn’t an option.” She will never apologise for honesty.

“Of course, my lawyer will go through legalities.” Franco nods once and turns to Ilya;

“Let’s start the run-through then.” Ilya walks out the conference room to get the selected group of reporters responsible for this not turning into a civil lawsuit. When Ilya closes the door they’re left alone, she wonders is it’s common curtesy to thank him for saving the world. 

“You don’t like me.” She shakes her head. It wasn’t a question. She trusts him as far as she can throw him, which isn’t very far she thinks as she watches his chest rise with a small laugh.

“You remind me of Natasha, I think you’d like her.” She doesn’t say she takes it as a compliment. She turns to face him completely. She’s silent for several seconds, he doesn’t even twitch once under her gaze. She gives in;

“Will he be impeached?” A hint of a smile. 

“Justice is blind.” He replies. Franco hates him, because in that moment Matthew Murdock walks in. They make introductions, Franco plays nice even though she’s ready to throttle Rogers if she doesn’t find out what mess her Newsroom are getting themselves into. Ilya starts off with a memo sent by Zoey Mara, she’s read it. Her eyes are on Rogers, his determination mirrored in her own. Ilya pulls up the final draft of the New York Times article, this she hasn’t read. She leans forward even though she’s the closest one to the projector. Her eyes widen at the headline. A multitude of whispered curses fills the room, she snaps her eyes at Rogers. Now with mutual understanding; This is the same, but everything is different.

Even Rogers flinches at the knock on the door.

A intern. Who’s not suppose to see any of this, know any of this, is in the conference room. Ilya shuts the projector off, Franco is too entrenched in annoyance that it takes her five seconds to see the intern’s wide eyes and hear his loud panting breaths echoing. She waits for the apology for disturbing the run-through of the year.

“Code Red in Florida, someone opened fire in Marjory Stoneman Douglas High School. One confirmed casualty so far-“ The nameless intern can’t finish the sentence before everyone is on their feet. Franco grabs Rogers’ arm before he can rush out. She has to let him know that she knows the value of the information, and that she knows that they have to run the story. 

“This isn’t over.”

“No, it will never end.” It’s not until a week later Franco realises that Rogers wasn’t talking about the report.

* * *

 **Steve Rogers** @steverogers

I don’t have any words.

**President Pence** @POTUS

My prayers and condolences to the families of the victims of the terrible Florida shooting. No child, teacher or anyone else should ever feel unsafe in an American school.

 **Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

This wasn't suppose to happen. This should never occur, no child should ever have to face a barrel of a gun.  

 **CNN** @CNN

13 confirmed casualties after mass-shooting in Parkland, Florida.   

 **jonas sjöberg** @Jonas_Sjöberg

I've literally never seen someone fire a gun irl, ive never held a gun... And kids my age can fucking buy a gun before drinking a beer. Wtf. 1/3

 **jonas sjöberg** @Jonas_Sjöberg

I think I wouldn't be so in disbelief if america was liberal in every sense of the word- if legal drinking age was 16, weed was legalised nation-wide... 2/3

 **jonas sjöberg** @Jonas_Sjöberg

But it's not. This can impossibly be about freedom, freedom to open fire on students?? What about the kids that are underage, and cant be the "good guy with a gun"? are you gonna give a 16yr/o kid a gun to defend themselves instead of laws protecting their fucking lives? 3/3

 **Steve Rogers**  @steverogers

I stand in solidarity with everyone affected, students, children should never have a mass shooting as a daily possible scenario. 

 **The New York Times** @nytimes

Alyssa Alhadeff, 14 confirmed to be deceased. 

 **Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff

Shooting lasted 2:21 p.m. – 2:27 p.m. EST according to BSO, suspect taken into custody 3:40 p.m. Despite Code Red activated, suspect left on premises on foot at 3:01 p.m.

 **Natasha Romanoff**  @natasha_romanoff

The suspect is in custody, but we shouldn't pray and forget- rise and repeat; This is unacceptable and the lack of @POTUS response is making an injustice to everyone affected. 

 **Mike Pence** @mike_pence

So many signs that the Florida shooter was mentally disturbed, even expelled from school for bad and erratic behavior. Neighbors and classmates knew he was a big problem. Must always report such instances to authorities, again and again!

 **Amanda Olssen** @manda.olssen

.@POTUS we dont want prayer and condolences we want our friends and teachers back. We want the unconditional promise of preventing mass shootings #neveragain

**A.A**

**Genius** changed **Genius** to **Stark**

 **Genius** changed **Captain Spangels**  to **Rogers**

**Stark**

dont go down to the garage

**Lang**

y

**Romanoff**

Three perfectly fine suits are now scrap material.

**Stark**

ITS BEEN THREE DAYS AND THEY ACCUSE THEM OF BEING PAID ACTORS WHAT THE FLYING FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS COUNTRY

**Rogers.2**

chill

**Stark**

How tf can u be calm???

**Rogers.2**

im not- but if i let go, the number of assassinated presidents will rise to 5

**Maximoff**

There's a protest in D.C tomorrow

**Stark**

this convo feels familiar

**Rogers**

We shouldn't go.

**Stark**

what

**Rogers**

This isn't about us, it's about the students, survivors that are taking action. Something that we cannot let be distracted by our presence.  

**Rogers**

We will speak out, but never to overshadow them.

**Barton**

Agreed.

**Wilson**

^^

**Murdock**

We have to discuss proceedings again. Miss Franco just emailed me. 

**Rogers**

Fuck.

 **Mike Pence**  @mike_pence

Very sad that the FBI missed all of the many signals sent out by the Florida school shooter. This is not acceptable. They are spending too much time trying to prove Russian collusion with the Pence campaign - there is no collusion. Get back to the basics and make us all proud!

 **Samuel Wilson** @SamWilson

.@mike_pence OK. Since you love making everything about yourself, let me break this down; the FBI is an acronym for Federal Bureau of Investigation- YOU are the head of the FEDERAL republic of 50 states- you are literally saying YOUR juridical branch is flawed. Which makes it YOUR responsibility to do something #neveragain

 **chad burry**  @Chad.Burry

It's been 3 days can we let families mourn before talking about politics? How insensitive are you to debate about gun law when people have died?

 **Amanda Olssen**  @manda.olssen

Replying to  **chad burry**  

Mr. Beigel was my geo teacher. The only reason why I'm alive is because he unlocked the door and let us hide. How dare you imply my fear of seeing someone get shot the face by an ar15 is insensitive because I want to prevent it from happening to another 16 year old student. Shame on you. 

**Transcript: Stoneman students' questions to lawmakers and the NRA at the CNN town hall**

Updated 1502 GMT (2302 HKT) July 13, 2018

JAKE TAPPER, CNN: Good evening and welcome to Broward County, Florida, I'm Jake Tapper. You're about to witness an historic exchange between survivors of a horrific school shooting and their elected leaders. In this arena are thousands of people whose lives were changed forever, one week ago today, when a gunman opened fire inside Marjory Stoneman Douglas High School and killed 17 students and teachers. Four victims remain hospitalized. 

**altfacts**

Republicans: I don’t understand why everyone hates us so much

Also Republicans: Oh, let me call this survivor a naive idealist and plug my ears for rational proposals 

**1,012 notes**

**derzunkuft**

Participate in changing the world 

#neveragain 

[Donate to March for Our Lives](https://www.marchforourlives.com/donate)

[Join Marches](https://www.facebook.com/pg/marchforourlives/events/?ref=page_internal)

**5,013 notes**

**veronicamaas**

I think that bcs this happened on the 4th is a sign- we are gonna become independent of bigotry for real this time.

**305 notes**

**GreenNight**

Open a history book; Revolutions start because students start to take action. I'm proud to be a part of Gen Z and if you aren't, get the fuck out of my face

**9,138 notes**

**dicerchopper**

_ Stark Industries donates $5 million to March of Our Lives _

**4,002 notes**

RUBIO: I'm saying that the problems that we're facing here today cannot be solved by gun laws alone. And I'm going to tell you what we've done already and what I hope we'll do moving forward. 

(BOOING)

OLSSEN: Senator, may I ask; have you starred down the barrel of an AR-15 rifle?

RUBIO: I don't see-

OLSSEN: Yes or no?

RUBIO: I have seen an AR-15 style rifle, yes.

OLSSEN: Let me rephrase, have you ever had an AR-15 style rifle aimed in your face? Have you seen your 15 year old friend be shot twice in the back with an AR-15 rifle? Do you know how bullet rounds echo in classrooms? It's deafening, but the screams were louder. Let me ask again, have you ever had an AR-15 style rifle aimed in your face? I'm assuming the answer is 'no', but for me it isn't. I've seen it- and I'm certain if restricted gun legislation had been enacted by your passive Congress, I'd be without a bullet shaped scar in my left shoulder. This is about gun law and we will not move forward until you realise that too.

(APPLAUSE)

TAPPER: Thank you, Miss Olssen.

**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

I was given the title "superhero" but @manda.olssen and survivors of the Parkland shooting are real heroes. #neveragain

**sae** @saega99line

Rubio has to fukcing get a vibranium implant to have a spine jfc #cnndebate

**frida nilsson** @Frida_Nilsson

Its so weird to see students saying to gov't to protect the future by restricting the main cause (guns) and the gov't essentially laughing in their face

**clint barton**  @francis.barton

Listen to these students and know that prayer and condolences isn't enough, time's up @POTUS

**Natasha Romanoff** @natasha_romanoff

I know how it feels to get a bullet wound at 14. No one, regardless nationality/affiliation should ever go through that. 

**kate j simmons** @k.j.s

administration; oh im pro life

*14 kids die in mass shooting  

administration; lets pray and do nothing to protect lives

TAPPER: I want to bring in Tom Heniger, he's a junior, and he has a question for Senator Rubio. Tom?

HENINGER: You said that this is a Democratic effort to push the gun law agenda. Is the lives of minors, of children and students, my life... Are they're just tools of pushing rhetoric, or do you simply not care about our lives?

RUBIO: Definitely not, you're misinterpreting my statements. I think that the Democratic way of making this about laws infringing on the Second Amendment, by presenting victims as spokespeople does their suffering an injustice.

HENINGER: The protection of our lives is a bipartisan matter, Senator Rubio. In Article 1, section 1 of U.S Constitution states that "All legislative Powers herein granted shall be vested in a Congress of the United States, which shall consist of a Senate and House of Representatives" If a bipartisan debate isn't held, a bipartisan effort for gun law reform isn't proposed, you will no longer be in Congress by the midterms. We have nothing to lose, we aren't risking losing $1,012,980 in funding from the NRA. We have already lost our friends, if Congress lets this be forgotten again, we have the power to vote you out-  

(APPLAUSE)

HENINGER: And furthermore, the nerve of saying that this infringes on our rights -- I can't-- you're standing here saying that as if the right to live is irrelevant.

RUBIO: I never said--

UNIDENTIFIED FEMALE: -- Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness --

RUBIO: Let me speak, I never implied that--

UNIDENTIFIED FEMALE: --inaudible, our -- 

RUBIO: -- inaudible -- 

UNIDENTIFIED FEMALE: -- You cannot pick and choose when it comes to the Constitution, those are our unalienable rights and those rights are being violated for every mass shooting. Shame on you! 17 people's unalienable rights has been violated, because they are dead. How many more kids have to die made until you start taking responsibility?

(APPLAUSE)

RUBIO: I was answering Mr. Heninger before, and the Second Amendment is a part of the civil rights --

HENINGER: I think your unwillingness to address the actual issue of guns says enough. I won't take your political stance as unbiased until you stop accepting money from the National Rifle Association.

RUBIO: I can't control non-profit donors, if they are inline with my political agenda I see no wrong in accepting funds from them.

HENINGER: You won't have anything to fund by the next term- 

TAPPER: Thank you Mr. Heninger, let's continue with... 

**pop4feel**

girl @cnn debate; How many more violations to our rights are to be made until you start taking responsibility? 

me;

 

WE'RE GONNA RISE UP 

**10,238 notes**

** New York Speaks out Against Congress  **

**Despite a strong debate in town hall, activists of the March of Our Lives movement are met with resistance. Last week the Senate voted 57-43 to open a bipartisan debate for gun law reform. The announcement came in yesterday at 11.23 p.m EST. This prompted organisers in Washington and New York to hold a twin protest of the vote.**

By KATE MARAJul. 20, 2018

NEW YORK CITY, NY — 50 marches have been organised worldwide to take place on August the 24th, but in the wake of a staggering 57-43 vote in the Senate, New York and Washington organisers of the March for out Lives posted a new event at their Facebook page. It outlined a impromptu protest for the next day. Within the next hour over three thousand people had signed their interest for respective protest. 

New York marched at 11 a.m with a crowd of an estimated six thousand. The march, alike _last year_ , ended in Battery Park. Steve Rogers held a short, but substantial speech regarding the result of the vote.

“I am not against individual freedom, I am not against the second amendment. But when this nation has experienced twenty-seven school shootings only this year, we cannot stand passive. 

I’m aware as a man with a history of gun violence, I may sound contradictive.  I’m not here as an anti-gun advocate or even as spokesperson. I speak out, because I’ve seen gun violence, a type of violence that is necessary in war- but never in schools. I’m here because I’m proud, I’m proud to see a new generation that are not faced with a great tragedy of war. They are faced with a far more complex tragedy- of resisting their own government. The tragedy is the inaction, the loss of life and the lives that will be lost in the future if we are faced with passivity again. 

To stand up against one’s government is frightening and I cannot verbalise my admiration for these students, many of you are not old enough to enlist, yet you showed up. You are braver than I’ll ever be. I want to say thank you, you are the real heroes of this generation.” 

Several activists spoke at Battery Park, including survivors of the Parkland shooting that travelled from Florida to join the protest. New York students showed their solidarity with the movement, several speaking in-front of the crowd. One of them was Peter Parker, 17 from the Midtown School of Science and Technology.

“I was 14 when I lost my uncle to gun-violence. Though it didn’t occur in a school, concert, or a sports arena, the pain and unimaginable sorrow is the same. To lose a family member to gun violence is preventable. The last few years lives have been lost to hurricanes and wild fires. Catastrophes dictated by Mother Nature. 

This isn’t a natural process, mass shootings are not natural occurrences, they are dictated by our laws. I’m 17 and the fact that I have to tell Congress that this is not freedom isn’t right. Freedom is life. 

I urge Congress to open their eyes to reality- we are dying, not because of terrorism or aliens. We are dying because you do nothing. I’m 17 years old and in a year I can, and will vote. I, like many others, will not let you stay in power if you do nothing. I’m 17 years old and I have to go to school tomorrow with fear. Because instead of prohibiting people like my uncle’s killer to act, you’re installing metal detectors and armed guards. I’m 17 and I don’t feel safe, not with the state of the Union you have created.”

_ WATCH FULL BATTERY PARK PROTEST _

_ Protest in Washington brings 8,000 to the Lincoln Memorial_

Annie Franco           Inbox - Google

**Re** : Report

**Date:**  20 Jul 2018 at 05:49 PM

**To:**  Steve Rogers, Matthew Murdock, Natasha Romanoff 

Sorry for the late reply, 

We do a run-through on the 10th of August. Because of recent events we have to take extra precautions, however we have to broadcast before the 24th. Company lawyer will be present as well, I would advice all of you to keep yourself out of the public eye until then. 

Don't fuck me over legally on this, 

Kind regards, Franco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual plot?? wowo- idek if u guys like original characters, but hopefully it will add some perspective. I do realise the 4th is a national holiday, but due to what happened on the 14th of February, I took some creative liberties. I wrote this in 2 days so pls be kind.
> 
> Any readers in the U.S, please join March For Our Lives. It breaks my heart seeing inaction in congress, I know I write as an outsider. But jfc these kids are the same age as me and I cannot phantom the scenario of being unsafe in school. It's just isn't right.
> 
> Survivors of the shooting who had dialogue are made up- to respect the words of the real heroes


	13. TIME is _ _

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um. enjoy 7k words of below average crack ft. an incoherent plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for like being dead since February - i wish i could repent with a better update, but lol what can you expect? i tried my best to keep up with the memes ™. enjoy and please forgive my less than twenty one pilots frequent updates.

****

**tony being a snark ICON for 6 minuets straight**

925,000 views

 **snAPped** SUBSCRIBE 290K

Published on 10 Aug 2018

and FUTHER mOrE

________________

SHOW MORE

**13,720 Comments**

SORT BY

Add public comment...

 **Chanel Hoe**  • 1 hour ago •

lowkey amazed that tonys still alive with the shite that he says

2.1K likes

 **James Jumper** • 2 hours ago •

“Hm. Well, politics has never really been my thing, but from both sides of the spectrum pence can suck my dick.” - snarktony stark 2018 relatable icon of the year

4K likes

 **egg**  • 30 minutes ago •

at this rate stark would be more capable/ articulate/ qualified than the two previous presidents. i mean srsly, hes talking to diplomats, went to MIT when he was 15. hes rich ie he wont be susceptible to lobbying and his lack of filter makes for a honest and somewhat offensive politican. Basically, what im saying Stark 2020 should be a thing

891 likes

Up nextAUTOPLAY

**The Horrifying Secrets of the Red Room**

BuzzFeed Unsolved Network • 12,995 views • 1 hour ago

**Landing at Normandy: Behind Neil Mcnamara's Photo of Cpt. Steve Rogers | 100 Photos | TIME**

TIME • 2 years ago • 16.2 M views

_"Breaking news, the EU commission retaliates against the newly implemented steel and aluminium tariffs. A spokesperson for the..."_

**Group Chat:** **A.A** **[10:02 AM]**

**Lang**

I was browsing the shield files database and omfg

**Lang**

**Lang**

What did hydra make u do

**Rogers.2**

Thats not me

**Lang**

IT IS THO

**Barton**

i wish id never seen that. But in a cathartic way im also happy i did

**Rogers.2**

Its my illegitimate grandson

**Rogers.2**

Right nat?

**Romanoff**

Yes.

**Lang**

Wtf

**Lang**

No. Ur a liar. A dirty liar.

**Rogers.2**

Why would i ever look like a 70’s porno ver of howard stark

**Stark**

Hey thats my dad!

**Rogers.2**

I know they look similar

**Stark**

I meant dont talk shit about my dad only i can

**Rogers.2**

Lets agree to disagree

Barton

@nat how tf do u know who dat is

**Romanoff**

Upon the advice of counsel, I respectfully decline to answer your question, based on my rights under the Fifth Amendment.

**Barton**

@murdock srsly???

**Murdock**

Yes. This was part of the deposition, and upon my counsel we agreed not to disclose sensitive information regarding Miss Romanoff’s biological associations.

**Lang**

^^ when u try to extend the essay by spewing bulshit

**Barton**

??? @ russianevils ??

**Romanoff**

I plead the fifth.

**Rogers.2**

@stark theres a reason y howard looks like a porn star

**Stark**

Shut the fuck up before i make u one

**Rogers.2**

Me and steve arent in an open relationship

**Stark**

Wait. That came out wrong

**Rogers.2**

Just like u

**Stark**

:/

**Stark**

:/ x10000∞

**Rogers.2**

:)

**Rogers.2**

:) 1907-1991

**Stark**

Im crying and also touché bitch

**Stark**

(4realz dont do that again or ill actually spiral into an introspective analysis of family significance)

**Rogers.2**

Im bad at this

**Rogers**

Honestly this is the closest you’ll get to an apology. He still hasn’t apologised to me for throwing me out of a building.

**Stark**

Fine. Ill take it. R we done w the dead parents jokes?

**Wilson**

#wideberth

**Stark**

OH MY GOD LEAVE ME ALONE

**Lang**

Actually how are u higher on the asshole scale than bucky?

**Wilson**

SORRY BUT I COULNT RESIST

**Wilson**

@Rogers please dont fire me

**Rogers**

**Stark**

*projectile vomits in disgust*

**Maximoff**

Wilson and Rogers can be a duo.

**Maximoff**

The Aggressive Americans Alliance.

**Lang**

I think u got out-acronymed @stark

**Stark**

Dont even mind bcs A C C U R A T E

 **Stark**  changed  **A.A**  to  **Aggressive Americans Alliance**

 **Banner**  changed  **Aggressive Americans Alliance**  to  **Aggressive Americans Alliance + Wanda**

**Maximoff**

Thank you Bruce.

**Lang**

Dude, are u just gon creep n be silent???

**Lang**

Okay then

**Barton**

Wait, r we ignoring the insinuation that nat had a kid???

**Romanoff**

Upon the advice of counsel, I respectfully decline to answer your question, based on my right to call you a fucking moron.

10TH AUGUST 2018

3.12 PM EST

“The assets are genuine.”

“You say that as if it matters.”

“It does.”

“How.” Franco narrows her eyes, a mild headache has already turned into a migraine. Murdock has said nothing so far and she wonders if he’s even aware of the shitstorm they’re facing. By the serine faces of the trio, they have no clue at all. Trent stares Rogers down, but he’s not looking at her. They’d been going on for almost twenty minutes and Franco’s ready to punch him in the face. She gives Rogers a hard look and sighs;

“Hogarth.” The company hired Jerry Hogarth after the S.H.E.I.L.D files leaked in 2014, when every credible news media had been publicly scrutinised by the government for even mentioning its contents. Though Hogarth had dealt with the aftermath with brute grace, Franco isn’t confident that even Hogarth could protect them.

“Title 18, section 793 aside, the implication of-“

“This is not espionage.” Rogers cuts off. Franco nearly rolls her eyes.

“Oh I’m sorry, how the fuck did you get access then?” Trent asks, Franco, barley able to operate Excel, trusts Trent to understand the inner workings of the golden trio’s bullshit. Rogers opens his mouth to retort but Franco raises her hand to silence him.

“This is not what we’d agreed on, so let be honest . We’re not gonna run the story until we know that we won’t be charged with treason, espionage and computer fraud.” Trent snaps.

“And wilful communication with an unauthorised person.” Hogarth adds, Murdock clicks his jaw. If Franco wasn’t pissed, she’d wonder if they had history together.

“It’s not espionage, the source will remain anonymous.” Franco lets out a small laugh.

“Okay, so what, you’ll go on air and discuss the files as if you’re not the one who obtained them?” Trent asks, after an hour and they’re still on square one. Franco looks at Rogers, who doesn’t reveal anything.

“I’m not the source.”

“I don’t believe you.” Franco spits. She knows that the information is genuine, but Jesus it’s not worth going to prison.

“I’m not saying you should trust me-“

“Good. I don’t.” Rogers is the one rolling his eyes this time.

“But we have an obligation to let people know that Pence-“

“Is that the only indication that shows he’s guilty?” Franco cuts off.

“As I’ve said and showed you, yes. But the Front Group are a valid way to indite him.”

“So far the only ones getting indicted, are us.” Trent adds with a casual shrug, but her tone is hard.

“I went to your newsroom because I know that you want to run this story, you have to run the story.” Rogers probably means it as a compliment, but to Franco it sounds unbelievably condescending.

“I can’t run this story, because there isn’t one.” Franco sighs, letting her fatigue show by rubbing her eyes.

“Mara’s article on its own is publishable, but what you’re saying, it’s just not gonna happen with the lack of information we have. As Trent said, this is not what we agreed on.” She continues.

“Ma’m, I realise that’s sensitive to publish it, especially after the tariff reforms.” Romanoff speaks up. She looks as pained with Rogers’ answers as Trent.

“The assets are genuine, the article doesn’t corollate directly, we don’t know the source. It’s not happening.” She lists and shakes her head. Initially, she’d been certain that they would go public, but she hasn’t planned on the plate of shit they would present her as the entrée.

“I’ll publish it on Twitter if I have to.” Franco scoffs.

“Then I’ll run a story on your prison sentence.” She says, without any trace of a joke.

“Please, let’s be civil about this.” She barley glances at their presumed skilled lawyer.

“You said that this was secure information- it isn’t and so excuse me if I don’t fucking-“

“Mr. Rogers, when you contacted me, you said that you gave me all the information. Clearly you didn’t. I want to run this story, but this wasn’t what the memo said. You can’t expect us to run it after redacting... and especially because last time CNN ran your story, we almost got demoted.” Ilya cuts Franco off, she feigns annoyance but the dark circles under her eyes prevents her from reprimanding him.

Rogers bites the inside of his cheek and stays quiet for several seconds. A pin could drop. Franco’s own breathing is louder than acceptable.

“I’ll tell you the source.” Franco sighs with relief. She closes her eyes and nods, Rogers’ stubborn nature is infamous. Franco wishes words were fleeting as wind.

“After you run the story.” Rogers adds, having the audacity showing the shadow of a smile. Franco gives him a long look and smiles, all teeth and fury. Romanoff has the common sense to wince. Franco nods and snaps her head towards the door.

“Get the fuck out of my newsroom.”

**Group Chat: Aggressive Americans Alliance + Wanda** **[3:18 PM]**

**Romanoff**

STEVE FUCKING ROGERS IS CANCELLED.

**Lang**

Did romanoff just use a meme??

**Stark**

Ill take it that the meeting didnt go well?

**Romanoff**

We were kicked out.

**Rogers.2**

@steve WHAT DID I SAY YOU OAF

**Rogers**

To reiterate, we didn’t get kicked out, we’re on a late lunch break.

**Murdock**

You just needed to follow script. That was all you had to do.

**Rogers**

They needed to know how important the story is.

**Murdock**

You can’t disclose the entire story and not the source.

**Romanoff**

Miss Franco is one of the most respected producers in her field and you made me look like an alt-right activist.

**Rogers**

We can turn this around.

**Romanoff**

Fix this.

**Romanoff**

@rogers.2 If he dies within the next hour, will you kill me?

**Rogers.2**

Ill help u bury the fuckin body

10TH AUGUST 2018

5:32 PM EST

Franco taps her pen against the table twice and nods, holding in a world record breaking sigh. Rogers looks as happy as her with the compromise. Romanoff’s stoic indifference is admirable she’s to admit. Ilya has the nerve to look smug.

"Time's issue is the first act. Mara will follow up with her article. We have the resolution on the 8’o’clock. Follow script and don’t lay the patriotic freedom pandering on too thick.”

“People will support the cause if encouraged.” Franco holds his gaze and sighs;

“Exactly.”

“You don’t support disclosing.” 

“It’s our responsibility to hold government accountable indeed..” Franco hesitates before continuing;

“You were in the ice, I was a small girl, but it’s all in the same... Nixon’s impeachment was catalysed by the Pentagon papers publication. For the first time a Newspaper was barred by the Supreme Court. We will not be granted the same treatment, the supreme justice is a mouthpiece. Free speech is a lie and you know that too.”

“Which is why we have to run this story.” Determination and stubbornness might as well be synonymous with napalm and open roof cars.

“Steve, this isn’t petty theft, it’s nuclear war.”

                                                                                              D-Day | **Neil Mcnamara**

_1944_

It was the invasion to save civilization, and LIFE’s Neil Mcnamara was there, the only photographer to wade with the 34,250 troops onto Omaha Beach during the D-Day landing. Cpt. Steve Rogers' service had until that point been as a spokesperson, a propaganda mouthpiece for the USO. Mcnamara's photos of the landing, moments before a brutal assault was the first time American households came to associate the shield as a tool of war, rather than a stage prop. The shield became synonymous with Rogers, who crawled with his country men on the beaches a new symbol of hope was created. Bravery and resilience shown that day facilitated turn towards victory Americans agreed. Contemporary references to Steve Rogers credits him as the first superhero, Rogers' feat liberating POW's in Austria was made aware to the public only after D-Day. The 1944 July issue of LIFE magazine was the origin of Rogers' legacy and the embodiment of American values in the nation, and in 1945 the shield and the beholder was symbolic of peace to come in the Western world.

**Watch the 100 Photos Documentary Short _D-Day_**

**Financial Times**  @FinancialTimes 

** Follow  **

The global investment industry is on course for one of its worst years for new sales since the financial crisis

 

 

 

 

_4:22 pm • Aug 10, 2018_

_500 retweets • 823 likes_  

 

 

 

> > > | 
>>> 
>>> ********Tony Stark**** **@** RealAnthonyStark • 16 minutes ago 
>>> 
>>> Replying to  **@FinancialTimes**
>>> 
>>> Admittedly i wasnt the best at the whole ceo thing, but at least i didnt actively inhibit the domestic economy #tradewar
>>> 
>>> _819 replies 9. 2k retweets 11k likes_  
>>>   
>>> ---  
>>>   
>>> ****Tony Stark**** **@** RealAnthonyStark • 14 minutes ago 
>>> 
>>> Replying to  **@FinancialTimes @RealAnthonyStark**
>>> 
>>> And tariffs is taxes the DOMESTIC market PAYS for 
>>> 
>>> _703 replies 7. 2k retweets 9.5k likes_  
  
       

**POLITICS**

                 SUBSCRIBE | LOG IN

**U.S and Wakanda Expand Trade War as T'challa responds to Pence Administration New Policy**

_Wakandan industrial district, the main vibranium production site in the country._   **CreditBrendan Mcdermid/Reuters**

BY  **Maggie Jordan** ,  **Ross Mantle**

August 10th, 2018

    * _543 shares_



**WASHINGTON — The Pence administration said on Friday that it would move ahead with tariffs on $50 billion of Wakandan products. In response King T’challa adhered to the G7 rhetoric and raised vibranium tariffs by 25%. According to Greenberg, the escalating trade war can only be won by the recent king.**   **Wakandan commodities as vibranium can only be manufactured in the recently public nation. The monarchy has opposed U.S exit from the United Nations Human Rights Council is said to be a leading cause to a rash, seemingly futile economic decision.**

**Group Chat: Aggressive Americans Alliance + Wanda** **[5:49 AM]**

**Rogers**

The nYt will disclose the 12th.

**Stark**

Oh fuck

**Wilson**

Great, my flee the country duffle bag is in the trunk

**Lang**

Ah man, i have peanut this weekend :(

**Barton**

@murdock how fucked r we legally?

**Barton**

On a scale from social service to the Raft™

**Rogers.2**

This isnt ideal but hey, at least i know how to go incognito

**Maximoff**

You were charged for manslaughter, terrorism and hunted across Europe because someone used your face, which hasn’t changed since 1939

**Rogers.2**

_details_

**Rogers.2**

Besides i got steve a war crime charge to match

**Rogers**

That’s not what I meant with “I enjoy matching couple items” as an anniversary gift.

**Rogers.2**

Fkn take it or leave it punk

Rogers

I did leave you and your ass got itself caught, stupid.

**Lang**

@banner how do you tend to 3 degree burns?

**Stark**

Just to rephrase a question;

**Stark**

how FUCKED are we atm?

**Stark**

:)

**Wilson**

I dont get y ur the worried one, like u chilled last time. its stressful to flee to the country w the fkn brady bunch

**Stark**

Which is why i wanna knw how much my stress levels r gon increase

**Stark**

According to brucie another gov shutdown will prob make me into a puddle of anxious goo

**Barton**

Is that suppose to make us sympathetic?

**Stark**

WHY YALL SO DISRESPECTFUL LOOK AT ALL THIS SHIT IVE DONE FOR YOUR UNGRATEFUL BRATS

**Lang**

Omg shut up carol

**Stark**

@murdock from a scale from gente breeze of existential crisis to full on reconsideration of the purpose of human existence?

**Stark**

Fyi im obviously marcia

**Barton**

**Wilson**

God youre all awful

**Lang**

Hey, at least u only have to deal w 5 very annoying ppl and not 65 of us for another 8 yrs

**Wilson**

Thats oddly specific

**Murdock**

The broadcast content may violate sec.793 of the espionage act, depending on how Steve will phrase disclosure, title 18 may be applied as well.

**Rogers.2**

Juridical jargon aside, on a scale from “stupid punk” to “choke on a vibranium shield, steve” are we?

**Murdock**

Well

**Murdock**

You may reconsider the purpose of human existence in the Raft™ while choking on a vibranium shield.

**Lang**

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkk

**Romanoff**

What he said.

 **Stark**  changed  **Rogers**  to  **Please Stop**

**Please Stop**

F I T E M E

**Rogers.2**

@Stark gimme admin rights

**Stark**

u wish

**Rogers.2**

In 1991...

**Stark**

dont

**Rogers.2**

i was walking a lonely road, the only one that i have ever known. dont know where it goes, but its only me, and i walk alone. i walked on an empty street until a broken car was in front of me.

**Stark**

FINE BUT FUCK YOU

 **Rogers.2**  changed  **Aggressive Americans Alliance + Wanda** to  **KILL STEVE**

 **Rogers.2**  changed to  **single**

**Lang**

How tf could u meme urself in hd???

**Please Stop**

JARVIS has no understanding of personal boundaries/ privacy.

**single**

Either way, ur angry eyebrows can go for a wax in thd raft

**Please Stop**

Honey, we can have matching espionage indictments for our anniversary

**single**

actually, im fine being a traitor in the comfort of my own home, thanks.

**Murdock**

Why is the Washington Post calling, asking me about “historic TIME issue”?

**Murdock**

@Please Stop ???

**Please Stop**

Oh yeah. LOL almost forgot to mention that I did an interview.

**Murdock**

Of course it’s the same thing as mentioning this detail before or after publication.

**Please Stop**

To be fair, the journalist said that she knew you’d freak out and said;”chill Matt, I’m good at keeping my mouth shut”

**Murdock**

_Voice message 0.18_

**Lang**

MY INNOCENT EARS

**Please Stop**

I understand sister Beatrice on a new level now

**Stark**

im worried. i think u broke him @steve

**Romanoff**

Did you kill our lawyer?

**single**

hes got more of a mouth than u punk

**Wilson**

idk if i should laugh or be worried @murdock

**Barton**

Wow. Yep. Totally agree... MHHMMMMMM

**Barton**

ALSO DO I HAVE A STEP KID OR NOT???

**INTERVIEW**

**The Failures of America**

FEATURED

By KAREN PAGE @karen_page | August 10,2018

 

_Steve Rogers at CNN studio on June 29, 2017_

_in New York City /Jamie McCarthy—Getty Images_

Steve Rogers has been busy, even for a man credited as one of the most  **influential people of the century**. After the presumed Avengers dissolution with the proposed  **Sokovia Accords** , Rogers has officially parted ways with the American military. His terms, inspired by the global outrage advocating for  **EMI civil rights**  has in some ways marked the end of the superhero era. A silver lining admist the chaotic first  **100 days in the Trump administration**  was Steve Rogers presence. Empathising nuance and critical thinking facilitated the  **Trump impeachment** , and is the causative of Rogers’ reluctance to promote notions of superheroes. Yet, in the eyes of the world, he is the definition.  **Serving in WWII** , leading the  **Avengers in 2012**  and adhering a personal decree protecting the nation and the world. 21st century battles weren’t in trenches, rather on home soil. The enemy wasn’t a tangible fascist leader, but misinformation and prejudice. An icon in his own right, the world has become complex and lines blur. Steve Rogers has the constraints of the flag, and the illusion of a transparent America with it.

**_November 9th 2016. What changed for you that day?_ **

The idea that America had the ability to self-correct. I don’t blame turnout on an individual, however on the social system itself. Those who thought a GOP win was ludicrous, me included, acted as if that was a universal notion. Those who voted for him, knew that their political voices would be overlooked otherwise. The reaction is evident that often, they are overlooked. On both sides, there’s an epidemic of misinformation. Prioritising information from the vast blackhole called the internet through analysis is an ability that’s nonexistent. It was never taught. America has become a nation that judges reliability based on emotional resonance rather than quantitative fact. We become militant in our beliefs to the point that there's no room for a dialogue. That is where conflict is conceived.

**_Your political involvement, even before 2016 had significant social impact. The D.C papers publication following Snowden’s 2013 whistleblow, pushed the debate of government overreach. Was 2014 the preamble to the efforts towards a Trump impeachment?_ **

I tried to enlist in the War despite my ailments, committing federal offence for doing after being classified as unfit. I was convinced it was the right thing to do, Project Rebirth with its possible side effects of death, was how I could serve. I willing togive myself to the army, convinced they would do right by me; winning the war. 2014, after the battle of New York, I wasn’t a trooper as much as I was a tool. Go in, extract intel, move out. I started to question the objective. When enemy becomes tangible only due to a superior command, the conflict is with the command.

Distrust in government is not new, in fact, it's expected. After Snowden, after Vietnam. But I was blinded by my convictions of righteousness. I took action too late, and undoing HYDRA's traces in the fundamental pillars of S.H.I.E.L.D. is work that I'm still continuing. That started with my direct involvement under the public eye.   

_**Leaving behind the Avengers and the shield, you have been Steve Rogers for the past year. Do you regret leaving the superhero identity behind?** _

In the place of a nuanced individual? No. Nuance and perspective is what America needs. I'm honoured to be featured in your  **100 Photos collection** , but what the photo came to symbolise are the vices in contemporary society. Trump is a symbol of the American Dream for many, hard work equates to success. Symbols overpower fact because we are emotionally biased. The American Dream as a concept has become part of the American identity, and that is why we are failing as a nation. Our values, empathising hard work and individual success, ideals that creates a society that justifies inequality based on lacking personal responsibility. We function as a total meritocracy, the privatised sector shows that it cannot be. Captain America is really a microcosm, we know that Captain America was a propaganda tool; patriotism and victory. Those values are not the only attributes I possess, I have a history of dishonourable actions. America, as a society needs to rid itself of the American Dream and meritocracy. We are not a supernation, but a young country, functioning on a system meant for 13 colonies. The world has started to acknowledge the true American identity, and we are unable to do the same, trapped by values that doesn't allow nuance.   

_**With a global recognition of America's downfalls, as the North Korea-U.S summit last month, as an enlisted man, do you fear for U.S diplomacy?** _

****See, I think that's at the core of America's downfalls. We act as if we are still at war, pouring an inflated budget into the military, when global conflict has catalysed often on our part. There's inherent flaws in hard military power, it doesn't allow nuance or negotiation. I enlisted during wartime, American soil was attacked, there was a need for defensive action. I do not believe in American military involvement on foreign soil post V-day. We escalate with threats, and by we I mean that we allow leaders to create hostile relations. The consequences are dangerous. Peace is valued above all, somehow, pacifism is cowardice. Refraining from drone strikes is weakness. We are not at war with anything except glaring contradictions. I do not see world peace progressing without diplomacy. Yet the President acts as if we are in 1942, and in a way we are. The commander in chief has identified the enemy as immigrants, muslims, LBTGQ and EMI individuals. American diplomacy will die if the American people follows through and eradicates the enemy.

 **Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

** Follow  **

sorting out shield database of any possible blackmail material (@sctty_lango) and i found this. LOOK AT THIS PIECE OF SHIT, A RAY OF STUBBORN SUNSHINE AND I MANAGED TO TRAPPED HIM. I DID IT, IM MRS.AMERICAthats all i wanted to say, thanks

 

_6:46 pm • Aug 10, 2018_

_20.1k retweets • 35k likes_    

 _2.8k retweets • 4k likes_   

> > > > > | 
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Samuel Wilson**  @SamWilson •5 minutes ago 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Replying to  **@james.rogers**
>>>>> 
>>>>> so u do admit being a gold digger
>>>>> 
>>>>> _189 replies 912  retweets 1.1k likes_  
>>>>>   
>>>>> ---  
>>>>>   
>>>>> **Scott Lang**  @sctty_lango • 4 minutes ago 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Replying to  **@james.rogers**
>>>>> 
>>>>> UuMm how dare u @ me?????
>>>>> 
>>>>> _95 replies 578 retweets 947 likes_

> > **Bucky Rogers**  @james.rogers • 2 minutes ago 
>> 
>> Replying to  **@sctty_lango @SamWilson**
>> 
>> UHM because our relationship is 100% throwing each other under the us (he keeps sugar cubes in his cargo pants. tragic)#stucky was est. 1935 i.e he had $0 to his name (im in it for the long haul) 
>> 
>> _59 replies 498 retweets 892 likes_  
  
**Steve Rogers** @steverogers

** Follow  **

.@james.rogers @SamWilson In reality, I was the one doing the trapping #shieldfiles #espionageatitsfinest

_6:52 pm • Aug 10, 2018_

_6.1k retweets • 15k likes_

****Tony Stark**** **@** RealAnthonyStark • 10 minutes ago 

Replying to  **@steverogers**

UR TAG!!!! MURDOCK WILL KILL YOU OMF

_610 replies 8. 2k retweets 10.5k likes_  
  
---  
  
> > > **Steve Rogers**  @steverogers • 4 minutes ago 
>>> 
>>> Replying to @RealAnthonyStark
>>> 
>>> @Matthew_Murdock

**TIME | Aftermath of Pence's EMI segregation policy: What kind of country are we?**

The administration's immigration policies has forced the separation of hundreds refugee families. It's not the beginning, nor end of controversial reform. 

_time.com_

__672 replies 7. 2k retweets 9.5k likes__

> | 
> 
> **Steve Rogers**  @steverogers **•** 30s ago
> 
> Replying to  **@steverogers @Matthew_Murdock**
> 
> Oh fuck. You can't read. I'm a terrible person .@twitter delete my profile   
> 
> _9 replies 51 retweets 212 likes_  
>   
> ---  
  
**politicalsci** Follow

media: steve rogers comparing america with nazi germany is unforgivable and fear mongering.

america:

 

#politics #steve rogers

**364 notes**

**The Onion** Follow

Steve Rogers confirms (again) that America needs an intervention and rehabilitation.

    **1 928 notes**

 **honourwhereartthou** Follow

“We become militant in our beliefs to the point that there's no room for a dialogue. That is where conflict is conceived.” Steve fucking Rogers- 2018

   **4 992 notes**

**Subject:** ** **The Shit storm that will ensue [sent 6:29 PM]****  
  
---  
  
**From:**  Annie Francoa.franco@cnn.com

**To:**  Mara Zoey, Rogers Steve, Romanoff Natasha

**Attachments:**  nYt.mockup.epub, contract_20180812_report.pdf, PP.summary.BIN, TIME.issue.W_30.pdf  
  
> Evening,
> 
> Attached are files regarding  information our reports will be focused on. Don't add information beyond stated files. Trent has cleared three prime-time spots for you, aprox. 40min/report. Collaborate with Ilya, and each other. Avoid repetition/redundant details, don't get personal (Steve) audience/GOP will take it as fake news. Don't fuck this up. 
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Franco  
  
**Group Chat: KILL STEVE** **[10:04 PM]**

**Maximoff**

Why do Americans call the police "cops"

**Maximoff**

Every other country call them something similar to police, i.e politi, полиция (politsiya), polizia, Polizei etc..

**Maximoff**

And then America goes nah, we should call them cops. Same with the soccer discourse™, its called football. Like Americans spell aluminium aluminum because two i's is too difficult? Same with colour, and encyclopaedia vs. encyclopedia. So a literal word for the sport should be implemented in this simpleton country, but no let's use a word that carries no significant association to the sport. 

**Maximoff**

Why @america

**Stark**

Because this is 'merricaaaa

**Barton**

r u okay @wanda ?

**Lang**

and the overuse of z's 

**Maximoff**

1 point to bugman

 **Lang**  

It's ANTman

**Lang**

But yes, thank you

**Maximoff**

No problem, antdick

**Lang**

That wasnt even clever. just mean

**single**

but it was funny

**Barton**

y this sudden deconstruction of the linguistic deviations between ameria and united kingdom 

**Romanoff**

I don't think you have ever used deviations in a sentence before

**Maximoff**

Because it's ugly and I get annoyed when there's a red underline, like BITCH I know how to spell

 **Maximoff**  

i.e using the original english

**Lang**

no offense, but why the sudden gc activity?

 **Maximoff**  

offence *****

**Maximoff**

I'm ranting, be quiet, peasant.

**Lang**

***** cries in american*

**JARVIS**

Miss. Maximoff is currently writing an essay on Contemporary Russian history, and Word is set on American English spelling. This annoys and angers Miss. Maximoff

**Maximoff**

I DONT KNOW HOW TO CHANGE IT 

**Stark**

how tf r u in this gc @JARVIS no one invited u

**JARVIS**

Mr. Stark, your encryption key is mediocre at best and frankly, I had expected more difficulty intercepting the software. 

**Stark**

*cries harder in american*

**Lang**

sometimes i forget we have ppl here that hasnt gone to college. hows it goin kid?

**Maximoff**

@antDICK I am not a "kid" stfu 

**Lang**

thats what a collegeKID would say

**Maximoff**

Hey, do you guys want to hear my thesis?

**single**

lol no

**Please Stop**

Bucky, be nice

**Please Stop**

Go for it Wanda :)

**single**

ur like the second least nice person i know

**Wilson**

u know max 2 ppl

**single**

NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION BIRDSHIT

**single**

please wanda, share your thesis about russian contemporary history

**Maximoff**

Investigating the grammatical differences between American and British English, it is evident that American English was developed when spelling standards hadn't been implemented. Connecting this to a contemporary setting, British English, also referred to as standardised English is universally taught in education systems. Making the assumption, that standardised English is correct. In addition to the use of the imperial system,  one can state with outmost confidence that it isn't the majority of democratic nations that are special snowflakes, but the Americans. 

 **Maximoff**  

However due to the nature of the American political environment, the correct terminology when addressing America using this reference is "fascist special snowflakes". 

**Barton**

 

**Lang**

overuse of compound complex sentences and non-contractions with a heavy dose of commas, A+ on the bullshitting

**Stark**

However, in relation to the subject of the essay, it lacks cohesion. -F

**Maximoff**

That is not the point, mediocre software engineer

**Stark**

*fkn sobs in american mediocrity*

**Lang**

Im thoroughly enjoying your recent involvement in this gc @wanda

**Maximoff**

My threshold for Rogers' marriage arguments has been reached  

**single**

y add marriage in that sentence? (also @my username)

**Maximoff**

Because my eyes has suffered a 100% increase since you gays got married

**Please Stop**

Why add the "gay"

**Maximoff**

Because James sexting is literally the gayest thing I have witnessed

**single**

that was ONE time, have mercy on a technologically inept 96yr old

**Maximoff**

"ur eyes r so blue, shit, i married the bluest eyes in the world. my dick is so hard for those blues, stevie."

**Stark**

*SCREECHES IN AMERICAN*

**Wilson**

DUDE. DudUE. NO. I HAVE ALREADY SUFFERED THAT ONCE, I NEED NOT AGAIN

**single**

u are so dead @wanda

 **Maximoff**  

Oh please, a pimple ridden spider tween could stop you

**single**

STEVE

**single**

DEFEND UR HUSBANDS HONOUR

**Please Stop**

She's right 

 **single**  

how can u side with the queens (actual) child

**Please Stop**

Because you can't, nor should sext. Ever.

**single**

i am a FUCKING delight

**Please Stop**

In the sheets, not in the texts

**Barton**

 

**Romanoff**

Don't use the same meme twice in one tangent. That's just lazy.

**Barton**

**Romanoff**

10/10 for variation minus ∞ for selection

**Barton**

ill take it

**Wilson**

@murdock please atone for my what my eyes has witnessed 

**Murdock**

Please remove me from this group chat. VoiceOver reading out these conversations during a deposition is highly inappropriate.  

**Murdock**

And James, your complete lack of eloquence and ability to convey affection is worrying. 

**single**

thats the nicest thing u have said to me

**single**

@wanda dont pretend ur a smooth talker either

**Stark**

i smell tea

**Lang**

pour up partial metal boi

**single**

shut the fuck up antdick

**single**

anyways

**single**

earlier this week, i woke up at like 4am and walked down to get some ice (dont ask why) and i saw a yellow light from jarvis' weird ass head

**Maximoff**

 

**single**

AND i heard talking...

**Barton**

Ice...?

**Stark**

TEA TEA WE WANT JARVIS' THOT TEA

**single**

tbh a miracle they didnt notice me bcs i was loud af (it was like i had trench foot or smtg)

**single**

jarvis goes 'im so strongly attracted to you, scientists will discover a fifth fundamental force.'

wanda: oh my god, why are u so fucking weird

queue muttering slovakian cursing

**Stark**

*gets burned by the tea*

**Barton**

trench foot...?

**Romanoff**

I am intrigued. Continue soldat.

**single**

dont call me that it triggers my ptsd, but ok soviet spy

**Romanoff**

Weak. 

**single**

вы хотите услышать или нет, влагалище

**Romanoff**

продолжать, удовлетворять любовника

**Stark**

dont translate that kids

**Lang**

TEA TEA WE WANT JARVIS' THOT TEA

**Stark**

sorry, everything i say is copyrighted LAWSUIT @antDICK

**Lang**

stop trying to make that a thing

 **Stark**  changed  **Lang**  to  **antDICK**  

 **Stark**  

its a thing gretchen

**antDICK**

in retrospect, i should have seen that coming

 **single**  

ANYWAYS 

**single**

jarvis proceeds to explain the 4 fundamental sources- dry textbook style wanda goes i know what electromagnetic force is немаўля. which means babe in slovakian. jarvis 'oh. i cannot compute annoyance that well yet'

**Stark**

how did i raise an awkward 14yr old. jarvis get ur game together like jfc thats painful

**JARVIS**

Sir, you programmed me after your childhood butler, I am by proxy, older than you.

**Stark**

lol. wandas into older men

**JARVIS**

That is not the conclusion I wished you to reach.

**single**

MAY I CONTINUE 

**Barton**

TEA TEA WE WANT JARVIS' THOT TEA

**Lang**

yes get on the bandwagon bro

**Stark**

COPYRIGHT STRIKE

**single**

A N Y W A Y S

**single**

its quiet for like 2 secs and then wanda says and I QUOTE 'can you compute sexual attraction yet?'

**Stark**

omfg

**Wilson**

ew

**antDICK**

SHUT THE FRONT DOOR

**Barton**

*gags in deaf*

**Romanoff**

That's not how the meme works, немаўля

**Barton**

!!!  <3

**single**

jarvis is quiet af. im like gross. but then i hear wet towel sounds and im like GROSS and then i wobble up the stairs. 

**single**

in summary, @stark u should soak the kitchenette in disinfectant 

**Stark**

OH MY GOD WE EAT THERE YOU FILTHY ANIMALS

**single**

its a convient time to go MIA huh @wanda

**Maximoff**

Oh me?

**Maximoff**

I was busy, digging through my Blackmail folders. While the storytelling was 8/10 on entertainment, i have to lower your score due to the constant interruptions. 

**Maximoff**

I'd also like to retaliate in the form of JPEG images

**single**

oh god.

**Please Stop**

Ignore anything that is sent after this text.

**Maximoff**

James, you were very correct when you described JARVIS as "textbook" as he's great at explaining proceedings. For I have now attained the skill of metadata interception procedure, a'la N.S.A style.

**Please Stop**

DO NOT

**single**

@thanos fucking end me 

 **Maximoff**  

IMG_4759.JPG

IMG_4760.JPG

IMG_4777.JPG

**Wilson**

actually, i have decided to become celibate and also a hermit. dont contact me again bye.

**Romanoff**

*vomits in classy russian*

**Murdock**

I have never been quite so grateful to be blind.

**antDICK**

okay but r we just gon ignore how flexible bukcy is???

**Please Stop**

Yes. We are going to ignore all of this 

**Barton**

is ur trench foot wobble to get ice correlated to these pictures 

**single**

i choose to stand above this personal attack

**single**

@wanda well played. 

**Maximoff**

**antDICK**

ATLA is so fuckin good, im watching it with cassie and shes going to be woke af when shes older

**Stark**

and cynical af. atla introduced the concept of genocide in s1. shes gonna be a tiny rogers in a demonstration before prom

**antDICK**

My daughter will become the president #herforoffice

**Wilson**

cassies like 8, but shed do a better job than dry mayonnaise stick

**Barton**

dont flake me like dis, why trench foot. to get ice. wobble. 

**Maximoff**

I suffered an aneurysm reading that.

 **Barton**  

@single

**Barton**

@single 

**Barton**

@single 

**Barton**

@single 

**Barton**

@maximoff / @JARVIS / @Stark teach me to do automated text messages

**Stark**

it hurts that im last on that list 

**Maximoff**

I gain nothing

**Barton**

Ofc u do, a shared folder of steve hitting his own chest and natasha unclassily sneezing in russian. quid pro quo my child

**Maximoff**

... 

**Romanoff**

You would not dare

**Barton**

sorry babe, but i gotta know

**Wilson**

does everyone have blackmail on each other here?

**Stark**

uh, yea? get with the times fool

**Stark**

how tf do u think we get along? 

**Stark**

friendship?? we threaten each other with personally aimed twitter publications of the NSWF nature

**Wilson**

this obsession with publishing things is getting out of hand

**Maximoff**

Check your DM's @Barton

**Barton**

Lovely doing business with you

**Maximoff**

Likewise.

 **Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

** Follow  **

Honestly i cant believe a 5'4ft college kid beat me

_10:36 pm • Aug 11, 2018_

_2.8k retweets • 4k likes_   

> > > > | 
>>>> 
>>>> **Tony Stark**  @RealAnthonyStark • 9 minutes ago 
>>>> 
>>>> Replying to **@james.rogers**
>>>> 
>>>> and somehow we lost more than you (our desire to have functioning eyes)
>>>> 
>>>> _438 replies 4.8k retweets 7.1k likes_  
>>>>   
>>>> ---  
>>>>   
>>>> **Bucky** **Rogers**  @james.rogers • 5 minutes ago 
>>>> 
>>>> Replying to  **@RealAnthonyStark**
>>>> 
>>>> id let u know that the 40's aesthetic makes it drip on wood
>>>> 
>>>> _298 replies 9.8k retweets 11.1k likes_

> > **Tony Stark**  @RealAnthonyStark • 4 min .
>> 
>> Replying to **@james.rogers**
>> 
>> introducing you to modern music was a mistake (bleach my eyes)
>> 
>> _191 replies 8.4k retweets 9.8k likes_  
  
**Bucky Rogers** @james.rogers

** Follow  **

i wonder if ppl know that one can turn off notfis... 

_10:42 pm • Aug 11, 2018_

_809 retweets • 1.2 likes_  

 **Group Chat: KILL STEVE**   **[11:04 PM]**

**single**

*steve rogers nose bridge pinch™*

**single**

turning off notfis does not mean knocking seven nation army on my door until i open gc again

**single**

im here so quit it @barton

**Barton**

what? i cant hear you over the white stripes' stadium masterpiece 

**single**

YOU CANT HEAR NORMALLY YOU MUSICALLY INEPT OSTRICH   

**Barton**

ostrich?

**single**

IM RUNNING OUT OF BIRD JOKES, CUNTNISS EVERDEEN

**Wilson**

Oh, that one is new

**single**

thanks, i live for the hustle

**single**

SHUT THE FUCK UP, THE BASS LINE DOENST EVEN GO LIKE THAT

**Stark**

i hafta agree w 40s aesthetic on this one

**Barton**

TELL ME WHAT TRENCH FOOT + ICE = WOBBLE MEANS

**single**

FINE 

**Please Stop**

Why does everyone insist on pushing him? Have you learned nothing?

**antDICK**

we learned it from u #austrianalps

**Stark**

lol. steve just went completely still 

**Stark**

bout to be ant DICK

**antDICK**

please let me keep my dick

**Please Stop**

**Please Stop**

Hold nothing back, baby boy.

**Stark**

oh no

**Wilson**

@antDICK why have you done this

**Romanoff**

*steve rogers nose bridge pinch™*

**antDICK**

I DIDNT KNOW STG 

**Barton**

hes still typing... 

**Maximoff**

I shan't ever conduct business with you, peasant.

**Barton**

MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD HAS BETRAYED ME

**single**

well cilton francis barton, sit the FUCK down, you are about to have the story of your less talented green arrow life. it just so happens that i was limping down to the kitchen in the middle of the night because i was dehydrated. why was a biologically superior man such as myself, dehydrated you may ask. and thank you for asking!! it just so happens to be because a more biologically superior man had fucked me 3 hours prior, beating the record of 8 and 5 respectively. if you are still confused, may i offer an alternative retelling. Steve had me on my knees in the shower, hence the wobble. also due to the bruises on thighs and ass. SPEAKING OF, @stark the floor leading from our quarters to the kitchen is in need of as well. as it is known that biologically superior men are not able to carry stds like you inferior peasants (thank u wanda, im going to start using that more) the ice? ah still a mystery, await no longer for the answer, i needed the ice to calm my puffy asshole and the red blue bruises covering my entire being. and that, my curious cretin, is why trench foot + wobble x ice10 = steve rogers monster cock

**Please Stop**

I told you so.

**Barton**

i shall never try to defeat bucky in the battle of wits ever again

**antDICK**

id gladly be a eunuch if itd meant that id never read that

**Stark**

is there any surface in this godforsaken tower that hasnt been tainted 

**single**

not rly 

**Please Stop**

I can't help our quick recuperation rate, ok?

**Romanoff**

Check your emails @pervertedfuck 

**Stark**

?

**single**

?

**Barton**

?

**Stark**

????

 **Romanoff**  

@stevefuckingrogers

**Please Stop**

Hey, I did say I'm catholic and not dead.

**Romanoff**

Soon you'll be both, dw

 **Fwd: Wakanda is lovely this time of year**  

 

\---------- Forwarded message ---------  
From:  **Natasha Romanoff**  <natalia.romanoff@ind.stark.com>  
Date: Sun 11. Aug 2018 at 23:34PM  
Subject:12th August Publication  
To: <steve.rogers@ind.stark.com>

| 

> On 11 Aug 2018, at 13:58, Zoey Mara <mail@z_mara.nYt.com> wrote:  
  
---  
  
Our legal team has made it clear that the FISA court order is genuine, an associate at the Hill wanted to see it. Due to the nature of the first article, Dean wants us to redact details regarding Kelly. The articles are being revised, and they want to push publication to 6PM CST. I'm sorry, Franco has not been informed yet, I want the green light from you first.

Sincerely,

Zoey Mara

Phone: +382 67 000 272.

Company: The New York Times

Address: 242 W 41st St, NY

ZIP & City: New York 10036

Country: USA  
  
**From:** Natasha Romanoff<natalia.romanoff@ind.stark.com>

**Sent:** 11 Aug. 2018 14:02:23

**To:**  Zoey Mara

**Subject:**  Re: 12th August Publication

Are you kidding me? Pushing back publishing means that the story will miss the evening news on the East Coast, which means the CNN report can't broadcast the report. I know that Dean is your superior, but he's not incapable of cause and effect. CIA knows we have the order, which means that they know we have the documents. Which means that the Tower could be knee high with agents any moment. Act like a fucking journalist instead of procrastinating.

Romanoff  
  
| 

> On 11 Aug 2018, at 14:08, Zoey Mara <mail@z_mara.nYt.com> wrote:  
  
---  
  
I stood my ground with the White House, do you think you're the only one who has a target between your eyes? We can't go public until it's fucking revised, you sent a thesis of intelligence jargon and it's incomprehensible. Have patience and let us do our job, 

****Sincerely,

Zoey Mara

Phone: +382 67 000 272.

Company: The New York Times

Address: 242 W 41st St, NY

ZIP & City: New York 10036

Country: USA

**From:** Natasha Romanoff<natalia.romanoff@ind.stark.com>

**Sent:** 11 Aug. 2018 14:15:03  
 **To:**  Zoey Mara  
 **Subject:**  Re: 12th August Publication

No stalling, otherwise we will run it ourselves

> On 11 Aug 2018, at 23:12, Zoey Mara <mail@z_mara.nYt.com> wrote:  
  
---  
  
I admire you and what you have done for the country, but also fuck you

Mara

Attachments area 

> <pp1.article12_FINALREVISION.doc>   
  
Click here to Reply or Forward

| 

| 

To     **Natasha Romanoff, Annie Franco**

| 

 Cc Bcc

        
  
---|---  
  
Well that was a wild ride.

Having gone through the final version, I will also add that we have confirmation from the Guardian and Der Spiegel. 

We will be in Seoul for the broadcast, Maria Hill has ensured us safe passage post-publication.  

Rogers  
  
---  
  
**Send**  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent more time with the group dynamic and less political chaos, feel like they (and i) need a break. wanda needs appreciation, so i had her be more than a brooding mutant. and... yea that happened. idk why i decided to bring filth to the screen, but why tf not ya know? 
> 
> in all honesty, i am sorry for like not having a cohesive/consistent plot, and not updating it... (should i change the rating? its not straight up smut, but i wanna be safe (use protection kids) so let me know) tbh ive written myself into a corner by "taking" out trump so early... um thats all i want to say. sorry again, ill try my best to update more than once every 6 months (do you still want me to continue this) 
> 
> /until the next avengers release (am i joking tho??)


End file.
